Fearless
by IHadTheTimeOfMyLifeWithYou
Summary: Miley never expected her life to ever get so complicated. Or so emotionally, mentally and physically draining. When Disney starts cracking down hard, who's always there to help her through it all? "You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless." Maylor
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of 'Fearless', a Maylor Story. **

**Please note that in this story, the age of consent is going to be sixteen in the entirety of the USA. **

**Enjoy =)  
**

**

* * *

**_September 22nd, 2009_

The voice of her superior bore down on her saying things she knew she should probably listen to, but all she could focus on was the nagging headache that was consuming her with pain.

"Ms. Cyrus, are you listening to me?" Bob Cavallo, the head of Disney Music Group asked, interrupting her focus on the headache. Not only was he staring her down in some big conference room of LA's Staple's Center, but so were approximately twenty others

"Sorry," She said, rubbing her temple, "I spaced out for a minute."

His eyes flashed, and his assistant handed him a stack of papers, and he slapped them on to the table one by one in front of her. They were an assortment of magazines, tabloids, newspapers, and printed articles, all with some form of negative headline concerning herself.

"Well you were 'spacing out'," He said, "I was talking about the many recent unacceptable news headlines concerning yourself. It is causing bad rep for you, and in return bad rep for us which is just not acceptable. We've talked to you about this on many, many accounts. what have you to say for yourself?"

"Which headlines, exactly, Mr. Cavallo?" Miley asked with every ounce of politeness she could muster through the large amounts of annoyance and aggrivation, mixed with the pain of the migraine coming on. She'd rectenly started getting them. Her doctor had said it was most likely a result of physical or emotional stress -- or a mix of the two. She'd told her to stay as stress free as possible.

Miley had tried not to laugh when the Doctor had told her that. It was near impossible to stay stress free. She was on a tour, she had paid stalkers with camreras who followed her everywhere, the Disney executives breathing down her neck, and on top of all of this, a multitude of other things.

This isn't how she'd planned on spending the day of her Los Angeles stop on her WonderWorld Tour. A bunch of her friends were supposed to be there tonight, there was supposed to be a big party afterwards.

"Well, the ones saying your moving from boy to boy in a matter of seconds, the ones commenting on your choice of clothing, on your dance moves, on your diva attitude, and on your little stunt on the Teen Choice Awards."

"I don't have a diva attitude!" She exclimed.

"I don't care whether you do or done, Ms. Cyrus!" He said, "I don't care if all the stuff is lies, even if most of it in this case is true. It's the fact that you acted in a way to get the rumors started at all! And that stunt on the Awards is was very damaging, beyond what we ever thought you'd pull!" Bob went on. Miley tried to speak, to defend herself, but he didn't let her get a word in. "If we change this tour too much now, then people will start to wonder. So tone down the dance moves. Starting tonight. And for publicity -- the good kind -- your boyfriend is now Liam. He's supposed to have been your boyfriend since you started filming. And so now he is, until further notice. We'll be checking in periodically with Liam." He said, looking at his watch. "We have to get going. But, Miley -- consider yourself on probation." He said, before dismissing her without another glance.

Miley slowly stood, shocked by the abdrupt dismissal, and walked out of the room.

She walked, without looking at where she was going, until she knew she wasn't in hearing range of that room. You can't show them any weakness. You can't show anyone in this buisness weakness, or the vultures will attack even more. If you show a weakness, they know where to get you.

Miley walked, her cowgirl boots scuffing the floor, until she couldn't take it. She leant back against the wall of the hallway, and slowly sunk to the floor, sobbing.

Her head hurt, she felt sick and kind of dizzy. Not to mention she was so sick of all the crap she got.

She pulled her legs up to her chest, and buried her face against her knees.

After a while, the precious quiet was interrupted by the last voice Miley wanted to hear.

"Hey Mile," Liam's voice said, "What's wrong, babe?"

Miley forced herself to stop crying, because he already knew she was weak. "The fact that you're here. And calling me babe."

"Hey, come on...babe," He smirked, "We are dating, after all."

"No. We're not. We have to pretend to be dating in public. Look. We arent in public." She said, standing up and straightning out her clothes. "Is there a reason you're annoying me?"

"Your mom wanted me to find you. She wants to see you." he sighed, looking rejected. Well good.

"Ok. thank you. Goodbye." she said, and then began heading for the central meeting room for the tour team.

As she began to walk, she thought of the one person she really wanted to see right now. She wanted to see the beautiful face, hear the musical voice, feel the comforting arms. She wanted Taylor. She wanted to feel her loving kisses, feel the beat of her heart underneath her, reassurance that someone was there.

But Taylor wasn't there, couldn't be there. Miley knew that if her girlfriend knew how much Miley needed her, how much she was hurting, that she would do anything to go toher. But she didn't want to dump all of her crap on Taylor.

"So Disney's putting down the iron fist." Liam said, interrupting Miley's throughts as they neared the room.

"What Disney is doing to me is none of your buisness, Liam. None of my life is any of your buisness. The only thing you need to know if that my tyrant company is making me pretend I'm dating you for publicity and to try and clean up my evidently horrible slutty image. Other then that, I want nothing to do with you, leave me alone. Please."

"But Miley," He said, grabbing her arm and pulling her body close to his, "We're together!" He said loudly, angrily.

"We aren't together, Liam! I don't want to be together with you! I don't have time to deal with you, nor the emotional or mental patience because I'm about to go insane here! Do you know half of what I have to put up with? No, I think you don't! So leave me the hell alone, and get your hands _off _of me!"

"Who's going to make me?" He said, smirking.

"Is there a problem here, Miley?" One of her security guards asked, walking by on his way in to the room where everyone was. Liam instantly let her go, and Miley shook her head.

"Tim can you just tell my mother I'm going back to my dressing room to rest? I have another migraine and I feel awful." Miley said, wanting nothing more then to sleep for the next day or so. Or see Taylor.

Tim's messaging was unneeded, because the walls in this hall were thinner then Miley had thought and everyone had heard her yelling at Liam, and her request. Tish, her face filled with concern and worry, walked out of the room and over to her daughter.

"Baby what's wrong?" She asked, pulling her in for a hug.

Thankful for the support, Miley rested against her mother, fighting back the tears. "All they did was yell at me, I barely got a word in, I'm on probation and I have to fake date Liam until further notice." She said, and everyone could hear the tears she was trying to hold back. "And that on top of everything else and...I...I" Miley stopped talking because she knew she couldn't go on without crying.

"Miles, it's alright," Tish said, holding her daughter close, wanting to punch Bob Cavallo in the face. "It's going to be just fine. Brandi and your daddy got here a while ago, sweetie. Let's go in and you can say hi, and then I want you to take your medication and lie down until you feel better."

Miley nodded, and Tish helped her in to the other room, where Miley was shocked to see not only her father and older sister, but also her friends: Demi stood closest to the door, grinning at her, though she looked concerned. Nick, Joe, and Kevin stood with her, smiling, Kevin's arm around his fiancee. She saw that the whole Jonas family was here -- Frankie was playing with Noah across the room, and Mr. And Mrs. Jonas were talking to her father. She also saw Selena with Demi, and she wondered who had invited her. They weren't exactly friends, in fact, Selena hated Miley.

Emily and Mitchell were talking with Metro Station, Mitchell catching up with his brother, Miley guessed.

Brandi sat on a couch with Katy Perry, whom Miley was close friends with despite the almost ten year age difference; Mandy, and, Miley realized with a start, there was the one person Miley wanted to see most.

There sat Taylor, her curly blond hair loose around her face, her blue eyes as beautiful as ever.

But, Miley noticed the concern, the worry, a hint of anger. Miley had neglected to mention to her girlfriend anything about her recent medical problem concerning the awful migraines, and of course she hadn't told her about how she'd been feeling.

Demi stepped forward, hugging her best friend, before standing back, and telling her, "You look like you need a major break."

Miley laughed at that, "That'll be the day."

Tish allowed a few minutes of catching up, and of greeting her father and sister, before she said, "Miles, let's go. You look dead on your feet, like you're about to collapse. Let's go get your medication, and then you can rest."

Miley nodded, though she was disappointed because she hadn't made it to Taylor yet. She wanted to feel her arms around her.

"I'll go by myself," Miley said, before her mother could go with her. "I'm just going to take a nap."

Tish looked worried, reluctant but agreed. "Make sure you take the Treximet."

"I will." Miley said, and then told everyone she'd see them later, before leaving the room.

She slowly made her way to her dressingroom which was a floor up, down a few halls, shutting the door behind her, and walking over to her bag, and digging through it for the bottle of Treximet. The room was spinning, but she finally found them, and grabbed a water bottle, and shuffled over to the couch.

She tried to open the bottle, but her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't. She let out a cry of impatience and pain, mixed with frusteration. It was a child proof bottle, but it was choosing to be Miley-proof.

Just when she was about ready to chuck the bottle across the room to see if _that _would make it successfully open, the bottle was taken from her. She looked up, and was able to focus on Taylor, whos eyes scanned the orange perscription bottle to find the dosage information, before she easily opened it, and poured two of the pills in her hand, before closing the bottle again, and putting it on the table, then picking up the bottle of water Miley had gotten, and opening that too, before handing the pills to Miley.

She took them, and put them in her mouth, and then reached up a shaky hand for the water bottle, but Taylor ignored her hand, and held it to her mouth, helping her take a sip.

After Miley finished, Taylor twisted the cap back on, still silent, and placed it beside the pills, before looking down at Miley, who looked back at her, silent.

"Eight months of being together in a relationship -- _eight months_ -- and you don't think it would be good to tell me that my _girfriend _has been getting awful migraines? Or that you've been feeling all messed up lately?" Taylor asked, voice mad and hurt.

"I'm sorry." Miley said quietly, willing herself not to cry. "I-I didn't want to worry you."

"I worry about you anyways, Miley! I love you, don't you think I'd want to know?" Taylor snapped.

"Yes." Miley said quietly, "I worry too, and I know I would if it were reversed."

"Exactly." Taylor said.

"I just...You've been so busy with all your stuff and I know you have stuff to deal with too, and I didn't want you to carry around all my baggage," She said, her voice cracking.

Taylor sat beside her, and wrapped her arms around her tightly, and Miley reciprocated, wrapping her own arms around Taylor, sighing in content as she rest her head in the crook of Taylor's neck, inhaling the familliar, comforting scent that she loved so much.

"Miles, you're most important," Taylor said softly, stroking her hair, holding her close. "Your problems and feelings aren't baggage for me. I want to help you. I want you to tell me."

Miley nodded against her. "I'm sorry, Tay." She said softly.

"I know," Taylor murmured, "It's ok. Just don't try to hide things from me anymore." She said, kissing the top of Miley's head.

Miley nodded, and a comfortable silence fell for a few minutes, before Miley asked, "Tay?" as she picked her head up, to look at her girlfriend.

"Hmm?" Taylor asked, smiling at her, tucking a strand of hair that was falling in Miley's face bhind her ear.

"I missed you," Miley said, voice breaking again, "So mcuh." She added, as the tears spilled over. She looked away, wiping at the tears, apologizing, but Taylor gently took her hand.

"It's ok to cry, Miley," She told her, "You don't havee to apologize, baby." She said softly. "And I missed you too." She added, cradling Miley's face in her hands, and gently kissing her.

Miley kissed her back, putting her arms around her neck, not wanting to let go, wishing they could just sty like this, be together forever without having to worry about anyone else.

'_Too bad it will never be that simple for us.'_

* * *

**What'd you all think? Review and let me know, please! **

**-Livvy  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for your response to this story. Here's the next chapter=) be warned it's a little short, but very steamy. **

**After this chapter, I'm going to update both at the same time so I don't favor one story over the other and so it's fair. I want to satisfy all ya'll =) So enjoy, and review please!!  
**

**

* * *

**She'd missed her so much. She'd missed her hugs, her kisses, her smile, her eyes, her soft skin and lips. She'd missed the way they could just lay together, cuddle, and not have to do or say anything else. She'd missed the way they just fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. She'd missed the love, the passion, the commitment. The understanding. She'd missed everything about her.

When she was with Taylor, it was like she knew everything would be ok, in the end. She just really wished she knew when that would come.

When the kiss broke, Miley let out a whimper, holding tighter to her, burying her face against Taylor, whom she was straddling at that point. "I hate being apart from you, Taylor," Miley said, voice muffled, and Taylor could feel her tears, wet on her skin.

"So do I," Taylor said, holding her close, "But it's going to be ok." She assured her. "It has to be. When the time is right...we'll tell everyone."

Miley remained silent, her fists gripping Taylor's shirt, face buried against her neck. She wished it could be that simple. That they could just tell everyone "oh yea, we're lesbians, we're in love, deal with it," and have everyone be accepting and support them.

But she knew that wouldn't be the case. Not at all.

Miley then reached up to kiss Taylor, and her need poured off of her in waves that Taylor could feel.

"Tay," Miley moaned when they broke apart, not wanting to stop.

Taylor glanced past her for a moment, and saw that she had indeed locked the door when she came in, before kissing Miley again, taking control this time.

Miley moaned as Taylor kissed down to her neck, easily finding the spot that she knew drove her crazy, and her hands slid under the fabric of Miley's shirt. As she did that, Miley was on cloud nine, having missed this so much.

Taylor's hands then peeled the fabric of Miley's shirt over her head, letting it drop to the floor, as her lips found Miley's again with ease, and her fingers trailed over the warm, bare skin of her lover.

Miley's own hands found the hem of the tank-top Taylor wore, and she pulled it up, their kiss breaking so she could remove it, but picking up once again right away. The younger girl moaned as her girlfriend's lips trailed down to her neck, then to all the skin above her chest that wasn't covered by her bra, which she really wanted off right now.

Miley felt her want growing as the wetness between her legs grew as Taylor's lips grazed her skin.

As Taylor slid her hands to Miley's back, easily undoing the clasp on her bra and sliding the straps down Miley's shoulders to release her firm, nicely sized breasts, the hot pink bra she'd been wearing joining their shirts on the floor of the dressing room. As Miley moved quickly to remove Taylors, Taylor said softly in her ear, "Remember sweetie...the walls aren't soundproof," and Miley nodded, urging the clothing removal to go faster.

After the rest of their clothes had joined the rest on the floor, Taylor gently pushed Miley to lay out on the couch, and she moved on top of her, careful not to hurt her.

Miley sighed happily at the feeling of both thier bodies touching at every point possible, having missed feeling this level of their love in their time apart. And that was what she really needed right now: to feel loved, and Taylor knew that. This was going to about making her feel that.

As Miley's hands traveled towards Taylor's breasts, Taylor stopped her, softly telling her, "This is about you...all about you." Before kissing her again, lots of passion melting in to the kiss. She kissed down to Miley's breasts, smoothing her palms over Miley's nipples, cuasing her to shudder beneath her, letting out a little moan.

Taylor knew she didn't have much time before Katy, Mandy, or Brandi came looking for her, or someone came to check on Miley, and so she progressed faster then she would have liked, lowering her mouth to one of Miley's breasts, teasing her nipple with her tounge, and sucking on it, while continuing to use her hand on the neglected one.

Miley moaned softly from underneath her, clearly enjoying it, softly whimpering Taylor's name as she switched her mouth to the other breast, performing the same actions on that one.

Then, Taylor returned her mouth to Miley's, kissing her slowly, Miley kissing back happily. She loved Taylor's kisses. They were so different then any of the kisses from other's she'd dated. There was something...softer about Taylor then there had been with Nick and Justin. Though Taylor had been the one to take her virginity, Miley had clearly kissed the boys, and she preffered Taylor over them, there was actually no competition. With Taylor, though the phsyical, sexual need was a part of it, she felt as though the love part of it was bigger then it had been with either of them.

No matter how intense the kisses with Taylor got, Miley always could feel the love that fueled it, too. And now was no different.

Taylor kept pressing soft, gentle kisses to her lips, face, even her neck, and one hand slid down between them, gently parting Miley's legs so she could reach her destination.

Continuing to deliver soft loving kisses all over Miley, Taylor soflty pressed her palm to Miley's wet, warm center, and Miley moaned again, loudly this time, and Taylor softly reminded her to be quiet once again, and Miley just let out a whimper. Taylor smirked slightly, knowing that Miley was very vocal when they made love. She was a moaner, and a screamer.

Taylor herself was more of a dirty talker, which had surprised Miley at first as Taylor very rarely swore or cussed in public. Then it had just turned her on even more.

As Taylor stroked Miley's slit, Miley buried her face against Taylor's neck to try and muffle her moans, beginning to press kisses to Taylor's neck, paying attention to the sweet spot, sucking gently on it, causing Taylor to breathe out "Oh _crap, _Mile."

"Tay," Miley whimpered, as Taylor gently massaged her clit, sending waves of pleasure through Miley.

"What, baby?" Taylor whispered, "What do you want me to do?" She said with a seductive note in her voice, all though the seducing had already been done. Miley let out a long moan, burying her face against Taylor again to muffle it, and Taylor smirked, telling her, "Tell me what you want baby, tell me."

"I want you," Miley moaned out, "I want you to make me feel good. I want your love. S-s-show me." Miley whimpered, and her request was met as Taylor slid two of her fingers in to her. Taylor caught Miley's mouth with hers in a kiss to hide the small scream Miley had let out, and as she pumped her fingers in to and out of Miley's wet, hot, tight pussy, she let her mouth travel all over Miley's upper body. Her lips, her face, her neck, her breasts, all were covered in Taylor's kisses, though she finally settled on attaching her lips on to Miley's neck on her sweet spot, sucking softly on it without stopping.

She only stopped when Miley couldn't stop letting out moans and whimpers, so she tore her lips from the spot, and pressed them to Miley's for a moment in a heated but very loving kiss. When that kiss broke, Miley breathed out, "I love you..." Before buring her face against Taylor's neck again.

Taylor continued her movements with hter hand, reaching one finger out to massage Miley's clit again as she kept thrusting her fingers in and out. Though Taylor wanted to go slower, she knew she had to hurry this up, and so she quicked her pace, and Miley's moans grew more abundant, and within a few minutes, Miley was gasping out Taylor's name, and her walls were clenching around Taylor's hand as her climax tore through her.

"Oh God," Miley yelped out, "Oh...Tay...oh..." She moaned heavily, pressing her body against Taylor's. "I love you," She gasped out, collapsing when her orgasm ended. "Oh Gosh," Miley breathed, pressing kisses all over Taylor's face, landing on her lips. "That was amazing. I love you. Thank you. I missed you," Miley said, all without stopping the kisses.

"I love you too, I missed you too, and you dont have to thank me, but you're welcome," Taylor said back softly, softly smoothing her hands over Miley's sides.

Slowly, Taylor sat up, and said, "We should get dressed, before someone comes looking...and you need rest, baby."

Miley shrugged, knowing she was right, though she didn't want to. Taylor got up, and began to pick up the clothes, handing Miley her bra and panties, her shirt and sweat pants, and they began to dress, though they had only gotten their panties, bras, and pants on before they were kissing again, Miley having pushed Taylor back to the couch deciding they could get at least some cuddle time in.

The two girls were happy and content, and weren't aware of any other presence in the room until they heard a familiar voice say, "Oh my _God_!"

They sprang apart, both sitting up, grabbing the first thing they saw to cover themselves with, and looked over to see a shocked Katy Perry and Demi Lovato.

* * *

**What'd you all think ;)? what do you think they'll say?!? Review and let me know, please! **

**-Livvy  
**


	3. Status Update and Preview, Please Read

**(Just a warning: this isn't a chapter. Sorry!!)**

**Hey everyone! Sorry to make you think you were getting an update only to see it's not...but I just wanted to update you all, since it's been a little less then a month since you've heard anything from me. I'm so sorry for taking so long, but I had school work, then of course Christmas and New Years so family stuff and friend stuff. Also, not to mention my sister, whom I share a room with got home and so it's harder to write, since I have to keep this all a secret. And then after Christmas my laptop broke, so now I have to use the desktop downstairs...so I have like zero privacy till eleven at night if not later. **

**But, to stop boring you with my problems, I just wanted to tell you why I haven't updated. Chapters are in the works, and I assure you I have not abandoned my stories! I promise =)**

**I did get a twitter account, so you can follow me if you have one to chat with me or just to keep up with me...sometimes I post updates on how chapters are coming. My twitter is 'ItsMeLivvy'. Follow me!**

**Now, I'm gunna post a little of the next chapter so you can see what's coming :) **

_"The explanation is...we've been together for eight months?"_

_"That does sound More reasonable," Demi nodded, sitting on an arm chair across from the sofa, Katy taking hte other one, still smirking._

_Miley looked at her. "You mean...you aren't disgusted? You aren't weirded out?"_

_"Well I'm a little pissed that my best friend didn't tell me something that is pretty important about her life," Demi said, looking a little hurt._

_Miley bit her lip. "Dems, I'm sorry...It's just...Disney. And the press. We didn't want to be headlining news. We didn't want haters."_

_"You thought wed hate you?" Katy asked, shocked. "Um helloooo...hit single over here called I Kissed a Girl...why would I care?" She laughed. "You're still Miley and Taylor. My strange, young best friends. Right Demi?"_

_"Of course...well, not young. Except for Miley."_

_"Only be a few months!" Miley said, pouting, though the pout was quickly gone as Taylor, seeing the pout, leaned down and kissed her._

_"Hey! None of that now. I saw enough of that when I came in here." Katy said._

_Taylor and Miley reddened, giggling, and Demi laughed, speaking, "Nonetheless...you're still the same old Miley and same old Taylor. You're just dating now."_

_Miley and Taylor smiled at them, and all four of them got up, and were about to hug, before Katy suddenly stopped._

_"Wait..." She said. "Go wash your hands first."_

_Rolling thier eyes but remaining silent, Miley and Taylor did, before hugging thier best friends._

_Then Miley groaned, looking in the mirror. "If anyone sees this, especially paparazzi, Disney will have my head." She said, looking at Taylor's marks of affection._

_Taylor smiled innocently, "Sorry..."_

_"It wasn't like I was telling you to stop." Miley laughed._

_"Yea you deffinetly weren't." Taylor agreed, teasingly._

_It felt nice to them, not having to act like they weren't anything more then friends around other people._

_"Wait...but you two, seemingly two of the most innocent stars out there, have had sex?" Katy laughed. "That's rich."_

_Miley and Taylor blushed, as Miley dug through her bag for cover up._

_"Maybe." Miley finally muttered._

_"Come on, we need details!" Demi said, and Miley looked up at her, eyebrows raised._

_Demi shrugged. "I'm a teenager too! Dont give me that look! You're a disney star too! I've been hanging around Katy too long!"_

_They all laughed, and then Katy said, "But seriously. Details."_

_Taylor took the makeup Miley had found from her, and ordered her to sit down, and Miley did, tugging the neck of her shirt over so it was safe from the makeup, and Taylor began to try and hide the marks. They'd done this before._

_Taylor quickly covered the marks, well a red faced Miley told their friends the 'details they wanted._

_Then, The other three had to leave so Miley could act like she'd rested._

_Taylor wrapped her in a hug, Miley rested her head where it was leveled too when standing side by side, on Taylor's chest. "I love you." Miley whispered. "I'm glad you came, Tay."_

_"I love you too, and so am I. I missed you so much, Miles." Taylor said, combing her fingers through Miley's brunettes waves._

_"I missed you too," Miley agreed, meaning it very much, "Do you have to leave tonight?"_

_Taylor nodded sadly. "I have to head...I forget where. But yea. I do. But so do you, to continue your wonder world."_

_"I'd rather stay with you." Miley said softly, sighing._

_"Taylor, let's go!" Katy said, knocking on the door softly._

_Miley looked up at her, and Taylor smiled softly, "I'll be with you on your birthday. I promise. I will." She said._

_Miley smiled. "I understand if you can-"_

_"I will be." Taylor said, "I better get out there. You lay down." She ordered. "You need rest."_

_Miley nodded, rolling her eyes. "See you soon."_

_They kissed, and then Taylor exited, and Miley lay out on the couch._

_She hadn't expected the reactions that she'd gotten from Demi and Katy. She was grateful, but knew it wouldn't be simple with everyone else._

_They were the first two to know. Miley hadn't even told her mother or father. She was scared the most of telling them, them and her sisters and brothers. She didn't want them to hate her. She'd read about people who'd told their families they were gay or a lesbian, and their families had disowned them. She didn't want to be one of them. And she didn't want to know if she would be, because to find out that her parents wouldn't love her, couldn't love her, even though the only thing that was different about her was that she loved girls and not guys would kill her._

_It wasn't as though she'd been leading Nick, and then Justin on. She hadn't been. She had loved Nick in a way. And Justin. But she'd also been confused, so confused, about her feelings. Especially those towards a certain curly haired blond country singer._

**I'm going to try my best to get the full next chapters up by this time next week, so bear with me! Thanks for being such geat readers and reviewers =)**

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and/or Happy Haunaka (Very very very sorry if I spelled that wrong) and/or any other Holiday you may celebrate, and Happy New years everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful 2009, and that everyone has a even better 2010. **

**Let me know what you thought of the excerpt, what you want to see happen, and any thing else you can think of! **

**Follow me!**

**Love ya'll,  
-Livvy**


	4. Chapter 3

**I know I said I'd update at the same time, but that's out of the question with school at the moment, so I'll update as I finish! Review please =)**

* * *

Katy had been the one to speak, her expression shocked, but also slightly amused. Demi was just shocked.

"Uh...hi?" Taylor breathed, and then grabbed the shirts from the ground, giving Miley her's and then pulling her's on.

Miley also pulled hers over her head.

"What's going on here?" Katy asked, smirking, arms crossed.

"We were...um..."Taylor said, looking to Miley for help.

"Um...I was dying, because I couldn't breathe, and so Taylor here was saving me." Miley said, nodding, pleased with her awful excuse.

Demi gave her a look. "Really Miley? You can't do better then that?" She asked, and Miley grimaced.

"Ok." Katy agreed. "You were..."dying,"" Katy went along with it. "But shouldn't Tay have been on top of you if she was giving mouth to mouth? And how come you were both shirtless? And the biggest qusetions are why do you both have sex hair and hickeys?"

"And how come you're holding hands?" Demi agreed.

Miley and Taylor looked down, as they hadn't even realized they had been holding hands. But thier hands were indeed laced together. They didn't bother to let go, but instead their eyes flew to eachother's necks.

Taylor surveyed the evidence of her attention to Miley's neck, and Miley, Taylor's.

"Oh. That." Taylor said. "There is a perfectly plausible explanation for that. Tell 'em, Mile."

Miley glared at her, and sighe, shutting her eyes. "The explanation is...we've been together for eight months?"

"That does sound More reasonable," Demi nodded, sitting on an arm chair across from the sofa, Katy taking hte other one, still smirking.

Miley looked at her. "You mean...you aren't disgusted? You aren't weirded out?"

"Well I'm a little pissed that my best friend didn't tell me something that is pretty important about her life," Demi said, looking a little hurt.

Miley bit her lip. "Dems, I'm sorry...It's just...Disney. And the press. We didn't want to be headlining news. We didn't want haters."

"You thought wed hate you?" Katy asked, shocked. "Um helloooo...hit single over here called I Kissed a Girl...why would I care?" She laughed. "You're still Miley and Taylor. My strange, young best friends. Right Demi?"

"Of course...well, not young. Except for Miley."

"Only be a few months!" Miley said, pouting, though the pout was quickly gone as Taylor, seeing the pout, leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey! None of that now. I saw enough of that when I came in here." Katy said.

Taylor and Miley reddened, giggling, and Demi laughed, speaking, "Nonetheless...you're still the same old Miley and same old Taylor. You're just dating now."

Miley and Taylor smiled at them, and all four of them got up, and were about to hug, before Katy suddenly stopped.

"Wait..." She said. "Go wash your hands first."

Rolling thier eyes but remaining silent, Miley and Taylor did, before hugging thier best friends.

Then Miley groaned, looking in the mirror. "If anyone sees this, especially paparazzi, Disney will have my head." She said, looking at Taylor's marks of affection.

Taylor smiled innocently, "Sorry..."

"It wasn't like I was telling you to stop." Miley laughed.

"Yea you deffinetly weren't." Taylor agreed, teasingly.

It felt nice to them, not having to act like they weren't anything more then friends around other people.

"Wait...but you two, seemingly two of the most innocent stars out there, have had sex?" Katy laughed. "That's rich."

Miley and Taylor blushed, as Miley dug through her bag for cover up.

"Maybe." Miley finally muttered.

"Come on, we need details!" Demi said, and Miley looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

Demi shrugged. "I'm a teenager too! Dont give me that look! You're a disney star too! I've been hanging around Katy too long!"

They all laughed, and then Katy said, "But seriously. Details."

Taylor took the makeup Miley had found from her, and ordered her to sit down, and Miley did, tugging the neck of her shirt over so it was safe from the makeup, and Taylor began to try and hide the marks. They'd done this before.

Taylor quickly covered the marks, well a red faced Miley told their friends the 'details they wanted.

Then, The other three had to leave so Miley could act like she'd rested.

Taylor wrapped her in a hug, Miley rested her head where it was leveled too when standing side by side, on Taylor's chest. "I love you." Miley whispered. "I'm glad you came, Tay."

"I love you too, and so am I. I missed you so much, Miles." Taylor said, combing her fingers through Miley's brunettes waves.

"I missed you too," Miley agreed, meaning it very much, "Do you have to leave tonight?"

Taylor nodded sadly. "I have to head...I forget where. But yea. I do. But so do you, to continue your wonder world."

"I'd rather stay with you." Miley said softly, sighing.

"Taylor, let's go!" Katy said, knocking on the door softly.

Miley looked up at her, and Taylor smiled softly, "I'll be with you on your birthday. I promise. I will." She said.

Miley smiled. "I understand if you can-"

"I will be." Taylor said, "I better get out there. You lay down." She ordered. "You need rest."

Miley nodded, rolling her eyes. "See you soon."

They kissed, and then Taylor exited, and Miley lay out on the couch.

She hadn't expected the reactions that she'd gotten from Demi and Katy. She was grateful, but knew it wouldn't be simple with everyone else.

They were the first two to know. Miley hadn't even told her mother or father. She was scared the most of telling them, them and her sisters and brothers. She didn't want them to hate her. She'd read about people who'd told their families they were gay or a lesbian, and their families had disowned them. She didn't want to be one of them. And she didn't want to know if she would be, because to find out that her parents wouldn't love her, couldn't love her, even though the only thing that was different about her was that she loved girls and not guys would kill her.

It wasn't as though she'd been leading Nick, and then Justin on. She hadn't been. She had loved Nick in a way. And Justin. But she'd also been confused, so confused, about her feelings. Especially those towards a certain curly haired blond country singer.

Her and Taylor had been friends, good friends and nothing more. But then Miley had started to feel differently. She found herself attracted to Taylor in ways she hadn't thought would ever occur, in ways she hadn't ever been attracted to Nick or Justin.

It was then, when she'd started feeling like that, when she'd been plunged in to a world of confusion, that she'd broken up with Justin.

It was a few months later at the 2008 Grammy Awards, after her and Taylor had performed Fifteen and presented, that, in the excitement of what they'd just done, what they'd just accomplished...they kissed. It had been like a forced was pulling them together, and before they knew it, their lips were touching.

After, they both stared at the other in shocked silence. It'd been Taylor who spoke first, trying to apologize, trying to defend her actions. But Miley had shook, her head, said it was fine, and asked if it had just been because of the excitement. They both admitted they had felt feelings like more then friends...and it progressed form there.

Their lives had become a mess of emails, text messages, and late night phone calls and video chats when no one could hear them. They'd see each other at events and sneak off together, but around everyone else, the rest of the time, they had to hide it. They both knew that.

Miley sighed and yawned, her eyes drooping shut. She was tired...and she had a little while before she had to get ready...

---

Taylor walked slowly down the hall back to the large room. She was worried, she was upset, she wanted to punch someone. Miley seemed so..lost. So broken. She hadn't known it was this bad.

It was when they got together that Taylor learned that the strong, I-Don't-Care attitude Miley had was nothing but a facade. A cover to hide that three years of being called fat, ugly, a whore, a slut, talentless, and awful had taken it's toll on a girl that had already put up with it in school. Being told that she'd loose all her fans took effect.

Miley'd figured out that she had to be strong though. At least, she had to act like it. She'd tried to keep it up for Taylor. But she'd found out...she just hadn't known it was this bad, not until today.

From the moment Taylor had figured this all out, she'd vowed to protect Miley. She'd fix her. She'd make her happy again.

It seemed, though, that it was getting harder and harder to do.

--

When Miley was woken up by her mother, she'd been sleeping for two hours, though it had seemed like she'd just shut her eyes. From there, they did sound check, and then she'd gotten to eat dinner with everyone. Sitting at a large table with all of her friends, laughing and talking, Taylor saw some of the old Miley. Her Miley.

Everyone knew she'd changed, that something was different, so the times she acted like her old self, which were few and far between nowadays, were coveted.

Then, after lock down, the show started. A few minutes before Metro Station went on to start the show, after the whole crew stood in a circle for the pre-show praying and prep, Taylor, Demi, Katy, Nick, Joe, Kevin, Emily, and Mitchel all were escorted by security out to reserved seats, and security stayed with them.

After Metro Station finished, there was a short ten minute intermission, and then, Miley came on to loud, cheering fans, encased in the ice she was to 'Breakout' of.

The show went well, with no major problems, each song flowing in to the next, each outfit change going smoothly.

But, by the end of the show, Miley was exhausted and everyone could see it as she called out Metro Station to say goodbye, and then the show ended, all of them leaving the stage courtesy of the lifts.

Her mother was waiting, smiling, kissing her forehead. "Great job, baby!" She said, putting her arm around Miley's waist.

Miley smiled, "Thanks."

Mr. And Mrs. Jonas, who'd stayed backstage with her mother, told her she did good, and after a moment, all her friends appeared, filtering in from the stadium, high fiving, fist bumping, and hugging her, all carrying congratulations on a good show.

"Come on, Mile," Tish said, "You go get cleaned up, then come to the room. We're gunna have a party before we take off."

Miley nodded, and left to her dressing room. She was sweaty and disgusting, and desperately needed to shower. What she really wanted was a nice hot bath, comfy clothes, and abed so she could sleep for the next several days. And Taylor to be able to be with her. But she always wanted that.

Before jumping in the shower, she let herself fall to lay on the couch in her dressing room, and she grabbed her phone from her bag.

_**'Three new mssgs' **_her blackberry read. Looking, she saw they all were from Taylor.  
_  
'Good luck, Miles, you'll do great! xoxo love you'_

_'You look amaaazing. And pretty sexy on that motorcycle...;)'_

And the third one just recently, _'Katy's covering for me, I'm coming.'_

Miley smiled, and didn't have to wait long, because the door opened, shut, and was locked by Taylor a moment later. "It better really be locked this time," she said, coming over, and sitting beside Miley, who swung one leg over her, so she was straddling her. "Well hello." Taylor smirked, wrapping her arms around Miley.

Miley, arms wrapped loosely around Taylor's neck, smiled. "So I look sexy on a motorcycle?"

Taylor nodded, "Oh yea. Very."

"Well that's good to know," Miley said, lowering her mouth to Taylor's, kissing her hungrily, pressing their bodies together. Without stopping, Miley let her hands fall to Taylor's waist, to the hem of her shirt, which her hands slid under.

Miley ran her hands over Taylor's soft, smooth, warm skin, and let her mouth leave Taylor's, trailing kisses down to her neck.

Taylor didn't stop Miley, at least, not until Miley tried to remove her shirt.

Gently grabbing her hands, she said, "Miley, what are you doing?"

"What...does...it...look...like?" Miley mumbled through her kisses pressing to Taylor's skin.

Though she really didn't want her too, Taylor let go of Miley's hands to gently push her away.

"Miles," She said softly, gently smoothing some hair from Miley's eyes, tracing her fingers lightly over Miley's red lips, lightly swollen from all the kissing. "We can't, not again."

"Why?" Miley asked, confused, trying to kiss her again, though Taylor stopped her. Someone had to be the level headed one in the relationship. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do, but I also need to remember that we need to keep this under the radar, and right now you're supposed to be getting ready for a party." Taylor said gently.

"Screw the party." Miley whined. "I don't want to go, I want to be with you before you have to leave me, is that so wrong?"

"Hey, don't you dare go trying to guilt trip me, Miley." Taylor said with anger, "It isn't my fault. We both have jobs, images we need to keep up."

"I don't care!" Miley exclaimed, "What if I don't care about that anymore! Don't want to hie it anymore, Taylor. I don't want to hide myself anymore." She said tearfully.

"Miley," Taylor said softly, gently pulling Miley closer, Miley's head sliding to rest in the crook of her neck. It took her a moment to say, "No."

Miley froze, moving away, face twisted with hurt. "Why?" She whimpered. "Are you...ashamed? Are you ashamed of me? Is that it? You don't want them to know you love me?_**"**_

__"Why do you always think the worst of me, Miley?" Taylor asked, "You know I love you. That's not it, of course it isn't."

"Then _why_?!"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt!" Taylor said, "You know that after everyone finds out you'll have to put up with five times the shit you do now. It'll just get worse, Miley, not better, and I can't always make everything okay!"

"I think you can." Miley said softly, looking up at her.

"But I can't, Miley. I don't want you to get hurt more, and I just don't think that telling people now will make anything any better. So no. And we agreed -- we don't tell anyone until both of us agree."

Miley looked back at her for a long moment, face not happy.

"Miley," Taylor said, "I'm trying to protect you. I love you so much, I wish things were better. Please don't be mad."

"I not mad," Miley said softly, sighing as she settled her head in the crook of Taylor's neck again, "Just...aggravated with the world. "

"When the time is right, we'll tell everyone." Taylor promised, kissing the top of her head. The two of them settled in to silence for a few minutes, Taylor just holding Miley close to her, her face buried in her hair.

Finally, Taylor said, "You should really get in the shower, baby."

Miley nodded slowly, and got up.

Taylor stood. "Wait...we probably wont get to say goodbye like this later so...Goodbye." she said, "I'll see you on your birthday, I promise, and...it's going to be ok, Miley," She said, resting a hand on her cheek, the other holding Miley's hand. "It's all going to work out. You're beautiful, and talented, and absolutely amazing. And I love you, Miley. So much."

Miley, in tears again, hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. "I love you too," Was all she was able to choke out, in addition to, "So are you. You're so much more then me, Taylor. I'll miss you. I love you. Please don't leave me." Miley said, before reaching up to kiss her for a long moment, then breaking away and running in to the bathroom, the tears rolling uncontrollably already.

Taylor sighed, leaning against the door for a moment, Miley doing the same on the other side of the door, both of them, unknowing to the other, praying silently to God that things were going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait (again)! Here is, finally, the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! There might be a time jump between this chapter and next chapter. **

**Read, enjoy, review! I always am open to hearing you guy' suggestions!  
**

**-Livvy**

* * *

After the party, which lasted only a hour before Miley's tour bus had to leave for the next destination, Miley bade goodbye to everyone.

Giving hugs down the line, Taylor waiting at the door, she got to Demi, who stood just before Taylor, before her driver stuck his head out the door. "We gotta get on the road now, guys. We have schedules to keep."

"Ok Jimmy, be right there," Miley said, turning to her best friend.

"Good luck with the rest of the tour," Demi said, "I'll miss you around here."

"I'll miss you too...have fun shooting Camp Rock Two! Maybe if I have a day off I'll stop by if we're up near the boarder."

"You should! You can hang with us." Demi said.

"I'll try," Miley smiled, then frowned, "And I'm sorry I can't make your party."

"It's fine, I understand. You have a job to do...I'll let you take me out when you get back." Demi teased.

"Sounds like a plan," Miley laughed, hugging Demi. "See you later."

"Bye, Dems." Miley said, just as Jimmy called,

"Miley! We gotta hit the highway! Like, now!"

Miley frowned, "One sec!"

"Miley!" Tish called, "Now!"

Miley sighed, moving away from Demi. "Ok...well I'll see ya'll later." She said, Have fun with whatever it is ya'll are heading out to do. Keep in touch. Kevin, Danielle, good luck with the wedding planning. Bye everyone!" she said, reaching out to give Taylor nothing but a brief, short, one armed hug, showing no want to make it any longer, before she got on her bus, calling out one last goodbye.

Taylor stood there a bit shocked. Was she really that mad? Miley never listened to her driver or mother when being told to get on her tour bus to leave her friends. And they knew it took about a half hour to actually get her on the bus.

She could have stayed and said goodbye, well, as much as they could in front of everyone.

"Everything ok?" Demi asked under her breath, turning to Taylor as the bus began to pull away. Miley pulled back a curtain, and waved as the bus pulled out of the parking lot, following the train of others carrying Metro Station, the dancers, the band, the crew, and all the equipment.

Taylor sighed, shrugging. "I guess not. She's so...complicated." Taylor said, shutting her eyes.

"She's so messed up." Demi said. "She may think no one sees through her shell, but she's let it down in front of me before. I know how she really feels. She needs help, Taylor. And sometimes I think she just needs to...getaway from this. Well, from Disney at least. She just tries to be herself and figure things out, and then they tear her down."

"I know she needs help." Taylor said. "I've tried to tell her to get a shrink. We've fought over it. But she seems to think that I can help her. But I don't know if I can, Demi. Sometimes I think I'm just making it worse."

"Tay," Demi said softly, "Before...when we..found out...I haven't seen her that light...that _happy_, in a long time. You don't make it worse. Just give her time. Miley's as stubborn as all hell, especially now."

--

About an hour later, the bus was dark, her mother and little sister asleep in their beds.

Miley, whose room was the back of the bus (it wasn't that big...the bed was a bunk like the others in the bunk room, but it was secluded so she could get some privacy. It had a chair, and room for her clothes.) lay on her bed, curled in the blankets, and Sofie curled up against her. She absently stroked her dog with one hand, as she stared forward.

She shouldn't feel so upset, but she did. She shouldn't feel so empty, but she did. She saw her phone light up beside her head, from where it rested on her pillow. Picking it up to look at it, she saw Taylor's picture on the screen.

Pressing ignore, she put it down again. She shouldn't be mad at Taylor...but she was.

Her phone lit up again, and again she hit ignore.

Minutes later a text appeared.

_I know you're there, why aren't you answering me? _**_  
_  
Leave me alone.**

Miley put her phone down and held Sofie closer to her, and picked up her phone when the text alert showed up again.

_Fine, Miley. When you're ready to stop being bipolar and confusing, let me know. I'm doing the best I can. I'm sorry I can't give you everything you want and make everything perfect. Why don't you try being in my shoes?_

Miley swallowed, typing out a response. **Well sorry I'm so fucking high maintenance. No one's forcing you to be with me you know.**

_Stop being such a drama queen, Miley. And I know that. And I also know that until you stop blaming me for things that aren't my fault and stop being so bipolar acting, I can't do this._

Tears spilled over then without warning. It was sleepiness talking. It had to be. She's get a text any minute saying she was sorry.

But she didn't.

**Are you...serious?**

_Yes. I am._

Miley let out a cry. **You're...breaking up with me?**

_I'm sorry. I really am. Like I said, when you can stop blaming me then call me...or text me or whatever. I love you Miley. I just can't do this right now._

Unable to see her phone through her tears, Miley let it drop without sending anything back.

Whimpering, Sofie moved closer to her, licking at her face.

Miley hugged the small dog to her closely but gently, and buried her face in her pillow to muffle the sobs.

She then realized why she had been angry at Taylor for no apparent reason. Because she had wanted some way to prove that she could feel.

And she'd gotten it. The aching pain in her chest that wasn't at all physical was proof of that.

--

_October 1st, 2009_

More then a week had passed, and Taylor still hadn't tried to talk to her.

The ache in Miley's chest hadn't gone away.

"Miley," Tish's voice said softly. Miley turned in the hotel bed to face her mother, squinting her eyes against the light. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked.

Miley just shook her head.

Sighing, Tish kicked her shoes off. "Scoot over," She said, and Miley did, and her mother slid in beside her, and wrapped her arms around her.

Miley lay there in silence for a while, until Tish asked, "Did something happen between you and one of your friends or somethin'? Are you sick?"

"I'm sick." Miley said softly."I'm sick meaning I don't feel good and I'm sick meaning I'm sick of touring and I'm sick meaning I'm homesick." She said, breaking off in tears, "I wanna go home. I need a break, mommy."

Tish's heart broke, seeing her daughter crying, seemingly in pain. "Shhh, baby," She said softly, stroking Miley's hair, "I'll see what I can do baby girl. I promise."

And so, after a fighting match with Disney, Miley's tour was delayed for a week and a half, the shows were rescheduled, and about twenty four hours later, Miley was walking in the door of their home in Tennessee.

A smile actually lit up her face as she walked through the house, and Tish wanted to take a picture because she knew the smile would leave her face before the hour was over. But she wanted to savor what she had, so after doing a quick cleanup, putting Noah to bed as it was really late, and getting changed in to more comfortable clothes, mother curled up with her daughter on the sofa of their large family room with pints of Ben and Jerry's with Miley's favorite movie (P.S. I love You) playing on the TV.

Miley thought this was ironic. Her mother knew nothing of Miley's heart, which was shattered in to a million pieces, but she was going through the motions anyways. Shrugging, Miley was happy for this moment of piece, no matter how much she was hurting, and so she cuddled closer to her mother, and kept her eyes on the movie, hoping that things would get better.

They had to, after all...didn't they?

--

It filled the homepage of E! News, and was even on the televised news. '_Miley Cyrus Cancels a week and a half worth of shows and disappears without comment._' That, or at least some version of that, is all that Taylor saw.

She was worried. A week and a half meant that Miley was planning on coming back, but she still didn't know where she was. She herself was finally home for two weeks, a long needed break. Mostly, she'd walk around the land surrounding her house aimlessly. Why did she feel so guilty? She loved Miley, she did, but Miley had been being so unreasonable, and Taylor needed to be able to focus on...

It was then she'd stopped. In her aggravation, she hadn't realized what she'd done. She'd broken the promise she'd made to Miley.

Sighing, she hoped that Miley was hiding out here in Nashville, before going and getting in to her car.

--

Her mother had gone to the grocery store so they had food bringing Noah with her, and Miley was shut up in her room, laying on her bed staring at...well, nothing.

Her brunette waves framed her face, and she held Sofie close to her.

It was then that she head the doorbell chime, and she grumbled, groaning as she drug herself out of her bed.

Holding Sofie in her arms, she made her way downstairs, and pulled the door open,"Whatever you're selling we aren't interes--" She was startled to see Taylor there. She fell silent, and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hey." Taylor said softly.

Hearing her voice was like a splash of cold water. She wanted to cry.

"You didn't need to come to do it in person you know." Miley finally said, "I already have it in writing. That's quite enough."

Taylor sighed. "Can...can we talk?"

"What else is there to say?!" Miley cried out, voice breaking. She turned away from the door way, flinging at the door as she went, but Taylor quickly stopped it, and followed her in.

"Miley, please!" She called. Miley stopped, putting Sofie on the floor, before turning to face her.

"What? Did you come here to tell me again? Because I don't need to hear it Taylor, I don't want to hear it, I CAN'T HEAR IT!" She cried. "I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry! I don't mean to make you feel bad or-or blame you! I just-I don't know!" Miley wailed, entering the living room and letting herself fall to the couch. she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I hate being apart from you! I can't _take _it! I feel like part of me is missing and I don't know what to do!" She sobbed. "And I feel so messed up and...and I felt like you'd get sick of me at any second because you didn't want to deal with it! But just forced you away more because I just can't do anything right! I don't know what's _wrong _with me, Taylor! I'm sor-r-ry," she said with heavy sobs.

Taylor set her bag down on the couch, and then sat beside Miley. She carefully pried her arms away form her ligs, uncurling Miley from the ball she was in, and wrapping her arms around her. Miley let her head fall to rest in the crook of Taylor's neck, holding to her tightly.

"I shouldn't have said what I did," Taylor said. "I was just...scared, Miley. I'm scared that one day I'll say the wrong thing and something will happen to you. I'm scared that one day, I won't be able to fix it."

"You always fix it," Miley cried, though the sobs had somewhat died down. "When you're with me, everything's better. I need you, Tay." She whimpered. "Please don't break up with me. Please don't leave me. I promise...I'll try not to be such a bitch."

"You aren't a bitch," Taylor sighed, kissing her forehead, "And I'm sorry I ever said I was breaking up with you in the first place."

Miley said nothing else, cuddling closer to Taylor who smiled, holding her tighter.

"Why'd you come back here?" Taylor asked after a period of comfortable silence.

"All I wanted to do was cry." Miley said softly. "I wasn't in the performance mood at all. I missed home. I'm here for a week."

"Me too." Taylor said.

Miley smiled. "Sleepover!"

Taylor laughed, and smiled at Miley, who'd looked up, before gently kissing her.

Miley happily kissed her back, just happy to be back in Taylor's arms.

The two girls sat therein silence together, just holding each other, until the front door opened, and Tish called out, "Miley? Baby I'm home! Who's car is out front?"

Miley scrambled off of Taylor's lap, and on to the couch beside her, grabbing a magazine from the table and opening it, so they could pretend they'd been looking at it, and called, "Living room!"

Noah and Tish both appeared, both holding grocery bags.

"Look who was in town and came to visit!" Miley said brightly.

Tish held a wary look, suspicious of Miley's sudden change in mood. Deciding to not question it, just glad she was happy, Tish happily greeted Taylor. "Hi, sweetie! I didn't know you were in town. On a break?"

"Yea, so I decided to come on back home," Taylor smiled. "Nashville will always be home."

Tish smiled, "We'll I'm glad you're here...maybe a friend is just what Miley needed. She's been a little down lately. Would you like to stay for dinner? Heck, if you can, spend the night with Miley,have a slumber party! We're not doing anything. Just taking a break, keeping low profile...week off from touring."

"I'll have to go home first to get a few things and tell my mother, but sure, I'd love to. Thanks!" Taylor said.

Miley smiled. "Want to go do that now, well I help my mom?"

"Sure...I'll be back in like, twenty minutes." Taylor said, standing, grabbing her purse, "Thanks Mrs. Cyrus!" She said, calling goodbye to Miley for now, and leaving.

Miley went and helped her mother, happy, glad she was with Taylor, even if she knew eventually, she'd have to go back to touring, Taylor would go back to work, and they'd have to take up the old life style: sneaking around, sneaking in phone calls, video chats, and texts, and trying to make it work without each other.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter! Enjoy:) And follow me on twitter: itsmelivvy  
**

**Read, enjoy, review! I always am open to hearing you guy' suggestions!  
**

**-Livvy**

* * *

When Taylor got back to the Cyrus house, Tish let her in, looking mad, and rushing around. "Hey, hon...Miley's upstairs. I have to head out. Disney demanded I meet them in an hour at a place that's two hours away from here. Noah's spending the night at her friends house and they said it'd take a while for the meeting so I will probably just wind up getting a hotel room." She said, sighing, "I'm so fed up with that company. You're still free to stay, of course. I think Miley could really use your visit. Seeing her friends...it helps her. She's been so...well you've seen." Tish said. "I left money on the island, you guys can order something...Miley has my number, I'lll call later."

"No problem, Tish...good luck with that meting, and drive carefully! Don't worry about Miley...I know she's been upset. I'll take good care of her." Taylor smiled. Tish smiled back, and gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you, sweetie. You're a great friend to Miley." Tish smiled, "See you later, Tay!"

Tish left, and Taylor locked the doors behind her, then ventured upstairs to find Miley.

Walking in to her room, she heard the shower running from Miley's bathroom, and Miley's voice singing, Taylor's song actually.

"You lift my feet off the ground, you spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier." Miley's voice floated through the room.

She hadn't closed the bathroom door, and Taylor could see her outline through the fogged glass door of the shower.

Deciding to be sneaky, Taylor quickly got undressed herself, and then walked quietly in to the bathroom, and opened the door, and Miley didn't even notice.

"Wow that girl is oblivious to a lot," Taylor thought, as she stepped in and slid her arms around Miley's tiny waist from behind. Miley jumped letting out a squeak, but relaxed, realizing it was Taylor by the embrace.

"Why hello," Miley said, turning in her arms, and reaching on her tiptoes to reach Taylor's lips.

"Why are you showering at like, five in the evening?" Taylor asked when the kiss broke.

Miley shrugged, "I didn't have a reason to before but I was stinky and icky. I didn't think you'd find that so attractive."

Taylor let Miley take a step back, and her eyes ran up and down her bare, and wet body, with the water running over it in streams continuously.

"You look very attractive right now," Taylor murmured, pulling her back to kiss her again. "So _fucking _sexy." She amended, all the well sneakily sliding her hand between Miley's legs.

Miley let out a small moan, but said, "Wait, not here." She quickly shut off the water, and they both stepped out. Miley threw Taylor a towel from the closet before wrapping one around her own body to dry off, and then they retreated back to Miley's room.

"I have an idea," Miley said, as they both fell back on to her bed, laying down.

"Which is?" Taylor prompted, before pressing s few kisses to Miley's neck.

"Let's play a game," Miley said, shutting her eyes briefly as Taylor's lips trailed across her skin.

"Hmm, what kind of game?" Taylor asked, moving so Miley was on laying top of her, their bodies pressed together.

"Well, we take turns starting a line of lyrics to a song of the other's. The other has to finish the lyric. If they get it right, they get to do whatever they want to the other person for a minute, if they get it wrong, then the other person gets to to it to them. Whoever can't take it anymore first looses." Miley said, her face the picture of innocence.

"Ok," Taylor agreed. She'd sung her songs so many times, how would she forget? Not to mention she wrote them all.

But so did Miley...

"You go first." Miley said.

After thinking for a moment, Taylor smirked. This was from her first Miley album. "I wanna put the past behind."

Miley froze, biting her lip in concentration and Taylor wanted to take a picture of her because she looked adorable.

Finally, Miley breathed in resignation, "No idea."

Smirking, Taylor brought her lips to Miley's in a very intense kiss, all the while smoothing her hands up and down her hips and waist. Letting her lips trail off of Miley's lips, she brushed them across her skin, do the spot near her collar bone that Taylor knew drove Miley crazy.

Letting out a whimper, Miley breathed, "You're gunna...l-leave a mark..."As Taylor sucked on her skin, but she just ignored her, and continued. Just before Taylor knew the minutes was up, she moved her hand down Miley's legs, to slide between them, to press her hand flat between her legs, but Miley still squirmed, and Taylor smirked, feeling how turned on she already was.

"Time!" Miley said, determined to win something. She always lost at games. She had to win this one. Taylor stopped, though she slid her hands up on Miley's body, to rest on her lower back.

"Bring it." She said.

Miley thought long and hard, before confidently saying, "And it was overrated."

Taylor thought for a minute, then grinned, "But just look what I've created, I came out alive but I'm black and blue."

Miley pouted, but Taylor kissed it away, this time, more intense, moving her lips quickly down to Miley's neck, all the well flipping them so she was on top of her, and placing her hands over Miley's breasts, rubbing her palms against her sensitive nipples. They hardened instantly, and Miley let out a noise, squirming under her, which Taylor smirked about, but went right on anyways, taking one of her girlfriend's nipples in her mouth, well using her fingers on the neglected one.

Knowing it would turn her on even more, Taylor leaned close to Miley's ear, breathing out, "So _fucking _hot..."

For some reason, Miley got turned on, hearing curses from Taylor's mouth.

The minute ended, and Miley breathed deeply, trying to think of something to make the heat between her legs die down, to make her body calm down...but with Taylor on top of her like that, there was no way.

"Are you overloaded."Taylor shot out, and Miley grinned in triumph. She knew this one!

"Candy coated your life's imploding now." She said, then grinned. "My turn."

Miley decided to play dirty right away, attaching her lips right to the spot on her neck that drove Taylor crazy, her hands going right for Taylor's breasts, smoothing her palms over her nipples, and, once they'd hardened, softly pinching them between her fingers and she sucked without mercy on that spot. After Making Taylor moan because of that for a while, she moved her mouth down to take one of her nipples in her mouth, and Taylor had to stop her saying, "Times up!"

Miley reluctantly stopped, and thought. "I took a chance."

"I took a shot, and you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not." Taylor finished, and then played dirty herself, sliding her hand down and spreading Miley's legs so she could push two fingers right in to her. Miley let out a shriek, and Taylor slowly took them out, stroking Miley's slit. "Someone's really horny," Taylor breathed in Miley's ear as she massaged Miley's clit. "Baby you are so _fucking _wet...all for me." She breathed, and Miley moaned loudly. The minute was about to end, but Miley whimpered.

"Fuck the game, I want you."

Taylor smirked, but kissed her, fulfilling her request. Their mouths moved together in a passionate kiss, wanting only each other. Their hands moved to each other's pussy's, their fingers entering each other.

The fingers pumped in and out, as well as massaging the others clits, and both girls were moaning, groaning, cursing messes who had eyes for only eachother.

After a period had passed, both of their climaxes were growing. "Baby...I...I..." Miley breathed, burying her face in Taylor's neck.

"Me too..."Taylor said, as Miley's hands pleasured her.

Moments later, together, they both reached their climax, shouting the other's name. Their bodies, warm and damp were touching at every possible point, as they lay, curled together in Miley's sheets. Taylor rolled off of Miley, and pulled her closer, Miley's head resting over Taylor's heart, their bodies pressed together, arms wrapped around each other. For once, in a period of peace and quiet that would last more the n a few hurried minutes, the lovers lay there, content, before moving to Miley's jacuzzi tub, where they pleasured each other again.

After that, and after showering, where they washed each other, and after setting an alarm to be sure they were up before Tish got home, Taylor and Miley cuddled together in Miley's bed, bare bodies pressed together, tangled with the sheets and each other, all problems on another planet, if only for the moment.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken so long for an update, a lot of stuff has been happening. Between other stories, and then personal issues, and school stuff, It's been hard. I had to do and send in all my college applications, and I've been getting swamped with schoolwork. On top of that, my grandmother was in the hospital and there was a time when we thought we'd loose her (but she's ok now!) and more recently, my older sister was in a car accident at college, so we went down there to be with her. She was in the hospital a few days, a few broken bones and a concussion. She could have been a lot worse, and I'm just so glad it wasn't, it was terrifying, getting the call, and the ride down there was so nerve wracking. However, now that things are kind of settling down (besides the school work), I had time to write. This story is actually becoming my first priority now. I just adore Maylor, they make me so happy. So I'm going to stop talking now, and let you read! I hope you are still reading! **

**Enjoy, let me know what you think in a review!**

**-Livvy  
**

* * *

When Taylor woke, the alarm they'd set still hadn't gone off, but that was fine with her. She woke to the most beautiful sight.

Moving slowly from the bed, she pulled the sweats and t-shirt she'd brought on, then sat on the bed and watched Miley.

She lay, with her head on the pillow, her soft wavy brown hair shiny and framing her face, a sea of brown on the white sheets. During their sleep, they'd kicked the sheets off of the bed, so she was uncovered. Miley was so embarrassed about her body, and everything for that matter, but Taylor thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.

Her petite frame, her beautiful hair, her deep blue sparkly eyes. Her soft, full lips, the cute nose. Her neck, her everything. One thing Miley was especially self conscience about was her chest - though it was true that er breasts were slightly disproportionate to the rest of her body, and were big for her tiny frame, Taylor saw nothing to be ashamed of. She happened to love Miley's chest-and not just as a sex object. She loved everything about that girl, whatever flaws Miley _thought _she had included. Taylor watched as Miley turned to her side, trying to cuddle up to someone who wasn't there. She looked adorable, as her face scrunched in confusion and she pouted, her eyes slowly opening, and she yawned, sleepily.

"Taytayyyy," She whined, and Taylor laughed at the new nickname. "Come back here." Miley demanded, pouting at her.

"What if your mom gets home, baby?" Taylor asked, gently running her fingers through Miley's hair.

Miley simply pouted, and so Taylor got up, locked Miley's bedroom door, and then went and got her a t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, then went back. "Then at least get dressed in case she gets home." Taylor said. Miley sighed, but sat up, and held her arms up. Laughing, Taylor helpfully pulled the shirt over her head, and then slid the pants up her legs, and then crawled back in to bed with her. Miley smiled happily, and curled up close to her, one of her legs sprawled across Taylor's legs, her head resting on Taylor's shoulder, right in the crook of her neck, and Taylor's arms around her, her's around Taylor. "You are very cuddly." Taylor said, sliding her hand under Miley's shirt to trail her fingers across Miley's bare skin.

Miley shivered and cuddled closer to her, shrugging. "I like cuddling. I like being held."

"I know," Taylor murmured, kissing her forehead. "Not complaining."

Miley smiled, snuggling closer to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Taylor said, "Now sleep, baby, rest."

Miley listened, shutting her eyes and snuggling to Taylor, falling in to a deep comforting sleep.

When Miley woke up again a few hours later, she was alone. She rolled out of bed and into her bathroom to clean up and use the toilet, then walked out of her bedroom, downstairs. The smell of pancakes was in the air, and Miley's stomach growled.

Entering the kitchen, she saw Noah and Taylor at the island, and her mom at the stove.

Though Miley was silent as she entered, Taylor looked up right away, as though she could sense her, and smiled. Tish looked over as Miley came in, and smiled, "Hey there sleepyhead," She teased, holding an arm out, and Miley walked over to her, putting an arm around her mother's waist. Tish put an arm around Miley's shoulder's, hugging her close and kissing her forehead, as she held a spatula in the other hand.

"You sleep well last night?" Tish asked.

Miley nodded, "Yea, better then recently."

"Good." Tish said, "The past week you've been talking in your sleep and tossing and turning," Tish said.

"Talking in my sleep?" Miley asked, alarmed, as she sat on the stool next to Taylor.

"Yea, mumbling things about not leaving, I don't know I couldn't make sense of it. Want some pancakes?"

Miley's stomach audibly growled then, and the four girls laughed, and Tish said, "I'll take that as a yes. Oh, your daddy called earlier when you were sleeping, so call him sometime today."

"Ok," Miley said, as her mother put a plate in front of her. Miley grabbed the syrup and deposited about half of the bottle on to her pancakes, as Noah and Taylor watched, laughing. Tish turned around and gave her a look, sighing.

Miley grinned innocently, beginning to eat. One hand in her lap as she ate with the other hand, she reached over for Taylor's hand, resting in the blond's lap. She laced their hands together, squeezing lightly, Taylor squeezing back before they let go.

"What's the plan for today?" Tish asked, leaning against the counter top of the island with her coffee.

Miley shrugged, swallowing her food, before asking Taylor, "Do you have to go home?"

Taylor shook her head, "Not till later."

Miley smiled, "Hanging out with Taylor."

"You girls wanna go shopping?"

Taylor and Miley looked at each other, grinning, "Sure!"

Miley, Taylor, Tish, and Noah arrived back at the Cyrus' house around dinner time, laden with bags, and having had a fun time. Taylor and Miley had 'lost' Tish and Noah, and armed with clothes got one dressing room, where they did try on clothes, but also had a little fun making out.

Miley helped Taylor put all her bags in to her car, and then Taylor helped Miley bring her's up to her room, they locked the door behind them, and fell on to Miley's bed, a tangled mass of limbs.

"I have to go soon," Taylor said softly, combing her fingers gently through Miley's hair.

Miley's smile vanished. "I know."

Taylor kissed her gently so that a small smile again graced Miley's face. "It's going to be ok." Taylor said.

Miley said nothing, and just cuddled closer to Taylor, burying her face against her neck.

"When everyone knows," Miley said, moving her head away to look at her girlfriend, "Promise me that we'll go somewhere tropical, just the two of us, for at least a week."

Smiling softly, Taylor said, "I promise."

Miley held out her pinky, and smiling wider, Taylor locked their pinkies together and they pinky swore.

"When?" Miley said then, looking at her ceiling.

"When what?"

"When will you be ok with telling people?" Miley said, and Taylor was aggravated to hear the tone back in Miley's voice. The 'you don't love me' tone. Taylor said nothing, and then sighed in annoyance as Miley rolled away from her, sitting up, looking down at her. Taylor sat up too, and looked at her.

"You know," Miley said, "Accepting the fact that I was bi, was pretty hard for me. And when I finally did, I told myself that I wouldn't sacrifice anything I want. I still want to...to get married, and have a family, Taylor. At this point, I honestly don't give a shit about what anyone besides my family thinks. I love you more then anything, I want to be able to go on dates, and go out together and act like what we are. I want to be able to have a normal relationship."

"That's part of the reason I'm afraid, Miley," Taylor said, "What if my family hates me?"

"They won't." Miley said with confidence.

"How do you know?" Taylor said, voice breaking. Her biggest fear finally revealed, she watched as Miley turned to look at her, panicking when she was the tears shinning in Taylor's eyes.

"Tay, don't cry," She begged, wrapping her arms around her, holding her close. "I know...because I just do! Because how could they think this is wrong, when it's clearly so right? How can they hate us for love? I just know we're meant to be together, and I know they'll see it. I promise you, I promise."

Even though Taylor knew Miley couldn't promise what her parents would say and do, the passion in her voice as she spoke made Taylor believe her. Wiping her eyes, she looked Miley right in the eye. "Before the new year," She promised. "Okay? We'll tell our families before Christmas, and everyone else before the new year."

Miley smiled, and nodded, "If you're sure."

"I'm sure about you," Taylor said, hand gently resting on Miley's cheek. "Nothing else matters." She added softly, before kissing her.

The two remained together for a while, before they reluctantly parted.

Over the next few days, they spent as much time as possible together, and Tish noticed the change in Miley's mood. Thoughts nagged at her, she wanted desperately to talk to Miley about the things she noticed, but never did, deciding it would happen when the time was right.

Taylor was so happy, seeing how lighthearted and happy Miley was. They went riding through the Cyrus' large plot of land, Miley laughing and grinning widely as the wind whipped her long locks of hair out behind her.

On the final day before Miley had to go back to her tour, the two rode out deep in to Miley's dad's land, to a small pond, where there was a small waterfall. securing the horses to a tree, They got off of the horses, and Miley pulled the blanket she'd brought from the bag, and they lay it out on the ground, and then lay down atop it, Miley curling close to Taylor's body. The two lay in silence for a long while, listening to the soft wind on the trees, snuggling together against the cold. As Taylor absently pulled her fingers gently through Miley's hair in a comforting motion, Miley spoke.

"Sometimes I regret it." Miley said softly in to the peaceful silence that surrounded them, revealing something she'd always been afraid to say out loud.

"What?" Taylor asked softly.

"Signing with Disney. Becoming famous. I miss how before, I was Miley, not Miley Cyrus, teen pop star. I love performing and singing and acting...I love my fans...but sometimes, the bad outweighs the good. Sometimes, I just wanna run away, from all the haters, the complainers, the company, the paparazzi. I miss when I could just be Miley. I feel like sometimes, I'm going to loose myself, Taylor. I'm so afraid." Miley said.

"You won't ever loose yourself," Taylor assured her, shifting them so she hovered over Miley, looking down at her straight in to her eyes, "I won't let that happen. And you wont ever be just Miley to me, baby...you're _my _Miley. My everything."

"I wish you could come with me." Miley whispered, her eyes closing as they filled with tears, dripping over. Taylor leaned down, pressing soft kisses to Miley's face, kissing her tears away. "I do too, but I can't. But it'll be ok, I promise you that. And your birthday isn't far off, and I promise promise promise I will be there. It's going to be ok, Miley Ray. It will be."

Miley said nothing, eventually calmed down again, and she just lay there, staring up at Taylor, their eyes locked to one another's. Taylor noticed as the playful gleam fell in to Miley's eye, and she asked, holding back giggles, "Guess what we get to have?"

"What...?" Taylor inquired.

"Birthday sex," Miley laughed, and then Taylor laughed with her, loving seeing the smile on Miley's face.

"Oh of course," Taylor said, "Gotta make you scream in your seventeenth year...even though I make you scream all the time." Taylor smirked. Miley flushed, but shrugged,

"It's not my fault you're so good at loving me and making me feel good," Miley said, "And It's not my fault I'm vocal."

"I never said I minded," Taylor said, mouth right at her ear, nibbling softly at it, "I like making you moan, and scream, and whimper. I love all your sex noises. We'll have to try something new on your birthday," Taylor decided, smirking seductively.

Miley let out a moan, running her fingers through the blond locks, pulling Taylor's lips down to hers. When the kiss broke, Miley sighed, "I hate how we have to be apart for so long all the time. I miss your hugs, and kisses, and seeing you. I feel like I'm lost without you."

"I'm always only a phone call away, baby," Taylor said softly, stroking Miley's face. "Whenever you need me."

"I feel like I need you so much more then you need me." Miley confided quietly.

"I need you Miley. I need you so much. Maybe not at the same time, maybe not in the same ways, but god I need you. Without you, I don't know what I'd do." Taylor said, and the intensity of her voice made Miley believe her. The two lay in silence for a while longer, before Miley, beet red, spoke.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. Taylor, looking at her, saw how flushed she was, and, intrigued, nodded.

"Of course."

Eyes looking anywhere but Taylor, Miley struggled out what she wanted to ask. "When we can't be together, you know...physically, make love...do you...like...do you..." Miley struggled.

"Pleasure myself?" Taylor supplied, awing inside over how adorable Miley was when embarrassed.

Miley nodded, grateful as she hadn't known how to phrase it.

"Sometimes," Taylor said, "When it gets too far to ignore. Why?" Miley shrugged, still looking anywhere but her girlfriend. "Have you...?" Taylor asked, interested as to why this was brought up.

"I can't." Miley said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I feel weird!" Miley said, "It feels awkward, like I don't know what I'm doing."

"Just think about us," Taylor said softly, "About when we make love. Think about what you do to me to make me feel good, and what I do to you. When I do it, you are all that's on my mind."

Just then, the alarm on her phone that Miley had set in order to give them time to get back interrupted them, though neither of them moved for a moment, before Miley sighed. Taylor still did not get off of her, but said, "Try, it'll make things a little easier. Ok?"

Miley nodded, and Taylor smiled, kissing her, before they both got up, and reluctantly got back on the horses, and headed back, where they parted for the last time until Miley's birthday.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, this is shocking, I'm updating faster then six months! Haha, I hope you guys like this chapter...this is when everything really starts happening. Please Let me know what you think! I'm sure you'll have some reaction after you read the end. haha, ENJOY!**

**-Livvy  
**

* * *

The days drug on, slowly turning in to weeks, and the weeks passed by slowly. Miley tried to enjoy her tour as much as possible, but as soon as she went back, everything went back to being the same.

The same stress, the same amount of paparazzi, the same amount of Liam, being obnoxious. The same routine of playing phone tag with Taylor, of having few calls mixed in with fewer video chats. The only routine form of communication they had was texting each other.

Finally, though, it was the day of her birthday.

They'd been in New York for a few days, and so she had her own hotel she had the day off, and she'd had a concert last night, she was still sleeping at noon when her mother sent someone to begin occupying Miley for the day, so the party could be set up.

Using the key that Tish had given her, Taylor opened the door of Miley's hotel room, and stepped in, quietly shutting the door behind her. She'd already ordered room service to be delivered for breakfast, and she was armed with a bag of Miley's favorite movies, ice cream, and other junk food; as she figured Miley would love a day for them to just stay in together, and cuddle, as she know Miley loved that. She quietly put the food in Miley's en room kitchenette's freezer and on the counter, and removed her shoes, and then she went over to the bed. She turned the lamp beside it on low, and then sat on the edge of it.

She took a moment to admire Miley's peaceful, sleeping expression. She was so adorable. Smiling, Taylor leaned over her, gently stroking her hair. "Miley," She said softly in her ear. "Wake up, honey."

Miley let out a noise, and moved a little, but didn't wake, her nose scrunching in annoyance.

"Miley Ray," Taylor whispered, shaking her gently, "Wake up, it's your birthday," She said, a little louder. When that didn't work either, but she just knew that Miley was awake, though half asleep, Taylor leaned down and pressed her lips right to Miley's.

Miley, who had thought it was her mother trying to wake up, opened her eyes right away. Taylor pulled away, smiling. "Good morning, my beautiful." She said, "Happy birthday, baby."

"Taylor!" Miley yelped, scrambling up, to throw her arms around her girlfriend, burying her face against her neck.

Taylor wrapped her arms around Miley, smiling, holding her close. "Happy birthday, Miley," She said softly, kissing the top of her head.

Miley said nothing, but moved her head from it's place in the crook of Taylor's neck, so she could kiss Taylor hungrily. Their lips moved on each others forcefully, their tongues dancing together, hands running along their lover's body.

"I missed you so much," Miley said when they broke for air, and Taylor was horrified to hear tears in her voice.

"Baby, don't cry," She said, wiping away the tears, and kissing her on the mouth. "It's ok."

"They're happy tears," Miley said softly, locking her arms around Taylor again. "I'm so glad you're here, baby."

"I'm glad I'm here too," Taylor said, holding Miley again, knowing it's what she wanted. "Come on," She said, and let go just so she could move to get under the covers with Miley, and lay down.

Miley followed her closely, instantly curling against her, head resting on her chest, legs coiling through Taylor's.

"I missed you, Taytay," Miley said, holding tightly to Taylor as though she thought she may disappear.

"I missed you too," Taylor whispered, holding her close. "I'm not going to disappear though, love."

"It feels like everything is going to disappear right now, Tay," Miley whispered.

Taylor's heart sunk.

It was getting worse again.

...

Hours later, after the two girls gorged on ice cream and junk food, cried over The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, and PS I love you; and then after dancing the night away at Miley's birthday bash, they entered their own hotel rooms.

Miley blew time for an hour by watching TV, and then it was one AM, and Taylor slipped in to the hotel room. Shutting the television off, Miley grinned, and got up, greeting her with a kiss.

Careful to put the chain on the door so even someone with a key couldn't open the door all the way, the two then sat on the couch in Miley's room.

Miley instantly began to complain, as Taylor handed her the small gift bag.

"I said not to get me anything!"

"And I told you that I wasn't going to listen, so get used to it," Taylor said, grinning sweetly. "I wanted to get you something, and it's not something random. Please open it."

Sighing, Miley listened. She pulled out a small square wrapped in tissue paper, and after ripping off the paper found a velvet black ring box. Raising her eyebrows, she looked at Taylor, who pushed her on with her eyes.

She slowly flipped the lid of the box open, and her mouth formed a large 'O' at the ring inside of it.

It was a thin, white gold band with tiny diamonds set in to it. In the center, it was brought together by a heart, and, Miley noticed, engraved in to the heart in the tiniest writing it said "forever" on one hump of it, and "taylor" on the other.

Blinking back tears, Miley looked up at Taylor.

"It's a promise ring," She explained softly, holding up her own left hand, where on her ring finger, was an identical ring, only her's said "miley" instead. "I know you won't be able to wear it in public right now, and neither will I...but I just...if we were a little older, then I would ask you to marry me, that how strongly I feel. I can't imagine my life without you, Miley Ray. It's ok if you don't like it-"

She was cut off, as Miley kissed her passionately. "I love it," She whispered, forehead resting against Taylor's when they broke apart. "It's perfect, and it's beautiful, and I love it."

Taylor smiled widely, "I'm glad."

Miley handed the box to her, and smiled, holding her left hand out. Grinning, Taylor removed the ring gently from the box, and slid it gracefully on to Miley's ring finger.

"Thank you," Miley said softly, then moved the bag, box, and everything to the floor, and kissed Taylor again, hands on her face. The kiss only intensified as the seconds went by, Miley gently pushing her back, so Taylor was laying out on the couch, Miley on top of her as their lips fused together over and over. As the kiss went on, the two girls began shedding each other of their clothing, their want for each other growing and growing, until they had each brought each other to climax. They then proceeded to shower together, where they made love again under the hot spray of the water, and washed each other.

Afterward, they retired to bed, falling asleep in each others arms, smiling.

...

After Miley's birthday,the lovers parted again, but not for long this time. By the first of December, Miley's tour had ended and she was back in Los Angeles, which was where Taylor was as well. They still did not see eachother often, however, as busy schedules kept them apart. Thier phone calls became more frequent though, and it was easier to see each other by hanging out or going out to eat occasionally, sometimes accompanied by Brandi, Demi, or Katy, or a combination of the three.

Before they knew it, it was December thirteenth, Taylor's twentieth birthday. She was having a party with all of her friends and family.

Miley had been unable to make it until an hour after it started because of a appearance she had to make, but Taylor was eagerly looking for her when she was due to arrive. In between eating, dancing, and having fun, she was always looking for Miley.

She never saw her.

She never showed up.

She never even called Taylor, or texted her, and she wouldn't answer any of Taylor's calls or texts throughout the night. So it was on December fourteenth that a hurt Taylor walked up the steps of Miley's Toluca Lake home, and rang the bell.

Tish answered seconds later, looking rushed. "Oh, Taylor, sweetie, hi!" She said, "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Cyrus...is Miley home?" Taylor asked. Since she isn't answering text messages, phone calls or anything.

"Yea..." Tish said, face falling, calling in to the house, "Noah! Let's GO!" Before turning back to Taylor. "Miley has been locked up in her bathroom since she got home. Several hours past her curfew." She said in a tone that indicated anger with her daughter. "So she's already in trouble, and the fact that she may have been drinking just adds to it. I've tried to get her out, Brandi's tried, Trace has tried, Braison's tried, Billy's tried. Now they're gone and I have to get Noah to an audition. I don't want to leave her, I'm scared to leave her, but I have to."

"You want me to try?" Taylor asked.

"Would you?" Tish asked, relieved, looking scared, worried then. "I don't know what's wrong anymore, Taylor."

"I'll try. I'm sure she's...fine, Mrs. Cyrus." Taylor hesitated to assure her.

Noah walked up then and Tish looked at her watch. "Thank you so much, honey...I hate leaving her like this. And tell her that she's grounded."

"I will. Good luck Noah!" Taylor said, waving at them, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Slowly, she climbed the stairs. Her own girlfriend had disregarded her birthday, all to go out and get drunk at only seventeen? Ouch.

Entering Miley's room, she heard crying from the bathroom.

She walked over to the dresser, and found a hair pin, then picked the lock of the bathroom.

Miley was kneeling, hunched over in front of the toilet, body shaking.

"GO AWAY!" Miley screamed in tears, "I TOLD YOU ALL TO GO AWAY!"

"Fine, Miley, you want me to go away?" Taylor shouted back, "Fine! I'll go away, and I won't come back!"

"Taylor?" Miley whimpered.

"Yea. Me. What the fuck did you do last night Miley Ray Cyrus?" Taylor hissed.

"I-I went out with h-h-him." Miley cried. Taylor knew that 'him' meant Liam. "To some p-party."

"And you got drunk? You didn't listen to your parents, you went to a party, you got home late, and now you've been acting like a drama queen for the past several hours. Oh and from what I see of your outfit, you look like some prostitute who got back from working the corner!" Taylor yelled at her.

Miley couldn't respond, because she got sick again, vomiting into the toilet, mixed with sobs.

Ordinarily, Taylor would have knelt beside her, comforted her, held her hair back. But she could find no sympathy for her right now, too upset, angry, hurt.

"It hurts," Miley cried, when she stopped.

"It's your own fault." Taylor said. "What else did you do, Miley?" She snapped, "Did you have sex with him?"

Overcome with nausea, Miley moaned, "I don't know-w-w," breaking off in to sobs as she dry heaved more.

Waiting until she finished, Taylor said, "That's a load of shit! If you don't know then you have to be really stupid! How in the hell could you NOT know?"

"S-stop calling me names!" Miley sobbed feebly. "Why are you being so mean? I thought you loved me."

Taylor softened, noting the way Miley said it. As though she'd expected that Taylor had been lying all along, as though the fact that she'd ever thought she had loved her made her an idiot.

"And I thought you loved me." Taylor shot back. "But when you love someone you don't cheat on them. And only really slow people would not know if they had sex, Miley."

Miley shakily got to her feet, and slowly turned around, hunched over. "You've told me I look like a whore prostitute. You've called me stupid. Now I'm slow too? You're the one calling me all these names, and you're saying I don't love you?" She cried, head down, hair hanging in front of her face, covering any sight Taylor had of her.

"I'm sorry!" Taylor cried out, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! God, I love you Miley! But you...you..."

It was then that Miley lifted her head, her hair falling away from her face. Her hair was messy, ratty, and knotty. Mascara and eye liner ran down her face, her eyes red and swollen, and holding signs of the alcohol in her system. But what stood out most to Taylor were the angry black and blue bruises on Miley's face, on her neck, on her arms and legs.

With a shaky hand, Taylor reached out to gently pull the top of Miley's tight, skimpy tank top down. The bruises continued on her breasts and stomach.

"Miley..." Taylor breathed out, tears filling her own eyes at the sight of her girlfriend. "My God, Miley, what did he do to you?"

Miley pulled away from her, sobbing, "I told him I didn't want to go, Taylor! I told him no! But then he said he'd call Disney and complain and get me fired! He said he'd make up lies and use photo shopped pictures! And they would have believed him! So I had to go! And he made me wear this. After a while at the party, he took me in to a room, and he..he tried to..get me to...have sex with him, but I wouldn't. He seemed fine at first and got me a drink. He said it was soda! But he'd spiked it with alcohol, a lot of it! And when I still wouldn't, I was tipsy, and he made me drink more! And then I just remember feeling like I was flying! And the pain. He kept h-h-hitting me...and biting me...and...and I woke up in his car hours later," She sobbed, "And God, the pain, it hurt so bad. It's worse n-now. And I got home, and I ran up here without my parents seeing me, and...and I think he raped me, Taylor...I think I was raped." She sobbed with pain, "I-i Sent him a text asking what happened." She cried.

Taylor ran to her room and grabbed her phone, and opened it.

One new message from Liam.

She opened, and her blood boiled at what she saw. '_Dont worry babe...i used a condom ;)'_

Shutting Miley's phone, she put it in her own pocket, and then went back to her.

Miley stood on shaky legs, sobbing. Taylor walked past her, biting back the anger burning inside of her so she could refrain from hunting Liam down.

"Let me take you to the hospital." Taylor said quietly.

Miley immediately shook her head, backing away. "No! No, I don't want to, please don't make me go," She pleaded, shaking more.

"Ok," Taylor whispered gently, "Calm down, it's ok. Calm down sweetie, please," Taylor pleaded. "I'll take care of you, I promise." Miley numbly nodded, tears pouring out of her eyes, still shaking.

Taylor began to run a bath, adding all the soaps and such that Miley used, and then turning to her. She gently placed her hands at the hem of the tank top, and pulled it gently over Miley's head. Continuing to gently remove the rest of Miley's clothes, her eyes surveyed the damage Liam had done. Her anger burned more and more as she noted every bruise, every cut. She noted every wince Miley made, every sob that she heard. She vowed to one day cause him five times as more pain then he cause her Miley.

"Come on, baby," Taylor said gently, escorting Miley to the tub, and helping her in safely.

Then, Taylor set to work cleaning everything up.

She put the clothes in to a plastic bag, flushed and cleaned the toilet and around it, and then she sat on the edge of the tub. Miley silently leaned over to lay her head, her hair piled on top of her head and secured with a clip, to rest against Taylor's leg.

Taylor began to slowly stroke Miley's hair, whispering, "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." Miley murmured. "C-can you help me shower...I don't know if I can stay up."

"Of course," Taylor murmured, and set the tub to drain, then helped Miley stand. She reached in to turn the shower on, and get it to the right temperature.

Miley slowly moved under the spray, holding Taylor's arm for support. Taylor helped her through the process slowly, and when she was finished, got one of Miley's big fluffy towels, and helped her dry off. Going in to Miley's room, Taylor helped her dry off, and then in to panties, a bra, and flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Then, Miley sat on the bed, well Taylor stood behind her, working a brush gently through her wet, tangled hair, and then drying it with a towel as much as possible.

When that was done, Taylor helped Miley get in to bed. "Can I get you anything?" She asked,making sure she was comfortable.

Miley silently shook her head, and then whispered, "Hold me, please. Just...hold me."

Taylor nodded, and locked the door, and then crawled in to Miley's bed with her after kicking off her shoes.

Miley cuddled up to her, resting her head in the crook of Taylor's neck, and Taylor held her close, kissing the top of her head.

Taylor held her, and began to sing softly to Miley, because she was at complete loss of what to do or say, and the fact that Miley needed her more then anything right now was seriously the one thing keeping her from buying as many torture devices as possible, and then finding Liam Hemsworth to use them on.


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you all aren't mad about what happened in the last chapter, not many of you commented. I hope you're still reading. This is really when everything starts happening, so I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think:)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**-Livvy  
**

* * *

It wasn't long before Taylor felt the dampness of Miley's tears on her skin, and Miley was shaking with sobs. She sounded so broken, so hurt, that Taylor wanted to break down herself. "Miley it's going to be ok," She whispered feebly, "I promise it will be ok."

"You've said that before," Miley sobbed. She wasn't trying to blame Taylor, but was just stating facts. She had said that before, and right now it definitely was not ok.

Despite the fact that she knew Miley wasn't trying to blame her, she felt responsible. She should have protected her better. If she'd listened to Miley and they'd told everyone when Miley had wanted to before, she wouldn't have had to go with Liam to protect her job.

"It keeps coming to me," Miley choked through her tears, "As the alcohol wears off, I keep remembering things. God, it hurts, Taylor," She sobbed. "The memories hurt, my whole body hurts."

Taylor cradled her closer, but more gently, as tears began to slide down her own face.

"I'm so sorry," Taylor whispered, "I'm calling your parents."

"No!" Miley yelped through her tears, "No, I can't tell them."

"Miley, you were attacked. And if he had the balls to rape you, then the bruises and stuff I've noticed before, but never asked you about because I knew you'd just shut yourself away from me must have come from him. Haven't they?" Taylor demanded. Miley slowly nodded. "So he'd been abusing you. Either I tell your parents so they can decide how to make him pay, or I go hunt him down and wind up in jail. Whatever happens, they're going to find out and if you won't tell them then I will. I didn't protect you then when I should have, and I'll be dammed if the bastard gets away with it now." Taylor said, angrily.

Miley said nothing for a long moment, and then did nothing but nod.

"We have to tell them," Miley then whispered. "About us. Because, I need you with me right now, please don't leave me." She cried, "And they'll wonder why I want you here all the time."

"Ok," Taylor agreed softly, gently stroking Miley's hair. "I'm going to call your mom, ok?"

Miley finally nodded, after a period, and so Taylor got Miley's phone from where it'd been in her pocket. She found Tish's number, and called her.

She answered quickly, sounding worried. "Miley?" She asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Cyrus...it's Taylor." Taylor said.

"Oh, Taylor...is everything ok? Is Miley ok?" Tish asked, sounding so worried.

"I got her out of the bathroom...just...can you and Mr Cyrus come home as soon as possible?" Taylor said, "It's really important. And it may be better to tell all of you at the same time, so if you can get Trace, Brandi, and Braison home too..."

"We'll be back within the hour," Tish said right away, "And we've told you, Taylor, it's Tish and Billy Ray. Thank you, honey, for being there...We'll be right there." She said, then hung up to call her husband.

Taylor hung up the call, and then deleted the text from Liam from earlier, knowing if they needed it as evidence, they could get proof from the phone company. She then set Miley's phone to the side, and said, "Are you hungry, baby? It must've been hours since you last ate."

Miley just shook her head, burying her face against Taylor, who sighed, but didn't push it, deciding to let it go for now.

"C-could you get me some aspirin?" Miley asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course," Taylor said, and slowly got off of the bed, then headed for Miley's bathroom. Miley noticed her phone, and picked it up, wincing; her whole body hurt.

She had a missed call from Demi, and a few unanswered texts, but she didn't bother looking at them, she wasn't in the mood. However, it was after she returned to the home screen of her phone that she noticed the date. **December 14, 2009.**

She stared at the date, stupidity filling her, along with guilt. How could she.

"What're you looking at?" Taylor asked as she sat beside Miley on the bed, holding out two pills, and a cup of water.

"It's the fourteenth." Miley murmured. "Your birthday. It was yesterday."

Taylor could hear the guilt in her voice. "Miley," She said softly, "Don't**."**

"I'm awful," Miley whispered, turning away from Taylor, pulling her knees up to wrap her arms around them, ignoring how much pain this caused her body.

"You aren't awful, Miley," Taylor said, getting off of the bed to walk around it to the other side, so she could lay beside Miley, facing her. "You're not awful," she repeated, gently stroking Miley's face.

"How can you say that?" Miley shrieked. "You're so good to me and you do everything for me, and I didn't show up to your birthday! Did I even text you or call you? No! Because the jerk was on my case starting in the morning, he was over here first thing! But that doesn't matter! I'm so stupid and awful, I-I-I-" She broke off in sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She sobbed.

"Miley, don't eat yourself up over this," Taylor said softly, "Please. It's ok."

"No it's not. You were mad, I know you were. You were hurt. I hurt you. That's not ok," Miley blubbered.

"Miley, listen to me." Taylor said, and waited the few minutes it took Miley to calm down. "Listen," She said softly, "Forget about it right now, ok? When you're feeling better, then we can celebrate together, alright? It's ok, I forgive you. Please, promise me, you won't dwell on it. You aren't awful. I love you."

Miley reluctantly nodded. "I love you too," She whispered, so soft it was barely heard, but reached to kiss her softly, before curling close to her.

Taylor made her take the painkiller, before they lay there, Taylor holding Miley.

Miley tried to sleep, but couldn't for every time she almost drifted in to sleep, she was plagued by either an existing memory, or more coming back from that night. Eventually she resigned to laying there, head against Taylor's chest, staring blankly in to space as Taylor stroked her hair and softly sang.

Taylor heard people moving about the house after a while, and sure enough, soon, soon after there was a soft knock on Miley's door. "Miley?" Tish said gently through the wood.

Miley reluctantly lay on her bed, so Taylor was able to get up, and go open the door. Tish and Billy Ray stood in the doorway, and Taylor saw Brandi, Trace, Brasion, and Noah not far, down the hall.

Taylor stood back, and Miley's parents rushed over to her side.

"My God, Miley," Tish said, near tears, as she saw the bruises and cuts on her daughter's face, "Baby what happened?"

Miley said nothing, simply lay there silent, in her curled up ball. Tish placed a hand gently on her arm, but Miley still winced, and so Tish pulled the covers back. Her arms were covered in bruises, cuts, and when Tish easily pushed her pant leg up, she saw they were on her legs too.

"Miley," Billy Ray said, deeply concerned, "What happened? Did someone do this to you?"

The only sign Miley heard them was a slow nod, and the silent tears running down her face.

"Miley, tell us what happened," Tish pleaded.

Taylor heard as in the hall, Brandi and Trace ordered Noah away, and she slowly moved closer to Miley's bed. "Miley," She said softly, and her voice got more reaction from Miley, who looked over at her. "Holding it in won't help anything, and you know that by now. Just tell them," She pleaded, "Please. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for your family. For me."

And then, shocking all of them, Miley began to speak. "He made me go to a party." She said, her voice a croaky whisper. "He said if I didn't...get me fired. Put drugs in my drink." She whispered. "He raped me." She said, looking away at anyone, as though it were her fault. Her oice breaking, she then whispered, "T-Taylor..."

Hurrying to Miley, Taylor sat on the edge of the bed that her parents weren't on, and Miley reached out for her, and Taylor took her hand.

Miley's parents, and older siblings, and her younger brother were frozen at the news that had just left her mouth.

Though she still clung to Taylor's hand, Miley looked at her mother, longing for when she was a little girl and would curl up in her mother's lap, crying, and her mother would hold her, whispering that it'd all be ok.

Shocking herself, she let go of Taylor's hand, and feebly sat up, moving towards Tish.

"Mommy," She whimpered, another onslaught of tears over flowing, as her daughter's plea brought Tish out of the state of shock she was in, and she moved more on to the bed, allowing Miley to crawl in to her lap, her face buried against her, as she sobbed. Billy Ray sat next to them, wrapping his arms around both his wife and daughter, the two parents cradling their crying child between them; for once, both at a complete loss about how to help her, or where to go next.

...

Miley woke, hours later, feeling like crap, and unaware of when she had fallen asleep. She just know that it hadn't been a dream, because when she woke, every memory came flooding back, and her body seemed to ache more then before.

"Taylor?" She croaked in to the darkness, and immediately, soft hands were on her face, as Taylor sank on to the edge of the bed.

"How do you feel?" Taylor asked, but with a look from Miley that told her plainly the answer, she went on to her next statement. "I'll get you some more aspirin," She said, and quickly got it and water from the bathroom, and then helped Miley to swallow the pills.

Setting the glass on the side table, Taylor looked down at her.

"Do they know?" Miley asked softly.

"No, honey," Taylor said softly, stroking Miley's cheek gently, "I thought you should be the one to tell them."

Miley nodded. "I need to get out of this room for a while," She said quietly.

"They're downstairs. Want to go tell them now?" Taylor asked softly.

Miley thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yea...I think it's time."

Taylor nodded and then helped Miley out of bed. As she was still in pain and was unsteady when she walked, Taylor supported most of her weight as the left Miley's room and went to the hall, down the stairs, and in to the living room. They all stopped talking when Miley came in, and she knew they'd been talking about her.

They didn't crowd as Taylor helped her sit on a couch, and then sat beside her, Tish just asked, "How are you, baby?"

Miley shrugged, looking at the floor. "I have to tell you something," Miley then murmured, taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure how you'll take it...but I've been hiding it for a while, and I'm done with that."

"You can tell us anything, Miles," Brandi said gently, "We're your family."

They could hear the clock tick about a minute, before Miley finally spoke, saying softly, but clearly, "I-I'm...I'm bisexual. And...and I've been with Taylor for about ten months. I love her." Miley said.

"And I love her," Taylor added softly, as Miley laced their hands through each others.

The room was silent, until Tish spoke out, smiling widely, feeling relieved, "Well I thought you'd never tell us!"

"You knew?" Miley asked, shocked.

"I knew there was something there. I saw how happy she made you, and how...you two seemed like a lot more then just best friends. I know my own daughter, Miley, I'm a mom. I just knew you'd tell us when you were ready."

"S-so you don't hate me? You aren't like...disgusted by me?"

Tish, her face shocked, stood, and walked over to Miley, and sat on the coffee table in front of her, reaching for her daughter's hands. "Miley, you're my daughter. You're my baby. I could never hate you, and especially not for loving someone. As long as the person you love is of reasonable age to you, treats you well, is a good person, and makes you happy, I don't care if they're male or female, Miley. You're still the same Miley, whether your bisexual or not. Nothing could ever change how much I love you, baby." Tish promised softly.

Miley slid from the couch to her mother's arms, ignoring her body searing in pain, but holding her close.

Billy Ray soon sat beside them on the coffee table, and Miley looked at him from where she was in her mother's arms.

"Well I'll admit I am shocked, and it will take some getting used to," He said honestly, "I stand by what your mother said one hundred ten percent. You're my little girl, Miley Ray, and nothing will ever change that. I could never, ever hate you, and I will never love you any less. I just want you to be happy, and I want whomever you're with to love you, and make you happy, and If Taylor's that person, then so be it. I will always support you, Miley."

Miley reached one arm out to her father, and once again, both parents were hugging her tightly, Billy Ray kissing the top of her head.

From a distance, they all heard a ringing cell phone. Taylor stood. "That's probably my mom, I'll be right back," She said, smiling at Miley, brushing her hand gently over her back as she left.

"Miley, we have to take you to the hospital, you know that," Tish then said. Miley pulled back, and sat on the couch, shaking her head. "Miley, look at yourself. You need to be checked out by a doctor, and I don't care if you don't want to go."

"I'm not reporting the rape." She said suddenly, "And you can't make me."

"Miley, he blatantly took advantage of you! He drugged you, he raped you, he's been abusing you! Of course you're reporting him!" Billy Ray exclaimed.

"No one will believe me." Miley said through clenched teeth. "And Disney will have a fit. It's my choice mom and dad. Mine, not yours. I just want to forget about it. Putting this out in the public won't do that. Respect my wishes, because I won't tell anyone. I'm not." She said, crossing her arms.

"Miley," Taylor said from behind her, but Miley cut her off, looking at her.

"Please," She said, "Don't. I know what you're going to say, Tay, but I can't, and I won't. It won't make anything better, it won't help me at all. Him going to jail won't fix what happened, nothing can fix what happened. I just want to move on and forget about it."

"You're right, Miley, we can't make you," Tish sighed, "But think about it." She said.

Miley just nodded, and Tish sighed, then said, "I'm going to make you your favorite, mac and cheese!" She said.

"I'm not hungry," Miley said automatically.

"Miles, you have to eat," Tish said forcefully.

Miley sighed, then asked, "With bacon?"

Tish gave a small smile, and nodded.

Miley gave a small smile back, then said quietly, "I want to go back to my room now."

"Ok," Tish said softly, "Try and rest, ok? Is Taylor going to stay?" Tish asked, looking between them. Miley looked at the blond, pleading.

Taylor nodded, "Of course I'll stay, Miles. C'mon, let's get you in bed," She said, helping Miley up. As she passed them, her parents each kissed her forehead, and then Taylor helped Miley up the stairs.

"I'm gunna use that bathroom," Miley said softly once they reached her room, and headed in there. Taylor took it upon herself to tidy up the room, throwing dirty clothes in the clothes hamper, throwing out trash, and straightening Miley's bed covers, and then when Miley came out, she helped her in to bed.

"What'd your mom want?" Miley asked softly.

"Asking when I'd be home, but I told her I might be here a while," Taylor shrugged.

"She was upset." Miley guessed.

"A little, but it's fine, she'll get over it. I'm twenty, I can come and go as I please. Don't worry about it baby, just focus on getting better."

Miley gave her the brief glimmer of a smile, before her face fell again.

"How about I put a movie in?" Taylor suggested.

Miley was silent for a moment, before she nodded slowly, saying softly, "Beauty and the Beast."

Taylor smiled and nodded, then gently kissed her, before putting the DVD in. Miley held the covers back, and so Taylor got in beside her. Miley curled against her, her body sinking in to Taylor's.

As the movie began, Miley whispered softly, "Do you still love me, Taytay?" She asked.

"Why would you ask such a thing, Miley?" Taylor asked forcefully. "Of course I love you."

"Even though I'm broken and damaged? Even after what he did?"

"You're perfect, Miley Ray," Taylor said softly. "Absolutely perfect. I don't care if you're emotionally broken. I'll help you put the pieces back together." Taylor promised. "I love you, Miley, and nothing or no one can change that."

"I love you too," Miley whispered, holding tighter to Taylor. "Please, please don't leave me," She sobbed, "Don't let him hurt me again."

Taylor held Miley close, gently rocking her, murmuring soft words of comfort in her ear as the Disney movie played in the background.

Miley then realized even more how much Disney annoyed her because it was Disney movies that made you believe that there was always a happily ever after,the bad stuff always stopped. But then, the real world checked in, and you realized that happily ever afters don't really exist often, and no matter what you did, shit was always going to happen.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been writing a lot of future exceprts for this story instead of this chapter, hahaha, but I was inspired and had to write them =) ****I've also been going through a lot of issues family wise. But I got going on this chapter and so here you have it:) I didn't write any in detail sexy scenes in a while, and this chapter has quite a long one, so I hope you guys enjoy that. ****Let me know what you think of the chapter, hearing what you guys think means the world to me****. **

**Also, I'd like to thank my friend Theresa. We havn't known eachother long, but she's been a great friend to me during the time we have been friends, and is a wonderful, amazing person. Thanks Theresa 3. **

**ALSO, finally, a belated Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers from America, and Happy Haunaka (I'm sorry, I know I probably spelled it wrong) to any of my readers who celebrate it. I hope y'all are having a great holiday season =)**

**-Livvy**

**

* * *

**

Hours later at night, once Miley had finally fallen asleep, Taylor slowly and gently slipped from the bed, careful not to wake her, and went out in to the living room.

Billy Ray was on the couch, Tish curled up beside him, as they sat, their sons and daughter in various places around them, Noah already in bed.

"Mr and Mrs Cyrus?" Taylor said, stepping into the room.

They looked up, and Tish waved her in. "Have a seat, honey, and I've told you: First names. Especially now. what's up?"

"It's Miley." Taylor said, sitting on the couch. "She needs help. She keeps thinking that I can make everything better all the time, she's been so upset and confused the past months. But especially now, I'm afraid that one day I'll say something wrong or make it worse. I'm not trying to tell you what's best for her...but I really think seeing a psychologist might be good for her."

"We agree," Tish said, nodding slowly. "Taylor, has she really been that messed up for a while?" Tish then asked.

Taylor shrugged. "Not messed up...she's just been confused and upset and lost. I think she just needs someone to help sort out everything she's feeling."

"Thanks for coming to us, Taylor," Tish said, "I'll find someone for her to see."

Taylor nodded, smiling, and went to stand.

"Wait, honey," Tish said, and so Taylor sat back down.

"Thank you." Billy Ray said sincerely.

"Thank you for everything you've done for her." Tish clarified softly.

"I can't accept thanks for that," Taylor shook her head, "Because I love her, too. So much." Taylor said softly. "I can't imagine my life without her." She told them. "Miley means everything to me. I have to get back to her...goodnight," Taylor said smiling, then hurrying out, to get back to Miley.

Taylor slipped back in to the room, and slid back in to Miley's bed with her, and in her sleep, Miley cuddled to Taylor. Taylor held her close, shutting her eyes. That night, Miley slept restlessly, waking up crying after nightmares every few hours. Taylor, normally a heavy sleeper, woke when Miley made the smallest sound, and held her through the cries, softly singing to her until she fell asleep again.

This process resulted in a bad nights sleep for both girls, but they finally woke around eleven.

"You ok, baby?" Taylor asked gently stroking Miley's hair as she lay silent.

"Can't we just leave?" Miley whispered, "I just want to go away, you and me. Be alone so I can get through this."

"You know I would in a second if I could," Taylor whispered.

"But you can't." Miley finished for her. "But neither can I."

There was a soft knock on the door then, and Tish came in, shutting the door behind her. The two girls sat up, as Miley sat on the edge of the bed.

"Miley, I called a psychologist," She got straight to the point. "She's going to come talk to you here tomorrow. And I called Disney and told them Liam's been abusive and you aren't going anywhere with him ever again."

"I don't need a shrink." Miley said tonelessly.

"Miley, I just want to make sure you're ok, and you will talk to the shrink. Your daddy and I agreed you need to talk to someone who can help you, and Taylor also suggested it. We're all worried about you, baby girl, and we want what's best for you. Now I want you to finish waking up, take a shower, and then come eat something downstairs." Tish said, wanting to get Miley up and living again as soon as possible. She smiled, then left.

Miley turned to look at Taylor, anger in her eyes. "You told them I need a shrink?" She asked, angry.

"I said I thought it'd do you good to see a psychologist." Taylor amended.

"How dare you tell my parents that behind my back!" Miley yelled, "What, do you think I'm psycho?"

"Don't you dare start screaming at me!" Taylor cried out, "I care about you, Miley, I _love _you! I of course am there for you and will help you as much as I can, but sometimes, I don't know what to do! I don't want to feel like I could say one wrong thing and make you hurt yourself, I've told you this before! I want you to have someone who can help you figure out all your thoughts and feelings. Please just talk to the person at least once. If you hate it, maybe you can stop." Taylor pleaded. "Don't be mad at me," She whispered, "I just want what's best for you, Miley."

"Fine." Miley said, however reluctant, still sounding and looking angered, as she got up, muttering, "Have to get something."

Taylor sat up in the bed, watching as Miley went in to her closet, then came out a minute later, holding an envelope. She sat beside Taylor again, this time not looking as angry. "Here." She said softly, handing Taylor the envelope.

On it, it said, in Miley's loopy, sloppy but neat at the same time hand writing, 'Happy Birthday, Taylor.'

Taylor opened the envelope, and pulled out a brochure, and two sheets of paper.

The brochure was for a exclusive, top of the line spa in Beverly Hills, and the other two papers were two vouchers for a full spa treatment, all inclusive.

"This is great!" Taylor said, "I've been wanting to go there for so long!"

Miley smiled, the first real smile since she'd been attacked, happy at Taylor's happiness. "You can get whatever you want done...mani pedi, massages, mud bath...anything." She smiled.

"There's two." She said.

"Yea. You can go twice, or bring someone...your mom or a friend or someone."

"So we can get a mud bath together!" Taylor grinned, "We could make that interesting..." She said, winking, causing Miley to double over in giggles.

"You don't have to bring me," Miley gasped out through her laughter.

"I want to. This is amazing, Mi, thank you," She said, wrapping her arms around Miley, kissing her softly. Miley accepted the hug, and kissed her back, but afterward said nervously,

"That's not all, actually." She reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small square, wrapped in metallic purple paper, with a tiny silver bow. Wondering what on earth it could be, Taylor opened it to find a velvet box. Flipping open the top, her breath caught in her throat, jaw dropping, eyes widening.

Inside of the box, in the velvet, rested a white gold, heart shaped pendant. It was tilted in it's position hanging off of the chain, and a little more then half of the heart's outline was encrusted with diamonds. There was a large diamond in the loop of the heart.

"It's beautiful." Taylor breathed.

"I can only give you my heart metaphorically...but I wanted to give you a physical representation." Miley said. "Took at the back of the heart."

Taylor slipped the pendant over gently, and squinted to read the minute, laser engraved words on the back. 'Yours forever and always, love M'.

Tears stung at Taylor's eyes, and she put the box on her lap so she could wrap her arms tightly around Miley, letting her face fall against her neck. Miley smiled, hugging her back just as tightly.

Taylor then kissed her deeply, before pulling away to say, "It's gorgeous Miley, I love it. It's...amazing." She whispered. "But it must have been so expensive."

Miley shrugged, avoiding her eyes.

"Miley..." Taylor said.

"Not that expensive." Miley said, then added under her breath, knowing Taylor would freak out, "Only twelve hundred."

Taylor choked, "What?"

"Taytay, it doesn't matter," Miley said, taking the necklace box off of Taylor's lap, moving it to beside them on the bed, so she could take Taylor's hands, and moved so she was straddling her. She wrapped her arms around Taylor's neck, and then said, "Forget about it. It's really not that much, I make the same amount as you do and so you know how much I have. I wanted to buy it for you, it means something, and I want you to have it. And you can't tell me the ring you gave me and the one you have weren't expensive, I know they were."

"Miley, you want me to wear a one thousand dollar necklace?" Taylor choked.

"I got insurance for it, if that makes you feel better!" Miley said brightly. Then, seriously, she said, "Please baby, forget about the cost." She said, pressing a feather light kiss to Taylor's lips.

"But it's so much money!" Taylor said.

"Taytay..." she whined, as her face turned in to a pout. Taylor tried to remain strong, but Miley's pout was something she would never be able to remain strong against.

"Fine." Taylor sighed. "I do love it Miley, it's wonderful," She smiled, kissing Miley's pout away. "Thank you." She whispered.

Miley smiled back, "You're welcome." Her smile then faltered, and she whispered, "I have to shower."

Taylor nodded, "Yes..."

"Will you go with me? I don't want to be alone." She said softly. "I keep thinking he's hiding behind every corner...and he'll jump out and get me again."

"Of course I will," Taylor said softly. "And he can't hurt you again, Miley. You're safe, I promise."

Miley grimaced, but nodded, and then suddenly kissed Taylor deeply. Kind of shocked, Taylor went with it, though kind of hesitant, not wanting to make Miley get any bad memories.

It was Miley, though, who gently pushed Taylor into a reclined position, her hands sliding under Taylor's shirt to skim across her warm, soft skin. Miley paused in her kissing to whisper to Taylor, "Taytay, make love to me."

Taylor froze, shocked at what she'd just said.

"Miley," She whispered, "I don't think that's a good idea, baby. I don't want to..."

"Taylor," Miley said seriously, "Please," She whispered, "If I can't trust you, who can I trust? I don't want to spend weeks cowering in fear of physical love because of him. I want to be with you that way, I want to be able to love you that way." When Taylor still looked hesitant, Miley spoke. "Taylor, he took my sense of safety and security, he took my power, he took my dignity, he took so much. I won't let him take away any single part of you. Don't let him." Miley pleaded. "I love you, and I just...I need you to love me like that, please," She said softly.

Taylor looked up at her for a moment, before nodded, and then she gently flipped them, so she was on top of Miley. "If you have flashbacks, tell me," Taylor ordered sternly, before lowering her lips to Miley's soft lips. The instantly began kissing heavily, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, as Taylor's hands worked their way up Miley's shirt.

Miley moaned as Taylor's lips broke away from her own, and trailed their way down to her neck, leaving warm, loving kisses in a trail. As Taylor's lips traveled across her neck, Miley slid her hands under Taylor's shirt, her hand skimming up the smooth skin of Taylor's back, to the clasp of her bra, which she expertly undid. Taylor's lips found Miley's weak spot, and she gently sucked on her skin, Miley moaning beneath her.

Taylor's hands found the hem of Miley's shirt, and she gently pulled it over her head, as soon as it was of reattaching her lips to Miley's.

Taylor fumbled with Miley's bra clasp, finding it hard to think straight as Miley attached her lips to Taylor's own weak spot, but she managed to get it off of her. Miley let her lips leave Taylor's neck, and she kissed down to her chest.

Miley stopped Taylor before she continued, knowing she'd be beyond forming legitimate sentences when she did, to say softly, "No flashbacks, and I honestly don't think they'll happen, Tay." She kissed her softly, "You're nothing like that monster. Your too sweet and loving and gentle, and amazing." Taylor smiled, kissing her sweetly, and then Miley granted her permission to continue as she was.

Taylor's mouth found its way from Miley's mouth, to her neck, to her breasts, and Miley moaned beneath her as Taylor expertly made Miley feel good. Miley's fingers gently moved their way through Taylor's blond curls. Taylor pressed kisses to Miley's recently acquired tattoo, a simple two words in black script over her heart, right under her left breast. It said 'Just Breathe,' and Taylor hoped that Miley would remember to do that a lot more now.

Stopping her attention to Miley's breasts, Taylor's hands moved to the waistband of Miley's flannel pajama pants, sliding past them, her thumbs hooking over the elastic, so she pushed them down Miley's long beautiful legs, then tossed them to the side, leaving Miley in nothing but the boyshorts that she wore. Taylor pressed her hand between Miley's legs, rubbing her sex through the damp cloth of her panties, as she then moved her mouth once again back to Miley's breasts, nibbling and sucking lightly on each of Miley's hard, sensitive nipples.

Miley moaned beneath her, squirming slightly. Taylor smirked, rubbing against Miley's pussy harder through the underwear. Miley was trying ti grind her hand against Taylor's hand, but Taylor stopped.

Miley moaned as Taylor pinched lightly at the nipple that wasn't in her mouth. When she was able to talk, Miley said, "L-look...in the drawer." as she gestured at the bedside table.

Confused, Taylor did so. She was shocked to find a vibrator, a few dildos, and a strap on harness. She looked to Miley, "How did you get those?"

Taylor herself did have a vibrator she used when apart from Miley and left to herself, but Miley was not eighteen, and Taylor wondered how she got them.

"I asked Katy to order them for me." Miley whispered, flushing. They both knew they'd have to withstand years of teasing. "To try something different." She breathed heavily.

"Later," Taylor said, shutting the drawer, "Just you and me right now." She said, pushing the boyshorts down Miley's legs. Once free of them, Miley allowed Taylor to getnly spread her legs apart, and Taylor slid her finger through the wet folds of Miley's sex. Miley moaned loudly at Taylor's touch. "Mmmm, my baby, so wet," She whispered, "What needs to be done, my baby girl?" She said, lightly rubbing at Miley's clit.

"Make me feel good, baby," Miley pleaded, "Please, baby, I need release."

Taylor slowly slid two fingers into Miley, who moaned, arching her back up. "Yeaaa..." She almost whined, breathing fast, as Taylor nibbled lightly with her teeth at her nipple, as her fingers slowly moved in and out of Miley.

Taylors free hand found Miley's clit, and she slowly massaged Miley's nub, and the younger girl shuddered beneath her, moaning. "Oh fuck yea, Tay," Miley moaned.

Taylor smirked, and then slid down Miley's body, and leaned in, flicking her tongue across Miley's clit. Miley tried to spread her legs further, letting out a long moan as Taylor slid her tongue up and down her pussy, then sucking on her clit. As she did so, Miley used her own fingers to pinch her nipples lightly, as Taylor added another finger, and began moving the three fingers faster in and out of her. "Mmm, yea," Miley moaned, "Oh Tay...fuck yea...keep going, oh baby please," She moaned, letting out a soft scream as Taylor's teeth grazed across her clit. Taylor continued her ministrations, as Miley moaned and panted and whined, her orgasm building as her girlfriend gave her physical love.

"I-I'm so close, baby," Miley panted, as it got difficult to control herself. Taylor changed position, now using the hand that wasn't moving in and out of Miley to massage her clit, so Taylor could use mouth to ravish attention on Miley's breasts, neck, and mouth.

"Come on, baby," Taylor encouraged, moving aster, "Cum for me baby girl," She urged, "Feel good, love."

Miley moaned loudly as her orgasm hit, as she clenched around Taylor's fingers and grew even more wet with her orgasm. She called Taylor's name as she came, and Taylor covered her lips in a kiss to quiet her down.

In the aftermath of her climax, Miley curled against Taylor, calming down.

Taylor gently stroked her hair with one hand, and ran her other hand up and down Miley's bare skin.

"Jeez you just get better and better at pleasuring me," Miley breathed.

Taylor smirked and cuddled with her for a while, before reminding her she had to shower.

Miley sighed, but then smirked, and kissed Taylor. "You have to come with me." She demanded.

Taylor shrugged and followed her to the bathroom. Miley started the shower and then turned to Taylor, who was begginning to undress. She grabbed her hands to stop her, and then kissed her deeply, Miley putting her hands on either side of Taylor's face as she kissed the blond. During the kiss, Miley moved her hands to the hem of Taylor's shirt, and slowly lifted it up. As she did so, she leaned down to press soft kisses to Taylor's stomach as she moved the fabric away from ittossing the shirt away. Miley moaned softly at the sight of the lacy red bra Taylor had on, so turned on by that for some reason, but too eager to get to what it covered to admire it long. She slid her hands across Taylor's skin to the back, and easily undid the bra clasp, and slowly slid the straps down Taylor's arms, tossing it to the side to reveal Taylor's pert, beautiful breasts.

Miley gently, softly rubbed her hands, and Taylor's brownish pink nipples hardened right up for her. She kissed Taylor's lips deeply again, and then let her lips leave a trail of soft, open mouthed kisses down to Taylor's chest. She took one nipple in her mouth, using a hand on the neglected one, as she gently licked and sucked and nibbled at Taylor's sensitive flesh. The blonde moaned, letting her eyes shut, reveling in how good it felt.

Miley moved her mouth to the other nipple, repeating her movements to that one, before the then hooked her fingers in to the waist of Taylor's pants and panties together, and pushed them down her legs. Taylor finished, stepped out of them and kicking them to the side, as Miley pulled open the shower door. Miley motioned her to go into the spacious shower, and Taylor did, Miley entering in after her, shutting the door. Miley gently pushed Taylor to sit in the small bench that stuck out of the shower wall, that was out of the way of the direct spray. The bench came in handy as a place to sit when Miley shaved between her appointments for her body waxes.

Miley got to her knees, spreading Taylor's legs apart, and kissing at Taylor's breasts again, before kissing down her stomach. she pressed kisses to the insides of Taylor's thighs, before getnly stroking Taylor's pussy with her finger. Taylor shivered, growing wetter, and then moaned as Miley ran her finger across her clit.

"Oh Mi..." She moaned, her head falling back in pleasure, one hand gripping on to a towel holder for support, the other rubbing across her own breasts. Taylor loud out a loud moan as she felt Miley's tongue slide along her slit, and then slide over her clit. Miley slowly slid two of her fingers into Taylor, watching her face contort in pleasure.

Miley rose up, her fingers still inside of Taylor, so she could capture her lips in a heated kiss. They both kissed heavily, tongues battling. As they kissed, Miley's fingers began moving inside of Taylor, and Taylor's hands found Miley's breasts. Miley pressed open mouth kisses down to Taylor's neck, and as she pleasured her with her fingers, she put her mouth to the spot that she lavished attention too to drive Taylor crazy, sucking on her skin, her teeth gently grazing over it. Shivers made their way down Taylor's body, and when Miley pulled her mouth away, a mark of her affection was already there

"Mm, baby...so close," Taylor moaned out, as Miley's other hand rubbed over her clit again.

Miley's lips feverly covered Taylor's again as she quicked her pace to bring Taylor to her climax.

Whent he kiss broke, Taylor's head fell to rest against Miley's chest, as she breathed heavily, moaning in pleasure often. "Oh, baby," She almost whined, "Yea baby...please...almost there..."

"C'mon, Taytay," Miley whispered, quickening, "Cum for me, feel good baby, c'mon." She coaxed, and soon after, Taylor was calling her name as he walls clenched around Miley's fingers, and she was in a world full of pleasure and love.

As Taylor came down from the high of her orgasm, Miley kissed her way up her body, until she came to her lips, as she straddled her, knees resting on the bench on either side of Taylor's legs. Taylor numbly lifted her arms to wrap them around Miley's waist, and the lover's found eachother's lips quickly.

What Miley loved about Taylor so much was that they never had sex, they always made love. She never felt like their physical love making was about only the lust or pleasure, but always, above all, about the love that fueled it.

"I love you," Taylor whispered, as Miley rested her head against her. "I love you so much, baby girl."

"I love you too, Taylor," Miley whispered, lifting her head to look at her. "You are my life, Taylor. You're my everything."

The two cuddled together for a few minutes, enjoying the steam the shower presented, before realizing they had to get out of the shower. They still took their time, though, washing eachother's bodies and shampooing eachother's hair, stealing kisses very often.

In that moment, even though Miley knew that outside of this little love filled escape with Taylor, she'd have to return to the reality of what had really happened to her, of what she had to deal with, she honestly didn't care. In that moment, she felt that outside of this, she could conquer anything, having Taylor beside her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long, again haha. Happy very belated Christmas and New Years to everyone. I hope you enjoy this, please review =)  
**

**-Livvy**

**

* * *

**

In the living room of her wing of the house, Miley sat on a couch, while at the door, her mother talked with a woman. Eventually, Tish slipped out and the woman sat on the couch across from Miley. Taylor had left a few minute earlier to make an appearance at home.

"Hello, Miley," The woman said, "I'm Lisa, I'm a psychologist." She said pleasantly. She looked to be in her mid thirties at the most, with a kind face.

"Hi." Miley said, wanting to be anywhere but with that woman. She wanted to be in Taylor's arms right now. She just wanted to lay with Taylor in her bed, be held by her girlfriend. She'd tried to get out of this appointment, but Taylor threatened no cuddling or kissing for a whole day, and so Miley had reluctantly said she'd do it.

Lisa smiled at her, "How are you?"

Miley stared at her. "That's a dumb question." She stated bluntly. "I'm bad. If I was good then you wouldn't be here, would you?"

"Then tell me this," Lisa said, "What's bad?"

"I get bad migraines, I'm under so much stress that I'm on edge and feel about to break all the time. I get bitched out by Disney for being myself, the world doesn't know I'm bisexual and I have to hide my relationship with the girl I love. I'm not allowed to really be myself outside of the walls of the house." Miley listed off, ending with, "I was raped and feel about to fall apart at the seams."

"Wow." Lisa stated. "You've got a lot on your plate there."

"You think?' Miley said sarcastically.

"Why are you talking to me, Miley?"

"Because my parents and girlfriend asked me too." Miley stated the truth.

"It's not because you want help?"

"I don't need your help. I have my Taylor."

"Your Taylor?" Lisa inquired.

Miley nodded. "My girlfriend."

"Tell me about Taylor." Lisa said.

"She...shes my everything." Miley stated. "My air, my water, my love, my life. I don't know what I'd do without her, I love her more than anything. I'd do anything for her, I'd die for her. I'd kill for her. When we're apart, it hurts. She...she's my safety. When I'm with her...nothing and no one can hurt me." Miley said softly.

Lisa nodded for a moment, and then thought for another moment, before speaking. "It sounds like you're very...dependent on Taylor." She said. When Miley shrugged, she went on. "Miley, having the kind of dependency you have on Taylor on another person is dangerous." She said. "Know why? Because people can leave so easily. Due to their choice, due to someone else's choice, due to death. Whatever way, they could leave. And when that person leaves, part of you will go with them, and your stability is gone."

"Taylor and my family are the only stability I have." Miley said clearly. "If I can't depend on them, who do I depend on those things for?"

"Yourself, Miley. You need to be strong for yourself." Lisa said. "You need to learn how to figure things out without leaning on Taylor. I think that in order to start healing you properly, we need to start phasing her out of the picture..."

"Get out." Miley said, pointing to the door, "Get out of my house and never come back" She said, and then returned to her room.

Ten minutes later, her mom came in and sat beside her on the bed. "Baby..." She said, and Miley interrupted, saying,

"No one tells me Taylor needs to be out of the picture. She's the only reason I'm still here right now. I need her, and she's not the problem causes. she won't leave me, I know it."

Tish sighed, and said, "I'll find a different one then."

"Whatever," Miley said, putting her phone to her ear as Taylor's name lit up as an incoming call.

Tish sighed, and slipped out of the room, and Miley said quietly, "Baby, can you come back here?"

"Miley, my mom wants me to stay home for a while..." Taylor said softly breaking the news.

"But I need you." Miley stated. "I need you here."

"I'm sorry, baby, I'll try to come back before night time. It'll be ok, baby. Just calm down and I'll be back soon before you know it."

Are you going to tell them?" Miley asked Taylor, and Taylor was silent for a moment, before nodding to herself ans saying,

"Yes."

"Please come back tonight." Miley whispered.

Taylor promised she'd try her best, and they hung up after bidding goodbye and exchanging love.

What followed was a hard day for Miley. She drifted in and out of a pitiful nap for most of it, only instead of having Taylor to kiss and hold her through the pain, she was alone. She texted her all day, and kind of got the feeling that Taylor was annoyed.

At nine at night Miley finally tried to go to bed, but tossed and turned until her door opened. She turned to look at the door and saw Taylor slip into the room, and shut it behind her. She slid into Miley's bed and Miley curled against her, kissing her full on the mouth happily.

Miley noticed that Taylor felt more stiff then she ever was, she felt something was off, and knew it was when Taylor pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked softly, almost not wanting an answer.

Taylor sat up, turning away from Miley to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I told them about me before i came back here. About us."

"And?"

"They told me not to come back home." Taylor said, her voice a whimper. "Until I was over this phase."

Miley swallowed the lump in her throat, sitting up slowly. "I'm so sorry, baby," She said softly, ignoring her aching body to crawl over to sit beside Taylor.

"I love you, Miley," Taylor whispered after a period of silence. "So much," She said with a sob, "But I can't do this. Not anymore."

Miley's heart dropped, shattering. "W-what?" She whispered, not believing this.

"They're my parents, Miley." She said, and the way she spoke made it feel like Taylor thought she was a stupid child. "I'm twenty. You're only seventeen. I-I'm t-too old for you." She said. "I should be with...Taylor or...or Joe. I'm sorry. But we can't be together." Taylor stood then, darting from the room.

Ignoring the way her muscles screamed in protest, Miley ran after her.

"You liar!" She shouted in tears after the blond, "You said you loved me! You said you'd never do this again! You s-said we'd be together forever!" She choked out sobs, holding up her hand with the promise ring Taylor had given her.

Taylor turned at the front door as Miley's family gathered at the doorway between the foyer and living room, summoned by Miley's sobs.

"I do love you!" Taylor yelled back, all tears gone now, "But they're my parents, Miley! My mother, my father!"

"If you loved me then it shouldn't matter!" Miley shouted back.

"Easy for you to say! Your parents are fine! If this were reversed, if your own mother had looked at you with a face of disgust, you'd be doing the same thing!" Taylor yelled back. "You're too young to realize that things change when you get older!"

"YOU'RE ONLY THREE YEARS OLDER THAN ME!" Miley shouted through sobs, "And if they don't love you because you love me, then they don't deserve you!"

"But you deserve me?" Taylor shot back. "If my family doesn't deserve me, then why the fuck do you?"

Mileys face fell as Tayor questioned that. "B-because I love you..." Miley whispered, "I love you no matter what. I love you, and I need you, Taylor, please..." She whimpered, her fire suddenly gone, her body seemingly falling as she wrapped her arms around herself, hunching over, though still standing. "Please don't leave me, I need you!" She whimpered, as her body started to shake.

This couldn't be happening, Taylor couldn't be leaving her again. Suddenly, she found it hard to breathe, it was like she no longer could.

She gasped out ragged breaths, her body shaking, her head beginning to ache that dull ache of the migraine, though she hadn't had one in forever.

"M-Miley?" Taylor whispered, worriedly watching as Miley began to sway as she shaked, and gasped for breath. Despite that, though, She still tried to talk. "Please," She sobbed, "I need you, don't leave me, please, Taylor please!"

"Miley, calm down," Tish said, moving forward, but she spoke to late, as Miley began falling forward.

Taylor hurried towards her, wrapping her arms around her, preventing her from falling on the floor. "Miley?" Taylor shouted, refusing to let Tish or Billy Ray hold her, instead holding her close to her, arms tightly wrapped around her. "Miley baby, please calm down," Taylor said, her tears coming back fresh, though this time her parents weren't on her mind. "I'm sorry," She choked out, "I do love you, I do, calm down."

"She's having a panic attack," Tish murmured, "We should get her into her room."

Taylor nodded, and easily lifted Miley's slim body into her arms, rushing her upstairs.

Miley had calmed down some, but her breathing was still a little off. Taylor sat on Miley's bed, holding her girlfriend in her lap, hugging her close to her, whispering in her ear as Tish called Miley's doctor.

Taylor was filled with worry. This day had already been so hard, what with Miley texting her every five minutes, her parents reaction, and now this.

Taylor wondered why Miley would be so upset as to have a panic attack. It scared her, that she was so dependent on her.

She loved Miley more than life itself...but what if she was no good for her?

After being assured by Miley's doctor that she'd be fine and giving her the migraine medicine, Miley's parents drifted to bed.

Miley had calmed down enough, though she was still pale, and clung to Taylor's shirt.

Around one in the morning, Taylor finally spoke. "Miley what was that?" She said quietly.

Miley's grip tightened around Taylor's shirt. "I need you more then they do." She said quietly.

"Why are you being so selfish?" Taylor said quietly, "Don't you want me to be happy?"

She felt Miley's body slacken, fall. "O-O-Of course I do." She said softly. "I just...wanted to believe, I guess, that you couldn't be happy...without me."

Even though Taylor knew that was true - that she couldn't be happy without her - she still had to do this. Her mother...her daddy.

"That's selfish." Taylor said quietly.

"Maybe so," Miley said, voice filled with tears, weakly getting off of Taylor, to sit facing away from her on the bed, "Or I just know that I can't be happy without you."

Taylor stood, getting off of the bed. She watched as Miley's head dropped, hands moving to her face.

"Miley..." Taylor whispered, her heart breaking.

"Just go!" Miley yelled then, her voice a heartbreaking cry, "Go be happy."

Taylor, chest aching, walked around the bed to take Miley's hands and say, "I can't without you."

Miley, face terribly confused and upset, looked at her.

"You don't need me as much as I need you." Miley said softly. "If you want to be with your family then you should. I...can't ask you to give them up."

"Miley I love you so much it hurts sometimes. I love you more then I need breathing. I love you so much," Taylor said, "I don't want to leave you. I can't leave you, I know I can't. I just...my family...how could they hate me?" Taylor broke off in sobs.

Miley then realized what she'd somehow known all along...this was just something they'd had to have gone through eventually. Taylor was never really going to leave. She realized that right then, it was her turn to return what Taylor always did for her. And so, Miley got up, and helped Taylor change into comfier clothes, and then got them both in to bed. This time, though, instead of Taylor holding Miley while she cried, and stoked her hair, whispering soft assurances and sweet nothings in her ear, it was the other way around, as that night, it was Miley's shirt becoming soaked with Taylor's sadness.


	12. Chapter 11

**SURPRISE! An update in a timely manner, ahah. There's some aww moments in here, as well as some sad ones. I cried a little writing this, just because of the emotion I felt, I hope you feel it too haha. As the ending of this chapter will alude to, shit is going DOWN next chapter! It's one of the major parts of the story, next chapter is, and all you guys have to do to get it is review, because it's all written =D **

**So let me know what you think of this chapter, what you think is going to happen, and anything you WISH will happen. Enjoy!  
**

**-Livvy**

**

* * *

**

The two girls both slept awful that night: Miley because she kept being plagued by nightmares, and Taylor because she was restless, reliving what her parents had said through dreams.

At ten in the morning, when Tish and Billy Ray knocked on the door, they were both laying away, Taylor once again curled in Miley's arms.

"Come in," Miley called, and her parents walked in, Tish sitting on the edge of the bed, and her husband standing behind her.

"How did you girls sleep?" Tish asked, reaching up to push hair out of both their faces.

"Awful," They both said together, and Tish frowned, and sighed.

"How're you holding up, sweetie?" Tish asked Taylor.

Taylor sighed, "It sucks," She said softly. "It hurts, thinking they...that my own parents could..." She trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"I imagine it must be awful. But don't give up hope, honey, maybe they just need time. I know they love you, and they'll come around. But we wanted you to know that you're welcome to stay here whenever you want, for as long at you want. You're always welcome here."

Taylor gave her a small, however grateful smile, and sat up to give Tish a hug. "Thank you," She said softly.

Tish kissed her forehead, and nodded, smiling, before looking up at Billy Ray. Tish moved, sitting beside Miley, who laced their fingers together, lifting Taylor's hand to her mouth so she could press a kiss to the back of it.

Billy Ray then spoke. "Miley, I called the police this morning."

The room was coldly silent as that information registered in Miley's brain, and she understood what he meant. "WHAT?" She screeched.

"I told him you'd act like this," Tish muttered, and her husband glared at her.

"I don't care if you don't want to, what that bastard did is disgusting and I won't let him get away with stealing my baby girl's innocence and virginity!"

Miley looked at him. She supposed she could let him think that Liam had stolen her virginity, but she wanted it known to at least those she knew that he would never have that. Her virginity was taken by her true love. She didn't know what she was thinking, but she said it.

"Daddy, he didn't take my virginity." She said softly.

Her mother, who Miley guessed had known long before, understood what she meant, but not her dad. "You said he raped you."

"He did, dad," Miley said, and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath, flushing. Why couldn't he just...get it? "Daddy...Taylor and I made love the night of the Hannah Montana movie premiere. We...we've been having sex since then."

Billy Ray said nothing, but they all saw him stiffen. He stuttered a few times, none of them knowing what he was trying to say, and looked very angry, before suddenly saying, "I won't have that bastard getting away with raping my daughter! I told the police, and you're going to deal with it!" He said, before stalking from the room.

"Does he hate me?" Miley asked her mother, watching sadly.

"Of course not, Miley," Tish sighed, "He's just...shocked, and upset. Disappointed. You just told him is little innocent baby girl isn't as innocent and little anymore."

Miley frowned, and turned to Taylor, "I'm gunna go talk to him."

Taylor nodded, "Of course." She said, and Miley pecked her lips, and got up. she slid her feet into slippers, and pushed her fingers through her hair, and then left the room. Tish reached for Taylor's hand. "Come on, Tay," She said, "Let's get some breakfast."

As expected, Miley found her dad in the music room, strumming on his guitar, humming. It sounded strikingly like Ready, Set, Don't Go. She quietly shut the door behind her, and stepped in, letting him go on a minute or two, before softly saying, "Daddy?"

He stopped playing, and turned back to look at her, sighing.

"Do you hate me?" She asked quietly.

He sighed again, standing up and setting the guitar back on the stand. He motioned her to follow him, and sat down on the couch in the room.

She sat beside him, and he then spoke.

"Of course I don't hate you, baby girl. I could never hate you, Miley. No pare,t especially a father, wants to have to admit that their little girl is growing up. What you told me...is one of the biggest things that screams I'm growing up."

"I'm seventeen, daddy," She said softly.

"I know, Miles. But how old you are will never change anything. You'll always be my little girl, and the fact that my little girl is growing up so much isn't ok with me, and it will never be ok with me. I don't want you to wind up sick, or pregnant, or hurt."

"Daddy, Taylor isn't diseased. We were each other's firsts. And You never have to worry about Taylor getting me pregnant! And...daddy...I love Taylor so much. She...she's my everything, and I know I can trust her. I know she loves me, and I know we'll be together forever. We didn't start having sex because we felt like it...we started making love because it felt so right...whenever I'm with her, intimately or not, everything feels right. She won't hurt me." Miley said softly. "I know I promised you I'd wait till marriage...but...I am going to marry her one day. She's the one, daddy."

Billy ray heaved a huge sigh, and put an arm around his oldest biological daughter, and pulled her close. "Then I'll get over it. And we'll make a deal. You never mention the fact that you have sex around me, and I'll gladly forget you ever told me anything."

Miley giggled, and he smiled, hearing her laugh. "Deal," She said, kissing his cheek, and then letting her head fall to his shoulder. "Daddy?" She asked softly after a moment.

"Yea?"

Miley took a moment to figure out what to say, and when she did spoke slowly. "When I'm with Taylor, or Talking to her...it feels so right. If something feels so right, how come some people think it's so wrong?" She asked, tears filling her eyes. "Taylor's parents think it's so wrong, but you and mommy, and Demi and Katy, and my brothers and sisters don't care. If this ever comes out to anyone, there's going to be so many people who hate us. Probably more than won't care or who will support us." Miley said, tears running down her face. She looked up at her father. "They're all going to think we're so wrong, and we shouldn't exist. That we're disgusting because we love each other. But why? It feels so right, it can't be wrong." She cried.

Billy Ray, heart breaking at his daughter's cries, wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He kissed her forehead, trying to figure out what to say. "People...are stuck in their ways, baby. The ways of the past. They just...don't understand."

Then, tear stained face and all, she looked up at him. "But you don't understand it, either, do you?" She whispered.

He looked at her for a long moment, before reluctantly shaking his head. "No, baby, I don't understand it. But in no way does that mean that I won't accept it." He whispered, holding her closer, as though he'd be able to shield her from the pain.

The door to the music room opened softly, and Tish slipped in shutting it behind her. Father and daughter both looked at her, and she went over there, sitting on the other side of Miley, wrapped her arms around her too.

"I wanted to tell you before all of this happened," Miley sobbed, her head falling to the crook of Tish's neck. "But I didn't know how. And I...I was afraid," She choked out. "I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore."

"Miley," Tish said, "Nothing you ever do could make us not love you." She whispered, gently smoothing her fingers through Miley's hair. "We loved you the moment we knew about you, and have only loved you more and more each day since."

"How could they do that to her?" Miley choked out next, "They're hurting her...her own parents said they didn't want her because she loved me! How could they do that to their child, especially Taylor!"

"It's not your fault, baby," Billy Ray said softly, "And I don't know how. I honestly don't."

Tish and Billy Ray sat there, both of their arms wrapped around their daughter, knowing that what she had with Taylor was real - if it wasn't, why would she be this upset for her? They wondered how they were going to help her and Taylor through this, because they just knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

They knew that it would take time to get Miley through the rape investigation, it would take time to help her get through it. It would take time to get Taylor's parents to come around - if they ever did. It would take time to figure everything out. It would take time, when and if the world found out, for life to go ever go back to normal.

It would take them time to get used to the fact that the future they'd always imagined for their daughter wasn't the future she would have. But they knew it would not take any time to accept her, just as she was. No matter what, she was their Miley. No matter what, they would get her through this.

That afternoon, Miley and Taylor were laying down in Miley's room, watching TV, when Taylor softly said to her, "We need to talk."

Miley stiffened, and Taylor felt it, as the two were intertwined together.

"Those words never follow anything good." Miley murmured softly, choosing to nuzzle her face into Taylor's neck, softly kissing at it.

"Miley," Taylor said firmly, gently pushing her away, "Seriously, please listen to me."

Miley, slightly taken aback, nodded, sitting up. Taylor sat up as well, and sighed. "Look...that...episode you had yesterday..."

"Panic attack?"

"Yea...honestly, Miley, it kind of scares the shit out of me that that's how you react when you thought I was going to leave."

"I love you." Miley said simply, as though that was an explanation, as though it made it ok.

"Miley, it's not normal." Taylor said softly. "You...it's like you're too attached to me. You need to be able to function without me being here, without texting me all the time. We're not going to be able to be together all the time, just because we are now. Eventually I'll have to leave, you'll have to leave. Life will have to go on how it was before."

Miley looked down, tears swimming in her eyes. "Why is it a problem for me to need you?"

"Because you need to be able to function, Miley! You need to be able to live like you did before, because we're going to be separated again!"

"Why do we have to be separated again! This is your home, now!" Miley said, "We can be together all the time!"

"Miley I'm going to get an apartment." Taylor said softly.

"We are?" Miley asked, face lighting up.

"For me, Miley. A home for me. You have a home with your parents, and I'll have a home at my apartment."

"I want you to stay here." Miley said firmly, knowing that Taylor would give in. She always gave in. "Now stop talking this nonsense," Miley said, reaching for Taylor, "Let's make love," She whispered, kissing her.

Taylor, however, pushed her away, and when Miley thought she was teasing and moved forward again, Taylor pushed her away more forcefully. "Miley!" She yelled, "Stop! I don't want to have sex with you!" She snapped.

Miley looked stunned, and then rejection and hurt coursed through her. "Oh," She whispered, hearing it come out like a whimper. Rejection from Taylor was new to her, she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

Taylor shut her eyes, pushing her hands through her hair, sighing deeply.

When she finally spoke again, her voice was slightly gentler and softer, and she reached out, taking Miley's hands in hers. "Baby," She said, "I love you so much, I do. But the way you're acting is scaring me, and it's not healthy." She said. "I know you've been through a lot, and it's hard to be apart, I know. It's hard for me too, especially now. But you have to be able to function without me. I wish you didn't have to, but our jobs will bring us apart. I talked to Katy, and I'm going to stay at her place." she said softly.

"But I...I can't sleep without you," Miley said, eyes filling with dread and fear. The thought of being apart from Taylor scared her so much. "When you aren't here I remember," She whimpered. "I can't relive that, Taylor. Especially since my dad's making me talk to the police. I-I guess I get what you're saying even if I don't agree with it, but why now? Why do you have to leave me and try to force separation now?" Miley said, crying. "Why not after this is all over?"

Taylor shut her eyes, and, although she thought it'd be better for her to get used to it now, she nodded. "Ok. Not now." She agreed.

"Thank you," Miley whispered, sliding forward into Taylor's arms, burying her head against Taylor's chest.

"Conditions, I have conditions." Taylor said softly.

"What?" Miley asked, though she didn't let go. Taylor wrapped her arms around Miley as she spoke.

"We're finding you a psychologist, and you will see them twice a week. Sometimes during the day, we have to hangout with people separately, and do things separately. Without texting all the time. And...I want you to talk to the police. I will sit by your side and hold your hand while you do it, because I want you do do it. I want you to do it for yourself, but if not that, then do it for me. Because if someone doesn't make him pay, I will hunt him down myself, and so help me God, I'll chop his dick off and then kill him after he suffers a while."

Miley giggled a little at the thought of her sweet Taylor doing that, but then nodded. "Ok."

Taylor gently pushed her back a little to look her in the eyes, "Deal?" She held out her pinkie, and Miley smiled, nodding.

"Deal," She said, sliding her pinkie through Taylor's, and they pinkie swore, before kissing to seal the deal.

Taylor lay down again, and pulled Miley down in her arms, cuddling with her, resigned to the fact that the week of teaching Miley it's ok to be apart wouldn't be happening now. It wasn't as though she wanted to be separated from her, but Miley's health was her concern in thinking they should spend time apart.

She decided it'd take place after the New Year. She'd stay with Miley throughout New Years, so they could spend Christmas and New Years together as a couple, and then she'd show Miley she'd be ok alone, and that she'd always come back.

Her plan all set, she was content to spend the rest of the day cuddling with her girlfriend, and that's what they did.

Little did they know, that by that time a week later...everything would be different, and also about ten times as hard as it was now.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok, here's the next chapter. Something major happens =) I hope you guys enjoy! Please please pleaseeee review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Livvy**

**

* * *

**

As the week passed by, Miley and Taylor were together a lot, but they also did things separately. Taylor went to hang out or go shopping with Katy, Miley, who still didn't really want to leave the house, invited Demi over.

After an afternoon spent talking to the police though, recounting that night, and them photographing all her bruises and cuts, Miley spend the night sobbing in Taylor's arms, and was reluctant to be apart from her the next day, so they both stayed in, and called Demi and Katy over. Though she had other friends, like Emily and Mitchel, even Nick, Joe, and Kevin, she stuck with Demi and Katy. They were the girl's best friends (besides each other), and they already knew. Miley still wouldn't tell them about the rape, though.

But the week passed, and it was healing for them both, and by the time Miley was forced to leave the house, things were better, however minimally.

_Sunday, December 20th, 2009_

Miley could hear the noise as her, her mother, and two sisters walked down the hall to the abnormally large function hall that Disney had rented out for their yearly Holiday party, in which everyone was invited.

And the term everyone was not an exaggeration. Miley had seen the guest list, and people from Lady Gaga to Ryan Seacrest to Paramore to Ellen DeGeneres, to Reba to Perez Hilton.

Miley hadn't really wanted to go. She had just wanted to spend the night in with Taylor, maybe invite Demi and Katy over, but she remembered they'd be at their party. And then her mother had said they had to attend, so here they were. The only good thing was that Taylor would be there too. Because they couldn't really show up together, (which irked Miley beyond belief), Taylor had gone to get ready at Katy's place.

Getting past the security at the door, they entered the party. Noah caught sight of Frankie Jonas with the Jonas parents, and dragged Brandi over there, leaving Miley with Tish.

Katy waved them over to where she was talking to Perez, Ellen, Lady Gaga, and Ryan Seacrest.

Miley groaned as her mother pulled her over. Perez was very...bipolar when it came to Miley. Sometimes he liked her, sometimes he didn't. Ellen and Ryan both liked to grill her on her current love interest, and Miley got pretty starstruck around Lady Gaga.

"Miley, you need to be friendly and socialize," Tish said quietly in her daughter's ear as they went over.

"I know that but we can finally be together without hiding it from you and then I have to go to this party where they're watching me like a hawk like I'm gunna get on stage and do a frigging strip tease at any damn second!" Miley complained, and by "they're" she meant Disney executives, namely, Bob Cavallo.

Tish just sighed, and gave her a look, as they reached the group, Miley greeting everyone as pleasantly as possible.

They talked a bit, and then Miley spaced, scanning the room for Taylor. She found her soon after, as she walked up on stage.

"Hey everyone!" She said happily in to the mic, and everyone cheered for her, and she laughed. Miley loved the sound of her laugh.

"I'm gunna sing a song from the Hannah Montana Movie tonight!" Taylor said, "I'm sure some of ya'll know it!" And then she began.

Miley instantly recognized the opening chords of Crazier, one of her favorites that Taylor sang. Sometimes, when it was just them, holding each other, Taylor would sing it softly in her ear, just for her.

"Excuse me," Miley muttered to the group, as she moved closer to the stage, as through drawn by an invisible physical force.

Their eyes met at that point, and it was then that they decided together that here and now, it was coming out. They weren't going to hide it anymore. They both didn't know what made tonight different, how they knew it was tonight that was right...they just did. They wanted to tell, they wanted to shout their love from the rooftops. Miley had been ready for a while, and now, Taylor was as ready as she'd ever be.

Taylor was finishing the song as Miley climbed the stage, and she could hear the questions from the audience, but she ignored them, as Taylor turned to her too, and their arms wrapped around each other as they reached each other, both saying "I love you," at the exact same time, before their lips met in a intense kiss, bodies pressing together.

She could hear the murmurs of shock, the questions. But she didn't care. She was content to keep kissing Taylor, not caring who saw. She briefly heard a shouted "YEAA!" From the audience, and she knew it was from Katy.

And then, suddenly, hands grabbed her upper arms, and she was ripped away from Taylor. She saw someone holding the blond back, but then her vision was blocked by Bob Cavallo, as she was pulled off the stage, and through a door.

"Taylor!" She shouted, but Bob hissed for her to shut up.

Inside the hall, Taylor was in shock, before trying to run after her. "Miley!" She yelled, "Hey! LET HER GO!" But then she was blocked, and someone grabbed her arms, pulling her out the door.

Tish had run from where she had been to the stage, through the door her daughter had been dragged through, and she ran past Taylor, who was being held back by her publicist, who was trying to tell her they had to get out of there now, before it all started, but Taylor demanded to see Miley, threatening to hurt those people if Miley was hurt.

Miley was sobbing as the people dragged her down the hall, wanting to know what was happening, wanting Taylor, wanting her mother, her father, just someone to tell her what the hell was going on.

She was pulled in to a small room where the president of Disney was, and the two large guards let her go, but pushed her in to a chair.

Terrified, she tried to get up, but the guards pushed her back down.

Outside in the hall, the publicist had calmed Taylor just enough to get her to listen, and then Demi appeared and said the paparazzi had gotten in, that she had to get out of there. Brandi, Braison, Trace, and Billy Ray carrying Noah appeared at that point, and Billy Ray handed Noah off to Trace, yelling at them all, Taylor and even Demi, and Katy who'd shown up in the back too, included, to meet them back at the Cyrus house, and then running after his wife, who had entered the room Miley had been dragged in to. He saw his sobbing, at the time unstable daughter being held in to a chair while Bob Cavallo screamed at her about disgracing Disney, ruining the company, breaking all the rules, and his wife being prevented from reaching her.

"HEY!" He shouted, and Bob stopped yelling over Miley's sobs. "First of all, you take your fucking hands off of my daughter right now," He said dangerously to the two holding her down, and they did, and Miley got up, and ran to them, the guy blocking them moving without being told.

Miley ran to Tish, who wrapped her daughter in her arms. "You have stepped over the line, Cavallo. You've taken away her life, you've done everything to make her one of your little Disney clones, and now you're fucking manhandling my daughter? I don't think so! You've been ridiculous since they day she stopped acting like one of your robots! You've been crushing her!"

"_We're_ crushing _her_?" Cavallo yelled, "_We're_ crushing _HER_? She's the one who's been making us look bad for the past three years! She's the one who has had photo scandal after photo scandal, she's the one that's moved from guy to guy in the past three years, she's the one who dresses like a slut and a whore, she's the one that posed naked for Vanity Fair, she's the one who did a pole dance on the Teen Choice awards, she's the one that got a tattoo on her chest!" Cavallo screamed, face red.

"What photo scandals?" Billy Ray shouted back at him, "Have you seen the pictures normal teenagers take these days, Robert? And she was with Nick and Justin! That's two guys! You're the ones who made her be with that bastard Liam who was abusing and raped her! And she has never taken naked pictures! And the tattoo is on her ribcage, over her heart, in honor of the poor little girl that died of Cystic Fibrosis. You're the one who treats my daughter like she's a piece of crap, who puts every strict rule, every restraint, shortening the leash you have on her with every passing day to make sure she doesn't do one thing that makes her look less then perfect! Well guess what, Cavallo, no one is perfect. The past two years I've watched as little by little you took the light out of her eyes, took away her smile, made her miserable because she was trying to making sure she didn't do anything to get her screamed at again! All Miley is to you people is money. She rakes in millions of dollars for you, and that's the only thing she is to you."

Bob acted as though he hadn't heard a word Billy ray had said, looking at the sobbing wreck in Tish's arms.

"We won't have some...filthy lesbian working for us." Cavallo said, and Billy Ray let out a noise of anger, moving towards Cavallo, fist clenching, who's guards simply stepped on both sides of him. "Disney has it's wholesome family image to uphold. So this is what your options are." He said. Not entirely sure if she could even hear him, Bob said to Miley, "Either we blame this little outburst on you getting your hands in to alcohol because of a irresponsible adult, you publicly apologize for your mistake, and you never see Taylor Swift again, or your contract is null and voided when you walk out that door."

It was a while before Miley answered them, lifting her face from where it was hidden against her mother.

Her eyes red and puffy, mascara and eyeliner running, her voice was croaky when she spoke, "I've apologized for so much the past three years," tears still flowing down her face. "But I won't apologize for something out of my control. I wont apologize for being who I am. And I most certainly will not apologize for loving Taylor, j-just because this c-company is run by a bunch of homophobic tyrants." Miley said, before turning back to Tish, who wrapped her arms around her again.

Bob looked to Billy Ray, who stood beside his wife and daughter, and said, "Are you going to let her do this? She's throwing away her life, and her future. All to become some filthy lesbian. She's throwing all we've given her away to become some freak of nature that shouldn't exist."

Billy Ray's eyes flashed, and he moved to stand in front of Miley, as though that could protect her from the harsh words. "My baby is my baby no matter what. I don't care who she loves, and she is not some freak of nature. She is a person who loves someone, which makes her more normal then you because I don't think you're capable of any affection. The publicity and money has made you cold, Cavallo. My daughter doesn't need you to have a life. She's talented, she's caring, she had a good heart, she's beautiful, and she doesn't need you to be those things. I'm done watching you hurt her." Billy Ray said.

Bob looked at them for a moment, before nodding curtly. "Fine. Get the hell out. And good luck Miley, after getting fired from Disney, you'll need it."

It didn't look like Miley was going to want to walk anytime soon, so Billy Ray gently picked her up, and after he did, Tish walked swiftly over to Bob Cavallo, and rose her hand in the air, smacking him clean across the face. He let out a string of profanities, and Tish just smirked, and told him "That's for all the pain you've caused my baby, you bastard." Before turning around, and walking out with her daughter and husband, leaving the Disney Company one multi-million dollar money maker short.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! So I know it's been forever and a day since I've updated, but I had a major case of writers block for the longest time. I finally got through it, so here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your great reviews, and your patience. I appreciate it so much. So sorry for the wait, but I hope you enjoy! **

**-Livvy**

* * *

Taylor paced the Cyrus's living room, where around, in various places, sat Brandi, Trace, Braison, Noah, Demi, and Katy. Once Emily had found the others, she'd tagged along as well.

Getting sick of watching Taylor walk back and forth, back and forth, and listening to Taylor's publicist bark into her cell phone in the other room, Katy stood up, and grabbed Taylor by the shoulders. "Tay!" She said, "Chill out!"

"Why isn't she back yet, they better not be doing anything to her or I'm going to fucking kill them!" Taylor roared.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me!" Emily said, still trying to hold on to what she'd learned.

"We didn't tell anyone until last week, Em. Demi and Katy only knew cause the lock on Miley's dressing room door didn't work." Taylor said, and then the door opened. Katy held Taylor back from crowding them right away, but Tish and Billy Ray came in to the room then anyways, supporting Miley between them, Miley's publicist behind them also on the phone, barking things at the person on the other end.

Miley's hair was messed up, and the strap of her dress was falling down her shoulder. Makeup ran down her face, her eyes puffy, and tears still running down her face.

"Baby?" Taylor asked softly, reaching for her hand. "What happened?"

"H-he said that...he said that I blame it on getting into alcohol and apologize and never see you again...or that my contract was null and void when I left. That they wouldn't have a filthy lesbian working for them." Miley whispered.

So that's why she was crying, Taylor realized. She had to give up their relationship for her job.

"Oh," Taylor said softly, getting ready for their goodbye.

"So my career is over." Miley whispered. "The dream is over."

Everyone was silent as Taylor looked at Miley, unable to speak. "W-What?" She finally whispered.

Miley took the hand Taylor still held in midair, and looked up at her. Though tears still poured form her eyes, the pain of loosing what she worked so hard for still fresh, she spoke with passion and no regret. "I've had to apologize for so much over the years. I've had to apologize for stupid mistakes, for things that weren't my fault. I've had to apologize for things more times then I can count." She said softly. "But there's no way in hell I will apologize for being bi, because I'm not sorry, and there's no way in fucking hell they can make me apologize for loving you, because that is something I will never, _ever _be sorry for."

Taylor looked at her for a long moment, before gently pulling her closer, and wrapping her arms around her. Miley locked her arms around Taylor's waist, burying her face against her, and everyone saw as her body shook with silent sobs.

Everyone was silent, looking the other way, giving Miley and Taylor their moment. Taylor held Miley, slowly rocking her back and forth, until Miley pulled herself away, to reach up and peck Taylor's lips. She then announced, "I'm going to shower," Softly, and slipped away quickly.

Taylor let her body drop to the couch, sitting beside Katy. She buried her face in her hands. "How could she do that for me?"

"They gave her a choice," Tish said softly, walking over to Taylor, sitting on the coffee table in front of her, and pulling her hands away from her face so she could look at her, "A choice she shouldn't have to make. But in the end, Miley choose to hold on to what she can't live without. You, Taylor. She chose you, because she knows what's important to her. Sure, she may be upset...but I know she doesn't regret it. She's upset because she lost everything she worked so hard for...but she knows, Taylor, she knows that she chose better."

Miley's publicist, Brenda, finally shut her cell phone off, and then went to the house phone and disconnected it before that started, and then came to the living room, Taylor's doing the same.

"This isn't going to die down anytime soon." Brenda said, Joyce agreeing. "If it ever does."

"What do we do?" Tish asked.

Brenda sighed, "We wait for Miley, then find out what both the girls want to do."

It was mostly silent until Miley finally came down, dressed in flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt Taylor recognized as her own. Miley's hair hung in damp brunette curls, hair face void of makeup, but her eyes red and puffy, though she wasn't crying anymore.

Taylor sat beside Katy on a love seat, and once Miley found her, she went over there and silently sat on Taylor's lap, curling against her. Taylor wrapped her arms around her protectively, gently resting her forehead against Miley's, whispering to her softly. "Are you ok baby?"

Miley nodded, saying nothing.

"Miley," Brenda said, before Taylor could say anything else, "I need to make a statement to the press. We need to decide what to do."

Miley uncovered her face to look at Brenda. "I don't want you to make any statement to the press, I want to you discredit all the lies out there. Can you do that?" She snapped.

"Y-yes." Brenda said, taken aback at her tone.

Tish and Billy Ray blocked Brenda from saying anything, sitting on the coffee table in front of Miley and Taylor.

"Honey, besides that, what do you want to do?" Billy Ray asked.

Miley looked at her parents, and said softly, the tears coming on again, "I...I want to go _home_. I don't want to be in this city, or this state right now. I just...I just want to go back home."

"Ok," Tish said, gently wiping away her daughter's tears.

"I'll get a private jet, there's no way I'm putting you on a commercial flight," Brenda said. "When do you wanna leave?"

"Now." Miley said tonelessly, burying her face against Taylor.

"Miles, we need time to close things up here," Tish said, "How about tomorrow night?"

"Fine," Miley whispered. "Brais?"Miley suddenly asked her brother. "Can you bring me my laptop?"

Brasion looked hesitant, but retrieved Miley's MacBook and brought it to her.

"Miley what're you doing?" Taylor asked, not letting her open the laptop.

"I wanna see what they're saying." Miley mumbled, and Taylor handed the MacBook to Tish, who gave it to Brandi, who left the room with it.

"No." Taylor said, "That's the last thing you need right now."

Miley sighed, but let it go, and looked up at Taylor, "You're gunna come, right? Home with us?"

"Of course." Taylor said softly.

"Can I go to bed?" Miley said quietly.

"Of Course, sweetie," Tish said, reaching to kiss her forehead. "Go get some rest."

Miley stood, and Taylor went to go with her.

Katy and Demi hugged Miley, then Taylor, as Miley reached Emily.

"It's over, Em." She said softly. "No more Hannah Montana." She whispered, now realizing that when she kissed her career goodbye, she took away her friend's jobs. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Hey," Emily said, taking her friend's hands. "Miley, don't apologize. You did exactly what you should have done, exactly what we all wanted you to do. You should never apologize because you're bisexual...We all are better than Disney. We all will support you two hundred percent."

Miley wrapped her arms around Emily tightly, and whispered, "Thank you for being such a good friend."

Emily shook her head, "You don't have to thank me for that."

Miley smiled, hugged her one last time, and then left the room, Taylor following close behind her, both of them heading up to Miley's room. Miley crawled into her bed while Taylor stripped out of her dress and heels, and pulled shorts and a tank top on.

"It's cold in here," Miley said, giving her a strange look.

Taylor shrugged as she crawled into bed with Miley, pulling the covers over them, and pulling Miley close to her. "It's warm right here."

Miley easily tangled her legs up with Taylor's, resting her head in the crook of Taylor's neck.

"Baby..." Taylor whispered, one hand sliding up the back of Miley's shirt, gently tracing patterns on Miley's back, the other gently caressing her face.

"Let's go back to Tennessee," Miley said softly, "And start over. We...we can get married, and get a place of our own, and...and just get away from here." She whispered. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I know, baby," Taylor said softly, gently kissing Miley. "We'll be there this time tomorrow," She promised, "We'll get away for a while."

"Can't you work from home?" Miley whispered.

"Miles," Taylor said softly, "Now that you're not legally binded to Disney, do you know how many other companies will want you?"

Miley shrugged. "Just promise me a few weeks. You, me, my ranch in Tennessee. It's all gated and secured, no paparazzi. We can just be alone. Please?"

Taylor smiled, and nodded, "Of course. I'll tell them I want some time off. They'll give it to me, especially now. But you can't hide forever, Miley. Sooner or later, you have to show them you aren't afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Miley said softly. "I'm scared."

"What's the difference?"

"Afraid is what adults say, and right now, I feel anything but. I'm scared to leave this house, Tay. I'm scared to go in public. I'm scared..."

"What?" Taylor said softly.

"I'm scared they'll rip us apart." She whimpered.

Taylor tightened her arms around Miley, and said softly, "They will never take me away from you. I will kill anyone who tries."

"I'm sorry," Miley suddenly whispered.

"For what, Miley?"

"For being so needy."

"Never apologize for needing me." Taylor said softly. "I love you, Miley. Love you. And nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too," Miley whispered, feverishly kissing her.

As thier kissing intensified, Miley's hands slid under the tank top Taylor had on, rubbing across her warm, smooth skin. When the constraints of the clothing between them began to really aggravate her, Miley let out a noise resembling a whimper, tugging at the fabric separating her and Taylor.

"I want these gone," Miley whispered, stopping their kiss only to breathe out the words. "Take them off," She demanded, already tugging to get her own shirt over her head. "I need you...as close as possible..." She whispered, not wanting anything at all between them.

Taylor complied with her girlfriend's request, sitting up to strip her own clothes off, throwing them across the room, and then helping Miley finish undressing.

Once they were both rid of all their clothing, Taylor gently pushed Miley into a reclined position, her head on her pillows, her soft brunette waves fanned out around her head. She crawled up, pressing her lips to Miley's again, their bodies touching from head to toe.

Miley pushed her fingers through Taylor's blonde curls, trying to pull her closer, kissing her hungrily, with obvious need.

"You're so beautiful," Taylor breathed softly into Miley's ear after moving her lips from Miley's mouth, to press soft kisses all over her face. "So, so beautiful."

"You're more beautiful," Miley scoffed, pushing Taylor's hair away from falling in her face.

"No," Taylor shook her head, "Your beauty is stunning, baby girl...every time I see you, I'm stunned by how radiant you are. Now don't argue with me," Taylor ordered softly. "I just wanna love you, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Miley whispered, reaching to kiss her once more, "I love you, Taylor. I...I...I just..." Miley mumbled, unsure of what she was trying to say. Taylor covered Miley's lips with her own, kissing her.

"I know," Taylor whispered, "Now shush, baby," She breathed, lips close to Miley's ear, "We're together...always, forever, no matter what." She promised, kissing her lips a few more times, before letting her lips trail to Miley's neck.

Her lips lavished Miley's neck, until she felt the tears falling from Miley's eyes. She looked up, and her heart fell, seeing Miley in tears again.

"Baby," She cooed softly, "Baby, don't cry, please." She pleaded, wiping at her tears. Miley tried to sit up, and Taylor rolled off of her, sitting beside her, as Miley sat, the tesrs falling uncontrollably, and she buried her face against Taylor.

"How can they see us as so wrong?" She sobbed, "What's so wrong about us loving each other? The love I feel for you is...the most amazing, pure, happy, beautiful, strongest thing I have ever felt, but people see it as so bad!" She shouted. "Disney, your...your parents. They think it's so wrong, Taylor, but it feels so right, so how can it be wrong?"

"It's not wrong, baby," Taylor said forcefully, gently pushing Miley away from her so she could look right at her. "There is nothing on this earth more right than this, and anyone who thinks otherwise can screw themselves." She said, wanting nothing more then to stop the pain that Miley felt, to take it away from her. Seeing that she was hurting, she felt like she was on fire from the inside.

Taylor pressed feather light, loving kisses all over Miley's face, kissing away the tears, before looking her in the eye. "Don't think bout them." She said, "I don't care what they think. All that matters is that we love each other. No one can take that away."

"Promise?" Miley whispered.

"Always." Taylor said back. "Always and forever." She whispered, kissing her deeply, gently laying her back on the bed, rolling on top of her as they kissed.

They knew, that outside of that room was hell.

Even in Miley's own house, their publicists were getting call after call from the outside world with question after question, lie after lie. Outside the gates that protected her home, the paparazzi were already arriving, waiting. Across town at Disney headquarters, people were working overnight to try their best to erase Miley's name from their company, pulling every TV ad she was in, cancelling Hannah Montana and pulling it from the airing schedule. By morning, Disney lawyers will have sent orders to all retailers nationwide that sold anything Miley related that was endorsed by Disney. Throughout the state, country, and world, everyone was getting word of what had happened, by the time they woke up it would be all over every news stand and tabloid world wide.

They knew this.

That hell was starting. That Miley's world was crumbling around her, out from under her.

They knew how painful the next weeks, the next months were going to be. They knew it, and just for tonight, they tried to forget. They didn't think about it, as they kissed, touched, moved together, loving each other in the most intimate, close way they could.

They were ok right then, because they were together. They knew what was happening, but they made an unspoken agreement not to bring it up. As their friends and publicists left, as Miley's family began departing to their separate rooms, as the hell spread hard and fast in the world outside the four walls of Miley's bedroom, they cuddled close together in their own little perfect world. They felt safe, secure, like nothing was wrong, and they wanted to keep pretending, even if the security would only last until the sun came up and they had to start dealing with it.


	15. Chapter 14

**So, once again, I'm so sorry it's been so long! If I have any readers left, thanks for sticking with me. Things have been crazy, but I do plan on finishing this! I HAve so much planned, so much I want to do! Please just continue to bear with me. You guys are awesome. Please let me know what you think, if you're still reading! Enjoy! Love you all!  
**

**-Livvy**

* * *

When Taylor woke the following morning, it was to a empty bed. She didn't have to look far for Miley though. Miley's room faced the street, and Miley stood at the window in an over sized t-shirt, peeking out the curtains.

She stood there, unseen to the crowds of reporters standing outside the gate holding them off. There were a few police officers there, preventing any from trying to climb over the gate. They stood there, conversing with each other, drinking coffee and eating donuts, their camera's with super zoom lenses at the ready.

Taylor silently slid out of bed, slipping on the pair of shorts and t-shirt from last night, and walked over there, standing behind her she looked out for a moment, before gently sliding her arms around Miley's waist. She jumped, having not noticed Taylor was awake.

She leaned back against Taylor, as Taylor pressed a warm kiss to the back of her neck, whispering, "Good morning."

"It's never been this bad before." Miley whispered.

In answer, Taylor gently pulled her away from the window, back to the bed, where she sat, pulling Miley down with her.

Miley didn't protest as she did this, pulling the covers over them, cuddling her close. "Don't think about them." Taylor said. "They aren't important."

Miley wrapped her arms around Taylor, their bodies intertwined, their heads on one pillow, looking at each other.

Miley knew Taylor wanted to ask something but wasn't, and so she asked, "What? You can ask me anything."

Smiling softly at how well they knew each other, Taylor sighed, reaching up to brush Miley's hair out of her face. Letting her hand rest on her cheek, she asked, "Why would you give up everything for me?"

Miley tried to think of what to say, to tell her how she felt, and she finally decided on keeping it simple. Lifting her hand to rest over Taylor's on her face, she said softly, "I didn't. _You_are my everything."

Taylor smiled at her before gently kissing her. "I love you so much," She said, lips still against Miley's in their kiss. She felt as Miley smiled, and then she said,

"I love you too."

Miley's hands had moved to grip Taylor's hips, their kiss more intense, when they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Miley, honey, are you awake?" Tish called through the door.

Though they didn't want to stop their little make out session, they reluctantly did and Miley called for her mother to come in.

As she opened the door and entered the room, the girls sat up.

"Good morning," Tish said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed, facing them. She reached for her daughter's hands, and held them gently but tightly. "How do you feel sweetie?"

"Alright considering, I guess. I don't know." Miley shrugged, holding her mother's hands, letting her head fall to rest against Taylor.

Tish nodded, the answer better than she expected.

"I don't think it's fully set in yet." Miley mused. "But I still know I made the right decision."

Tish smiled, nodding. "Good." She said, and Miley softly smiled back at her.

"We're leaving at four to go to the airport. A jet will be waiting, and we'll head home." Tish said, and Miley nodded.

"Good." She said softly.

"An SUV is going to come get us. We'll just have to go from the house to the car. Security will load everything in there for us. Just ignor-"

"I know, mom." She cut her off, giving her a tight smile. "I know how to deal with the paparazzi. Is everyone coming?" She asked. A lot of the time, when they went back home, Trace or Brandi would stay out here in LA. She understood that they were older, had their own lives, their own apartments, but the selfish part of her just wanted them to drop everything for her. She wanted her family to be together.

"Yes." Tish said. "Brandi and Trace agreed that all of us being together was most important right now. They'll stay until the new year. After that, we'll decide what will happen."

Miley nodded, grateful.

"Mammie called." Tish then said, referring to her mother. She was with them in LA a lot, but had decided to take a few months and go home to Tennessee, and she hadn't been with them for a while. Miley was glad she hadn't been seeing her like this. But she was nervous to hear her reaction. She knew how loving her grandmother was, but she wasn't sure if the anti-gay world she'd been raised in would affect her love for Miley, now that she knew what she was.

"Oh?" Miley asked, shutting her eyes.

"She's opening the house up for us," Tish nodded, "And she wants you to know that she's, to quote her, immensely pissed you didn't tell her and she had to find out from the news, but she loves you regardless of who you love and she approves as long as you're happy and being treated right."

Miley smiled in relief, the weight of fear removed from her shoulders. And she actually laughed, causing Taylor and Tish to smile widely.

"I'll get out of your hair, but come down soon," Tish said, "You're daddy's making about the only thing he can cook." She laughed.

"Waffles?" Miley asked perking up. Her dad couldn't cook anything to save his life...besides waffles.

Tish nodded. "So make sure you come get some before they're gone. You know how much your brothers can eat." She kissed Miley's and then Taylor's foreheads before she left, and Miley smiled, glad that at least her family was ok with this.

When the door shut behind her mother, the girls lay down again, and Miley immediately kissed her, picking up where they'd left off.

Thirty minutes later, both girls wearing pajama pants and t-shirts now, they joined the family downstairs. What was weird though, was that throughout the whole house, all the shades and curtains were drawn. They were usually open, flooding the house with natural light, but they couldn't leave them open because of the stupid reporters.

After breakfast, everyone began to pack and get ready, her parents taking care of stuff like getting rid of the food that would spoil, and then packing non-perishable things to just take with them to stock the kitchen in Nashville.

When one rolled around, the girls decided they should start getting ready, and took a shower (together), and got dressed. Taylor hair, as always dried into it's natural curls, which she just made neater with a little help from a curling iron. Miley let her hair dry into waves. They both neglected the use of makeup, and wore comfy sweats.

By the time four rolled around, they were both ready to leave the city and go back home. Everyone's luggage was by the door, slowly making it's way to the car as security moved it all. All Miley was carrying with her was her purse with a random assortment of crap she carried around in it, along with her iPad, cell phone, and iPod. Her computer was packed in her luggage. Taylor had a purse with similar stuff in it, and Miley also carried Sofie in the little bag she traveled in.

"Everything's all set," Tom, Miley's main security guard said, coming in. He was going to travel with them to Tennessee, make sure everything was ok, before coming back for some time off to spend Christmas with his family, likewise with Taylor's main security guy, Phil.

The gang of reporters outside had only grown throughout the day, even more so when they figured out she was going somewhere. You'd think people would figure out where right away, but they never did. Miley guessed it was because they thought it was too obvious, for her to hide away in Tennessee.

"Ready?" Tish asked, looking to the girls. They looked at each other and nodded.

They stayed back while Miley's parents and siblings went out and got in the car. They could hear the shouts and camera flashes.

Then, Tom and Phil got back to take them out. Even though they couldn't get to the girls, they were trying to block the cameras like they wanted.

"Ready?" Tom asked, and Miley slowly nodded. She grabbed Taylor's hand, their fingers lacing together, and then Miley punched a code into the security alarm, so it turned on, and they they stepped out, shutting and locking the door. The calls from the reporters got louder when they say it was Miley and Taylor. They were glad they had on sunglasses, because there were never-ending camera flashes along with the screaming. Miley only breathed easy again when they were in the safety of the car, door shut.

The police had gotten the reporters to part at the end of the gate, and were protecting it to make sure no one got passed when it opened to let the car out. It took a few minutes, longer than it should, before the car was speeding down the road towards LAX.

They were all silent as they drove, Miley and Taylor huddling together, staring out the tinted windows.

Once they reached LAX, they drove to the private, barricaded runway where the jet waited, and quickly scurried from the car onto the plane, and got settled, buckled, and the luggage on board.

Only when they were thousands of feet up in the air, flying fast away from California and the hell there did Miley relax again, leaning close to Taylor, stealing kisses often as they looked through countless magazines and listened to music to kill time.

It was dark when they stepped off the jet in Tennessee, but both the girls grinned, breathing in the country air. It was so good to be home.

The tired family piled themselves and everything into another SUV, and drove the twenty minutes to Billy Ray's ranch, the home Miley grew up in.

Her signature smile remained on her face as they all entered the house, and she exhaled. Considering the late hour, they all bade each other goodnight and headed to their rooms, Taylor of course going with Miley to hers. They slipped into shorts and t-shirts, and then into the warmth of Miley's soft bed. As always, Miley cuddled close to Taylor. Her body felt such relief, and she didn't know why, but it felt good. Being here, with Taylor and her family. Home, where she could actually relax.

Now that she had no commitments in LA or anywhere else, now that she was (somewhat sadly) free, she never wanted to leave. Between her and Taylor, they had enough money to live well. Taylor could still do what she wanted with her career through Nashville. They could, as Miley had said, start their own life here, start over.

Long after Taylor and fallen into sleep, Miley lay there dreaming about how beautifully perfect their life could be. The reality that she'd just lost everything she'd worked so hard for, everything she'd dreamed of for years didn't set in until morning.


	16. Chapter 15

**New chapter! Please let me know if any of you still want to read this...I really wanna know someone wants me to continue. I hope you enjoy!  
**

**-Livvy**

* * *

As the days melted into weeks, things got easier. Though now that she realized that everything she'd worked for was gone in the blink of an eye, Miley tried to forget. She never for one second regretted the decision she had made. She'd choose Taylor over her career a million times over. But it still hurt that she had to give up her career because of who she loved. Who she was.

The family spent their days with each other, with no interference from Hollywood or their careers. Billy Ray, Brandi, Trace, and Taylor all ignored any and all calls from Hollywood, all of Noah's auditions were cancelled. They were taking a break, Tish said, a long overdue one.

Eventually though, Taylor at least had to answer the calls, and it was that night when she was in call after call with her bosses, agents, and eventually parents that Miley found herself bundled up, mug of hot chocolate in her hands, sitting on the back porch of the house. She sat there silently, staring up at the bright stars.

"Miley?"

Miley looked up to see Noah standing at the door, holding a blanket around herself. Miley motioned her over, and she climbed up on the bench with her sister, wrapping the blanket around her as well, putting her arms around her big sister.

Miley smiled, holding her close, letting her head rest gently on top of Noah's, resting on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" Noah asked.

Miley shrugged. "Getting better." She said truthfully. Although she wanted to protect her baby sister as long as she could, she didn't when it came to something like this. She knew Miley wasn't ok, it'd be insulting her intelligence if she pretended. "I'm sorry mom cancelled your auditions, Noie." Miley said softly.

"It's ok." Noah shrugged, hugging Miley tighter. "You're more important. I like being here, all of us together." Noah said softly. "It's not really like this anymore. Everyone's always busy, and not together. I miss us being all together. I miss you." She said softly.

"We're always together, Noah." Miley said softly.

"I know." Noah whispered. "But for the past couple of months, you've always been sad and not the same. I miss when you were happy."

Miley held her sister closer, whispering. "So do I." She said softly. "But...things are going to get better, Noie. They will. I like being here together too, all of us. Our jobs make it hard sometimes."

"There you are," Brandi said, stepping out onto the patio, followed by Braison and Trace. "Mom, found them!"

Tish appeared at the door, and motioned to Noah. "Come on, Noah, it's time for bed. And you kids better not be out here much longer, it's freezing!" She said. Noah sighed, but hugged Miley.

"Goodnight," Miley said, hugging her back and kissing her forehead.

Once Noah was gone, her brothers and sister sat down with her, Brandi sitting where Noah had just vacated. "Give it." Brandi said, holding her hand out as Trace sat on her other side, and Briason beside Brandi.

Miley pulled the magazine out from behind her back, and slapped it into her sister's hand, glaring at it.

A picture of her and Taylor the day they left to come to Nashville 'graced' the cover of US Weekly, with the headline '_Is Miley gay for the publicity?'_

Brandi sighed after reading it, and looked at her sister. "Miles, why do you do this to yourself? Mom said not to read it, Dad said not to, Taylor said not to."

"I want to know what's being said about me, is that a crime?" Miley snapped nastily, standing up. She walked over to the railing of the porch, hands gripping it, staring out into the backyard.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Brandi asked softly.

Miley whipped around, fuming. "Are you seriously asking me that, Brandi? What the hell do you think is wrong?" She shouted.

"Well I know what I think is wrong!" Brandi said, "Besides Taylor and Noah, you treat everyone else around here like crap! She isn't the only one that cares about you, Miley! She isn't the only one that loves you! Just because she walks like she's on eggshells around you and babies you doesn't mean she's the only one who cares!"

"She may not be the only one who cares, but she's the only one who understands!" Miley roared. "Don't even try to tell me you understand, because you don't!" Miley said, "For the past four and a half years, every single little thing I do has been scrutinized and questioned and ridiculed. The way I act, the way I sing, the way I dress, the way I talk, the way I look, the way I walk, the way I eat, EVERYTHING! It's like every day is a lets hate on Miley and see how much more it takes to break her day!" Miley cried out. "The only one of you who even minimally knows how that feels is Trace! But then, on top of that, now they think it's ok to criticize me and ridicule me because I _love_someone. They criticize who I love, why I love her, and then suggest I'm doing it for the publicity, they think so low of me!" she cried. "And you have no idea what that's like, you could never have any idea!" She sobbed. "Only Taylor does!"

"How do you even know you're in love?" Brandi shot out nastily. "You're only seventeen."

Miley looked shocked at her older sister.

"Brandi!" Trace said, looking at her in shock, just as their parents came to the door to see what the commotion was, Taylor standing in front of them a few feet away.

Miley's face turned into a hard glare. "You were in love at seventeen, remember Brandi? Oh wait..." Miley said, "Evidently you were the one who didn't know what love was then, because the guy you thought you loved turned out to be a jerk and told you to get an abortion when he got you pregnant. And you listened to him...and he _still_left you." She said nastily.

Brandi paled, looking over to their parents, shocked, and then back at her sister. "How could you?" She whispered.

Miley simply countered her question with the same one. "How could _you_?" Before she turned around, stalking back into the house. Taylor followed quickly after her, while Tish and Billy Ray looking between each other and Brandi, what Miley had just revealed being new information to them.

Miley stomped into her room, and slammed her hands against the wall, trying to release her anger. Taylor arrived a moment later, and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her way from the wall. When Miley was sitting on the bed, gripping a pillow in her fists, Taylor flipped. "What the hell was that Miley?"

"She said-"

"I heard what she said," Taylor said, "But she just asked a question! Why would you do that to your sister?"

"Because I'm _angry_!" Miley shouted. "Everyone else is questioning our love, I don't need my own sister to do it too!"

"Miley it was a legitimate question." Taylor defended Brandi, but from the look on Miley's face she knew it was the wrong thing.

"Oh, now you too." Miley said, throwing the pillow across the room, and getting up. "Do you doubt my love every time I tell you I love you? Every time we kiss? Every time we touch? Every time we make love? Do you think I'm too young to know if it's real?"

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that," Taylor sighed, trying to take her girlfriend in her arms,

Miley caught her hands before she could wrap her arms around her, preventing her from doing so. "The entire world, and now my sister are questioning my love for you, I don't need you to do it too." She sobbed.

Taylor took her hands back, and wrapped her arms around Miley, gently pulling her close.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She said gently. "Of course I don't question your love, I know you love me. I just meant that people question young love all the time. Do you think it's easy for them, seeing you so upset? If how hard it is for me is any indication, then it's like a hundred million sharp knifes being stabbed through them to see you upset."

Taylor sat down on the edge of the bed, Miley on her lap, face buried against her as she cried.

"I do love you." Miley sobbed. "If I didn't love you, why would I go through all of this?"

"I know, baby," Taylor said, holding her tightly. "I love you, too."

They sat there in silence as Miley calmed down. They could hear yelling from downstairs, Billy Ray shouting.

After a while, Taylor said, "You need to go apologize."

"I will when she does." Miley said stubbornly.

"Well we won't be kissing till you do, so that might change your mind." Taylor said sweetly.

Miley looked up at her pouting, and Taylor almost caved, but Miley did first. She sighed, standing up, and exited the room. Taylor followed closely after her.

When Miley got to the door of the kitchen, it was hell. Tish stood behind the island, crying. Brandi stood on the opposite side of the island, also crying, Brison and Trace were at the little table in the kitchen, and her father was pacing near her mother.

"I'm sorry," Brandi cried to her mother, "I'm sorry!"

They all looked up as Miley walked in quietly, looking like she wanted to be sick.

"Brandi, I-" She began softly, but her father cut her off.

"Miley, for once in your life just _shut up_." He said, voice low and angry.

Miley, in shock, looked at her father.

"Billy Ray," Tish said, "Don't talk to her like that." She tried to defend Miley.

"Why?" He said, "I'm right! She never shuts up or thinks about what she's going to say or do, and look what it's done to this family!"

"I-I just wanted to say I was sorry." Miley whispered, her voice breaking, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Well maybe if you stopped being such a stupid bitch, you wouldn't have to keep apologizing!" He roared. "For the past four years, you're dumb ass actions have have done nothing but cause more and more problems for this family!" He yelled. "First Nick, and then Justin, then Liam, then every stupid thing in between! And now you go and decide to be a lesbian, and it does this!" He screams, "Everything you do just causes us more stress, you're ruining this family Miley Ray!" He shouts.

"Dad!" Brandi exclaims, knowing no matter how much she was mad at Miley, she didn't deserve this.

"Dad stop!" Trace said, putting a hand on his father's shoulder, forcing him to look at his daughter, who looked like he'd just stuck his hand through her skin and ripped her heart out.

Before he could even say the first syllable of her name, she'd turned on a heel and ran.

Taylor tried to catch her, but she was too quick, and Miley ran out the front door. Taylor went after her, but before she knew it, Miley was gone, and it was too dark to see anything. "MIlEY!" She shouted desperately, "MILEY COME BACK!" Nothing. "MILEY!" She screamed, scared now.

When she still got no response, she rushed back into the house.

"She's gone." She said, "She ran off into the woods."

"Oh my God," Tish said, pushing her hair out of her eyes, "I can't believe this."

"_Find her_." Taylor ordered through clenched teeth, looking at Billy Ray.

"She'll come back." He insisted, trying to convince himself.

"NO!" Taylor yelled, "No she won't, because you destroyed her more than that bastard Hemsworth ever could, because you just told her she was ruining her family, and called her foul names a parent should never call their child! And just so you know if my girlfriend wasn't missing and you weren't more than twice my size, I would so kill you because no one talks to her like that and gets away with it! Now it's freezing outside, she's wearing pants and a t-shirt and no shoes, it's your fault she's gone, so GO FUCKING _FIND HER_!" She shouted, causing them all to look at her in shock. Sweet Taylor, yelling at an adult?

"We'll all go." Brandi said. "Mom, you stay here with Noah and if Miley comes back. Everyone else, go get bundled up." Brandi said, running to get her coat and boots.

Everyone else followed suit, including Billy Ray, who was cursing himself for loosing his temper.

Minutes later, all in layers of clothes and coats and boots, carrying flashlights and a blanket, Taylor, Brandi, Trace, Braison, and Billy Ray all separated, running in the direction Miley went.

The five of them searched for nearly three hours in the dark, freezing cold December night.

Worry and terror were the only things coursing through Taylor's body as she searched, needing to find her, needing her to be alright.

It was Brandi who found her, though, sitting up against a tree, frozen to the bone with a cut over her eye, scraped hands and knees, bloody feet, and an ankle she couldn't walk on.

"Miley!" Brandi said, before quickly sending a text to everyone, telling them where.

She quickly knelt beside her sister, who looked at her, shivering so badly, tears still streaking down her face. "I'm sorry," the seventeen year old whispered through shattering teeth. "I-I-I s-shouldn't h-h-"

"I know," Brandi stopped her, wrapping the blanket around her, "Shh." She sighed, wrapping her arms around her sister, trying to give her some heat.

"Brandi?" voices called and she responded, and her brothers, father, and Taylor quickly arrived.

"Miley!" Taylor said, relieved, sinking to the snowy ground beside her. "My God, baby, never do that to me again," She said, wrapping the blanket she had around her as well, near hysterics.

"Come on, let's get her back to the house," Brandi said. Trace bent down, scooping his sister up in his arms. Miley, with what little energy she had, reached for Taylor's hand, and she gave it to her, holding tightly. They rushed her back to the house, where Tish was pacing in front of the door. When she saw them coming, she ran outside to meet them.

"Oh Miley, thank God." Tish said, "Come on, bring her in the house. Brandi, go get the first aid kit, Billy Ray, go make sure the fire will last in the living room and Braison, go help him move the couch closer to the fireplace."

Tish had Trace bring Miley into her bedroom and then go help the boys. They then got Miley's injuries cleaned up, and then out of her wet, cold clothes. Once she was bundled in three pairs of sweat pants, a flannel long sleeved shirt and two sweatshirts, and two pairs of thick socks, Trace brought her back to the living room. He set her on the couch, and Taylor sat down on it, gently sliding Miley onto her lap, wrapping blankets around her, holding her close, wrapped tightly in her arms.

"Never, ever do that to me again," Taylor said again, softly in Miley's ear. "You could have gotten seriously injured, Miley."

"I'm sorry." Miley said softly, near sleep she was so tired as it was nearly three in the morning.

"She needs her rest." Tish sighed, "We all do."

"I'll stay here with her near the fire. She'll be fine with me." Taylor assured her.

Tish reluctantly agreed, knowing that Taylor was right. She bent and kissed Miley's forehead.

Billy Ray came over, and Taylor glared at him, holding her tighter.

"We'll talk in the morning," He said gently, "But I'm so sorry, baby girl. So sorry. I love you, Miley." He said, kissing her forehead before following his wife.

Miley's siblings all bade them goodnight, and then Miley was left with Taylor in the living room, the only light coming from the fire place.

"T-Taytay?" Miley whispered softly.

"Mhm?" Taylor asked, kissing her forehead.

"My lips are c-cold." She shivered.

Taylor smiled, laughing a little, and pressed her warm lips to Miley's cold ones, and within a few minutes they were all warmed up.

A lot of important conversations had to take place tomorrow, but for now, Taylor would make sure she was ok and hold her close, just love her.


	17. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! You're all awesome! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm sure you'll have a lot to say once it's over, haha. Enjoy!  
**

**-Livvy**

* * *

With the exception of Noah, the rest of the house woke up nearing noon, after the night they had.

Miley, finally unfrozen, stretched out, her body aching. She felt like crap. Her throat hurt, her head hurt, her chest hurt. The cuts on her feet from running bare foot through the words hurt.

She'd come to this conclusion: running away into the woods in the middle of December in Tennessee? Not her smartest idea.

"Taylor?" She croaked, her throat screaming in pain, her voice croaky.

Taylor, who had been a wake for a while, just resting, opened her eyes. "I'm sick." Miley said, shivering.

"I can't imagine why," Taylor said, sighing. "That was definitely not your smartest idea, Miley."

"I know." Miley croaked, resting her aching head in the crook of Taylor's neck.

Taylor kissed Miley's forehead, gently rubbing her back, holding her close. "God, Miley, you're burning up!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I'm freezing," Miley said, shivering.

Tish walked in at that moment, looking tired and upset as she'd just had a conversation with Brandi. Her face just etched with worry when she saw Miley, and she sighed. "Miley Ray, why would you ever do what you did last night? I know your father was an idiot, but still. I want you upstairs in your bed, young lady, you need to rest and get well. I'll bring you some medicine and something to eat." Tish said, feeling Miley's burning forehead.

"Come on," Taylor said, getting both of them off of the couch and helping Miley upstairs, into her bed. Miley pulled the covers tight around her, shivering, as Taylor went into the bathroom and came back with a cool washcloth, which she lay across Miley's forehead.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Taylor looked down at Miley. "You ok?" She asked softly, taking her hand.

"You heard what he said." Miley croaked, looking upset.

"Baby, it pissed me off hearing what he said, I made him aware of that because he hurt you, but don't you think it could have been because he was angry? He just found out that Brandi was pregnant and had an abortion at your age, and that you were keeping her secret. Your mom was devastated, and he doesn't like seeing her upset."

"My father never gets angry, not at me, not like that! He had to of meant it!" Miley croaked out, near tears.

"I didn't." Both girls looked up, to see Billy Ray standing at the door, looking ashamed. He stepped in Miley's room a few steps before stopping. "Can we talk?" He asked pleadingly.

Miley looked away shrugging.

"Do you mind if I talk to her alone, Taylor?" He asked.

"Will you be ok?" Taylor softly asked Miley.

Miley nodded after a moment, and Taylor squeezed her hand, leaning down to kiss her forehead, before getting up and leaving.

"Miley," Billy Ray said, walking closer, "I'm sorry. You have to know I didn't mean it, I could never mean it. I love you, so much."

"Then why would you say it?" Miley asked, voice strained.

"Can I sit?" He asked, and she shrugged, so he sat on the edge of the bed. "Before your mom was pregnant with you, she was pregnant. We, like you know, weren't married, but we were happy. We wanted that baby, and we got engaged, and everything was going great. The pregnancy was wonderful, and your mom went into labor seven months later, right on time. She gave birth to a little boy...but, it was a still birth." He said, voice breaking. "That's why we were so angry to find out our own daughter had an abortion, and that's why I was angry at you, for helping her hide it."

"I was thirteen, dad. She was my sister, and she asked me to help her. She confided in me, and I didn't want to let her down. I didn't know you guys had a stillborn baby." Miley said.

"I realize that, now." He said softly. "Brandi and your mom and I have talked. And...as for what I said to you, I was way out of line. It all was the anger talking Miley. I was just...so angry. You know how much I love you. After your brother was stillborn, your mom and I almost broke up. We were so angry at...the world. It took a long time, and counseling, before everything was ok. And then, out of nowhere, she got pregnant again. We were so careful, she did everything she was supposed to, we stayed out of the public so she was under no stress. And then we had you, and you were our miracle. I love Brandi and Trace as they were my own, and to me they are...but you were my first living biological child. When I finally held you in my arms, and you...moved, and breathed, and laughed and cried...it was like we suddenly knew everything would be ok again. I never thought any of what I said to you last night until then, in my anger, and I am so sorry, Miley. I love you more than anything, and I would do anything for you. I hope you can forgive me." He said, as Miley sat there near tears at that story. She'd never known that her parents had had a child before her, one they lost.

Silently, Miley reached forward, and he gratefully wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. "I'm so sorry," He said again and again, not letting go for quite a long time.

When Miley pulled away because she had a coughing fit, he asked, once she was done, "Are we ok?"

She nodded. "I love you too." She croaked, hugging him again, before asking, "Can you please ask Brandi come in?"

He nodded, and kissed her forehead before he left, and a minute later, Brandi stood at her doorway. She waved her in, patting the bed beside her.

Brandi came in, and sat beside Miley, leaning up against her headboard. The sisters sat there in a semi-comfortable silence for a little while, before Miley finally spoke. "I really am sorry." She said softly, looking at her big sister.

"I know." Brandi said, looking back at her. "In all honesty, I'm surprised you kept the secret for that long. It was...really big, and I probably shouldn't have put that on your shoulders when you were thirteen. And you were actually right to tell them, because I'm not sure how long I could've kept it a secret. I never should have kept it a secret in the first place."

"But you did, and you trusted me, and I broke my promise because I was angry, and that was wrong." Miley said. "You didn't deserve that."

Brandi looked up at her in tears. "I regret what I did every day, Miley. And now, knowing what mom told me, I...It just makes me feel worse. I could have a four year old right now, but instead I'm a baby killer because I thought that that jerk loved me."

"You were young, Brandi," Miley said softly, trying to comfort her.

"I was the same age you are now, Miley," Brandi said. "You're so much less naive then I was at that age."

"When everyone calls you horrid names for so long, it kind of happens." Miley said.

Brandi was quiet for a minute, before looking up at Miley again. "You're seventeen, but you've been through so much more than I have." Brandi said. "You're a pop icon, you're a role model. You're a millionaire, and you have what I wanted most at your age."

"What?" Miley whispered.

"You're so in love, and it's with someone that would...die for you, not some stupid jerk. You have something so...real and pure, and you're so sure of it and so is she. I look at you and Taylor, and I see what I wanted with John but never had. I'm jealous, ok? No matter how much crap you've been through, and I know it's a lot Miles, you still have your soul mate. And I envy that, because no matter what I did for him, he still didn't want me." She cried.

Miley wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Brandi, I was lucky, ok? I know that. And John didn't deserve you, he was a jerk! You're so much better than him, you deserve better than that, and you have Sam now, and he adores you." Miley said.

"I know, and I love him. But I just...I keep thinking of how stupid I was, and how because of that stupidity my baby never got to live." Brandi sobbed. "And I know it doesn't explain why I said what I did to you last night, but it makes sense to me. I hate seeing you so upset, so hurt, because you love someone. Or just in general. You're my baby sister, and I love you, and...I never wanted you to feel like I did, but I think you have it worse."

"I don't have it worse than you did," Miley said. "I just have it differently." Miley whispered. "I could never understand what you went through, just like you cant understand what I'm going through."

Brandi looked at her, and then softly said, "You're wise beyond your years, you know that?" Miley smiled softly, though said nothing. "I'm sorry, about what I said." Brandi said sincerely. "It was out of line. We were both wrong. But Miley, please don't shut me out. Don't shut us out. We're your family, and we love you, and we're here for you."

"I forgive you, and I won't." Miley said, hugging her sister tightly.

The two sisters lay there together for a little while, before there was a soft knock on the door, and Tish came in carrying a tray. Taylor followed behind her, but waited at the door, until Brandi waved her in. "She's all yours." Brandi said. "I have to go call Sam." She said, hugging Miley once more, before getting up. As she passed Taylor, she stopped her, hugging her friend. "Thank you for not being a jerk." She said, before departing.

Taylor looked confused, but laughed, continuing on her way to Miley.

Tish placed the tray down on Miley's lap. On it was a bown of chicken soup, a water bottle, and a cup of tea with honey, plus a little cup with two dayquil pills.

Before Tish could straighten up, Miley put her arms around her hugging her tightly. "I love you, mommy," She said softly.

Tish hugged her back equally as tightly. "I love you too, baby." Tish said softly, kissing her forehead.

When Miley let her go, she stood up, smiling at her. "Eat up, and then take those pills," She ordered, before turning to leave. As Taylor sat on the bed beside Miley, Tish turned back again, "Oh, and your Aunt Jill and Uncle Jim are coming for Christmas." She told her, and Miley groaned.

Aunt Jill was her mother's older sister. Tish was not close with her older sister, they didn't gt along very well at all. Jill thinks Tish was an idiot for getting pregnant with Trace at 19 and, then even more of an idiot for marrying Billy Ray. Despite the fact that they're still happily married seventeen years later, she still thought it was stupid, and Tish and Jill got into it over everything.

Miley didn't like her Aunt or Uncle very much, and their children were just awkward and annoying, having better than thou attitudes she couldn't stand.

Miley groaned. "Do they have to?" She croaked, her voice squeaking.

Tish grimaced, "I wish they didn't, but it's our turn this year. It's only a few days, baby. If I don't kill her the first night." Tish said.

"Oh, just so you know, I'll be leaving...in a few days." Taylor said softly. Miley's eyes widened and she looked at her.

"Why? Are you going to your parents for Christmas?" Miley asked.

"N-no..." Taylor said, "Dad said I wasn't welcome at their home on a holy holiday."

"Then why would you leave?" Miley asked.

"Because I don't want to intrude." Taylor said. "It's a family time."

"Taylor," Tish said, coming back into the room, "You are family, you should know that by now." She said. "And I say you're staying for Christmas." She added, "So don't argue. Understood?"

Taylor smiled softly, looking up at her. "Yes ma'am." She said. Tish smiled.

"Good. But don't call me that, it makes me feel old," She said, giving the blond a quick hug, before leaving the room.

"Why would you even think you had to leave?" Miley asked.

Taylor shrugged. "Like I said before." She said.

Miley reached up, gently turning Taylor's face towards her. letting her hand rest on her cheek she said, "I don't care that we're not married and only dating. You are my family. And there's no one else I'd rather spend Christmas with."

Taylor smiled, and moved in to kiss her, but Miley stopped her. "Germs." She said.

Taylor shrugged. "Worth it." She whispered, before pressing her lips to Miley's in a deep kiss...

...and two days later, Taylor was the one in bed, being fed chicken soup.

Tish had both of them back to perfect health be the week's end, though, just in time for her sister and brother-in-law to arrive.

"Ok something just occurred to me," Miley said, as she walked downstairs into the living room after getting dressed. "Every time they're here, Melissa insists on having a "sleepover" in my room. That ain't happening this year," Miley said, "I refuse to share a room with that...person instead of my girlfriend, and they can shove it."

"Now we have a legitimate reason to make her share a room with Karen." Tish reasoned.

Melissa and Karen were Jill and Jim's daughters. Melissa was a year younger than Miley, at 16, and Karen was 14. They also had a son, JJ (Jim Jr.) who was 19. While Miley could actually stand JJ and Karen, as they were normal, not obnoxious, and nice, Melissa was the worst. She was fake, and a name dropper, and just overall annoying.

It was Christmas Eve, and they were due to arrive any minute. They were staying until the twenty eighth. Four days they'd have to live with them.

Since it was Christmas Eve, for the first time since they'd arrived in Tennessee, Miley actually put some real thought into what she put on. She'd showered and let her hair dry into it's natural waves. She was wearing white skinny jeans with black slouchy boots, and a red flow-y long sleeved cardigan over a black tank-top. She'd put on a little makeup as well.

Taylor, with her hair in its signature curls, was wearing a simple A-Line, three quarter length sleeved dress, with a black belt around her waist. The necklace Miley had given her was hanging on her neck, and like Miley she wore a little makeup. On her feet she wore black flats.

The doorbell rang just then, and Miley groaned as her mother sighed, and got up, taking her husbands hand. Together they headed to the front door, everyone else following. Miley took Taylor's hand as they headed into the foyer, muttering just before the door was opened "don't listen to a word my aunt and uncle say!"

"Tish!" Jill exclaimed in a clearly fake excited voice, throwing her arms around her sister.

"Hi, Jill." Tish said, hugging her back, before standing back and ushering the other four people in.

Miley tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible, leaning against the wall, arms linked around Taylor's waist, head resting against Taylor. Unfortunately for her, she'd forgotten that Melissa was, self proclaimed, 'Taylor Swift's biggest fan,' (like hell, there was only one Taylor's biggest fan and that was Miley herself) and so she found her right away.

"Miley!" Melissa said, disregarding saying hello to her aunt and uncle or other cousins, going straight for Miley. "How are you, well I hope?" She asked, smiling her big fake smile.

"Melissa!" Miley fake exclaimed, not moving one inch. "Pretty good, you?"

"Just great," She said, "So who's your friend?" She asked, smiling.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Why are you acting so fake, it's not like you don't know who she is." Miley snapped. "If someone didn't know who she was, they'd have to live under a freaking rock!"

Behind Melissa, Tish shot Miley a warning look, and Taylor gently poked her in the back.

Melissa didn't miss a beat though, and smiling she turned to Taylor. "I'm Melissa, Miley's cousin. I really am a huge fan, maybe even your, you know, biggest fan."

"Oh yea, when's her birthday?" Miley shot out.

"Uh...A-August...tenth?" Melissa said, fake sure of herself.

"...December 13th. Nice try though." Miley said, and then with another glare from her mother, she reluctantly moved forward to greet her aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Jill, Uncle Jim," She said as she hugged them hello, before turning to reach for Taylor's hand. When she had it she said, "This is Taylor. My girlfriend." She said, her voice daring them to comment.

"Oh, so the tabloids are telling the truth," Jill said.

"When they say that we're dating and I'm in love with her, yes." Miley said.

"I see. I'm quite hurt, Destiny, that I had to find out from a tabloid. Why ever wouldn't you tell us you decided to take the Lohan route and be a lesbian yourself?" Jill said, smirking.

Miley's eyes narrowed, hands falling to her hips. "First of all, It's Miley. Always has been, and always will be. It's even legally changed now. So stop calling me that. Second of all, I love her. I didn't decide to take any route, and this isn't a fake act. Call me what you want: gay, a lesbian, bisexual...I don't care, all that matters is I love Taylor. And if you have a problem with that then feel free to get the hell out." Miley said, glaring at her.

Behind her, Taylor was grinning. Jill's smirk dropped before she said, "No problem, dear. Of course there's no problem."

"Good." Miley snapped.

"Well...now that that's taken care of, why don't we all go in the living room and catch up." Tish said after an awkward silence. "Miley, can I speak to you?" Tish said as everyone moved for the living room.

Miley sighed, but stayed behind. Once everyone had exited the foyer, Tish said softly, "Please, Miley, I'm begging you, try to be nice."

"I do try, it's not my fault they get to me!" Miley whispered back, "They're all annoying and so rude!"

"I know, but still! Please, just try to keep your temper and be nice, for me?" Tish pleaded.

"I'll try." Miley sighed, before mother and daughter went to join everyone else.

When Miley walked in and found Taylor, she saw Melissa sitting beside her. Her cousin smiled at her as if saying 'haha.'

Miley still walked over to them though, and ignored Melissa as she sat on Taylor's lap. Taylor smiled, wrapping her arms around Miley's waist, as Miley cuddled to her. As Tish struck up conversation, Taylor gently brushed Miley's hair back out of her face, letting her hand rest on Miley's cheek, gently turning her so she could gently kiss her. "I love you." She whispered in her ear, and Miley smiled, taking her turn to kiss Taylor.

"I love you, too."

There was a break in the conversation, and Melissa took it upon herself to annoy Miley some more. "So Miley, we'll be having our sleepover again this week, right?" She asked, expecting a yes.

"No." Miley said shortly, leaving it at that. When Melissa looked to Jill, Jill began.

"But honey, you're always so busy Melly hardly sees you, she wants to spend time with you." Jill said, her voice sickeningly dripping with fake sincerity.

"Jill, like I'm sure you know from the news, Taylor is staying with us." Tish said, saving Miley from responding.

"Yes I know," Jill said, "But what does that have to do with Melly staying with Miley?"

Tish looked at her like she was an idiot. "Jill," She said, leaning forward, "Taylor is Miley's girlfriend. She's been living with us, and by that I mean sharing Miley's room."

"I see." Jill said. Smile not faltering, she said, "Well at least she won't end up pregnant like you, I guess."

Tish didn't miss a beat, responding, "No, she won't. But she wouldn't have regardless, I taught her better. She knows how hard it was." Tish said, "And you know Jillian," She went on. "I may have gotten pregnant at nineteen...but look at me now. You aren't better than me." She said, "Why can't we, for once, just enjoy Christmas and each other's company?"

"Come on, Tish, what's wrong with a little sibling rivalry?" Jill responded with, smiling.

Tish sighed, her sister would never change. "Fine, how about we have a little snowball fight." Tish suggested, smirking. Her kids loved snowball fights.

Everyone agreed, and Miley stood. "Taylor and I are gunna bow out. Don't want those colds coming back." She said, not really worrying about the cold but having a different plan of how they could spend an hour. "In fact, we were both feeling kind of bad earlier, I think we'll go rest. Come on, Taytay," She said, grabbing Taylor's hand and pulling her out of the room quickly, upstairs, and into her room, locking the door.

"What was that?" Taylor laughed, as Miley continued, pulling her over to the bed.

"Well, first of all, if my mom wants me to be pleasant we probably should not play a game that involves throwing snow at them," She said, gently pushing Taylor onto the bed, climbing on top of her, straddling her. "And most of all," She said, pressing a kiss to Taylor's lips heatedly, "We haven't had a moment alone enough to do this in weeks," She added during a break, before kissing her deeply again, and then finishing with, "And God, I want you so bad right now." Miley moaned, attacking Taylor's neck.

The blond was kind of shocked at Miley's sudden need, but she wasn't going to complain. This suddenly fierce, protective, and now horny Miley was extremely sexy.

Without any further questions, Taylor removed Miley's cardigan and then shirt in one fluid motion. "Well we'd better make it quick, who knows when they'll be back," Taylor said, moving her hands to the clasp of Miley's bra.

"Woah woah woah," Miley said, stopping her. "This clothes to no clothes ration is completely unfair," She said, "You are wearing far to much."

Miley let out a little shout of shock as Taylor suddenly flipped them over, so now she was straddling Miley. "Then fix it," She smirked, leaning down to kiss her. Miley listened, unzipping Taylor's dress, sliding the sleeves down and off of her arms, so it was bunched around her waist. Taylor helped Miley shimmy it down her legs, and kick it off, leaving Taylor in only her bra and panties, as they'd both kicked their shoes off already.

"Ok, now who's ratio is unfair?" Taylor quipped, expertly unbuttoning and unzipping Miley's jeans easily. She peeled the fabric off of her , throwing them away from them, before kissing her. Their bodies touched, and Miley moaned softly into the kiss. It'd been so long, too long since they'd made love. And suddenly, Miley realized she didn't want their first time in so long to be a quickie while the house was empty.

"Tay, wait," Miley muttered.

Taylor stopped when Miley asked, looking at her concerned. "What, baby?"

Miley sighed. "I want you. I want you so bad," She said, "But it's been so long, and I don't want it to be like this. A quickie when my family's away."

Inwardly, Taylor almost died at how cute she was. She sighed, wanting Miley as bad as Miley wanted her, but agreed. Nodding she said, "Me either."

"Tonight." Miley whispered. "We can ring in Christmas." She smiled.

Taylor smiled, pecking her lips, and nodding. "Wouldn't wanna spend it any other way. What better way to ring in Christmas than with my favorite person in the whole world."

Miley smiled brightly, then moaned, "But this whole situation isn't making stopping easier."

They wound up putting sweats on and laying, intertwined int he bed, making out until they heard everyone come back in. "Tonight's gunna be great," Miley whispered, kissing Taylor gently. "Can't wait."

They both got dressed in the outfits they were in before, and Miley waited at the door for Taylor when she was done. "I actually have to use the bathroom," Taylor said. "You go ahead."

Miley nodded, and kissed her, before heading downstairs. Once Taylor was sure she was gone, she went to her purse, and pulled out what she was looking for, opening the box. She looked at it for a moment, smiling. Tonight would be great, more great than Miley would know.

She snapped the velvet box holding the diamond ring closed, and put it safely back into her purse, before heading downstairs to join Miley, making note to talk to Billy Ray and Tish before everyone retired for the night. That ring was an engagement ring, and Taylor planned to give it to Miley.

Tonight.


	18. Chapter 17

**It seems like I'm always apologizing for long gaps between updates, and this time is no different...the usual excuse: college, schoolwork, personal stuff! So sorry =( I got reviews from my reader/friend Theresa, and it was like a reminder "Hey! You gotta update!" so everyone thank her, please! I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it was worth the wait! let me know what you think!  
**

**-Livvy**

* * *

That evening, when Tish sent Miley and Brandi to the store to retrieve some thing's she'd forgotten that they'd need for dinner, Taylor requested to privately talk with Tish and Billy Ray.

They went upstairs into Billy Ray's office, the door shut behind them, and all sat down on the sofas in there, Taylor across from the two of them. Her stomach felt like it was going to drop,s he was nervous, but she had to do this.

"What's up, honey?" Tish asked, having no idea.

"I wanted to talk to you both because...because there's something I want to give Miley tonight, and I want to...make sure it's ok with you." She said.

Just as confused as his wife, Billy Ray asked, "What might that be?"

Taylor, opened the box, hidden tightly in her hand, and looked at the ring, before taking a deep breath and placing the box facing them, gently on the coffee table between them.

"A-an engagement ring?" Tish asked, shocked, hand over her mouth now.

Taylor nodded. "Yes. I...I know, you probably think this is so soon, but we've been together almost a year, and we were close before that. And I love Miley, more than anything. No matter what's happened to us, to her, or will happen, I love her and want to be with her."

"Taylor, I won't give my permission for Miley to get married a second before she's eighteen." Billy Ray said straight out. "Ever."

"Of course not, that's not what I'm asking." Taylor said quickly. "I don't want to get married right away."

"They why be engaged now?" Billy Ray asked before Tish could get a word in.

"You know I love her," Taylor said, "I love your daughter more than anything, and I would do anything for her. But you know how insecure she is right now, and...I think this would be good for her. It's more than a promise ring, it's a legitimate symbol that I'm asking her to marry me, telling her how much I love her. It would mean some stability."

He looked back at her for a moment, before speaking. "You know I'm okay with the relationship," He began, "You know you're like family, Taylor. And while I have no doubt you two will eventually be married, I can't see why you need to be engaged now. Maybe it's just because she's my little girl...and she's seventeen." He said, "But you can do it with or without my blessing."

"But I won't." Taylor said. "You, you both, have given us what my own parents haven't." She said softly. "You've done so much for me, and I can't just do that, when you don't approve. And also on top of that, Miley wants your approval more than anything. She'd be unhappy if she knew you didn't approve, and she doesn't need any more unhappiness."

Taylor sighed, taking the answer as no, and picked up the ring box, looking at it again, for maybe the thousandth time since she'd gotten the finished ring from the jewelers. Now it would just start gathering dust in her safe.

"You have my blessing."

She looked up at him, kind of shocked. "I do?" She asked.

"It's clear how much you care about my daughter, Taylor," Robby Ray said. "No father wants to let his daughter go, or admit she's old enough to be engaged, but eventually they have to. And you're all we could ever want for her and more."

Taylor smiled widely, tearing up. "Thank you. I love her. More than anything... and this means so much to me."

They all stood up, and Tish hugged her tightly, not saying anything, but Taylor knew.

After that, billy Ray hugged her, then said, "You know, Taylor, the other day, what you said to me...not many guys would have the guts to say that to their girlfriend's father, let alone a girl more than half his size."

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful...but I'd do anything for her, whatever it takes to protect her."

"Don't be sorry." He said. "I'm glad you did it."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Billy Ray called, Taylor shoving the little box into Tish's hand so she could hide it in her pocket.

Miley opened the door, and looked suddenly suspicious. "What's going on?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, baby," Taylor said, "We were just talking." She smiled innocently.

Miley looked between Taylor, her mother, and her father through narrowed eyes. "Ya'll are up to something." She declared.

"No we're not, baby," Taylor said, walking over to her, kissing her sweetly. "Come on, let's leave your parents alone," She said, taking her by the hand, leading her out of the room.

Once they were out of earshot, Tish and Billy Ray turned to each other. "Did you ever imagine for one second that this would be happening now?" He asked her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I never though her life would be at all like it is now. But it is," she said. "I didn't exaclty wish for our daughter to be engaged at seventeen, either, but...right now, Taylor's the one thing making her happy. They won't get married for at least a year, so we might aw well let her be happy."

"Not that I don't like Taylor, I do, but they may not wind up married at all," He reasoned.

"Oh no, babe, they'll be married." Tish insisted.

"How do you know?" He questioned, looking down at her.

"Because I know everything," She laughed. "But seriously, I know because...they're meant to be, and no matter what obstacles they continue to face, what's meant to be will always find its way."

That night, after a nice dinner (besides when Jill or Melissa spoke), everyone retired to the family room, where a fire was made in the fireplace. The Christmas tree, taking up a corner of the room with it's large size, had a bunch of presents underneath. It was customary for the family to exchange gifts on Christmas eve, and then open the presents from 'Santa Claus' in the morning. Noah still believed, and though Tish wanted to keep it that way, she kind of knew that this is the last year the facade would last for her youngest.

It always made her sad when her children found out none of it was real. To her, it felt like she was taking away all of the innocence they had left, telling them the one magical thing they believed in didn't exist after all.

They started with gifts at eight. All the children (Taylor included, she was surprised to find out. She hadn't expected her girlfriend's parents to get her anything, but they did, way too much) opened gift after gift, the Cyrus kids more than the cousins (celebrity wealth did not carry over into their families, no matter how much people believed that).

Two hours later, everyone had a considerable amount of new clothes, shoes, musical instruments (Miley's parents had gotten Miley, Trace, Brandi, and also Taylor a new guitar each), and toys (in Noah's case) later, all the gifts were open.

Miley, Trace, and Brandi had all pitched in to give their parents a week long couple cruise around Europe in June.

Tish had told Taylor point blank they would not accept anything, so despite that she desperately had wanted to, she'd been not allowed to get them anything.

Miley had told Taylor that her aunt, uncle, and cousins always, like clock work, would go up to bed at ten, and that they would exchange gifts after that, in front of her family only, and that's when Taylor planned to propose. Miley'd confessed once before they were dating that she thought it was adorable to be proposed to in front of your family, and that was what Taylor would do.

As Miley guessed, Jill, Jim, and their children all departed upstairs at ten, leaving the Cyruses and Taylor alone. They all sat on the overstuffed couches in front of the fire, the lights dimmed.

"Ok me first!" Miley announced, pulling an envelope out of seemingly nowhere, which she handed to Taylor.

Taylor opened it painfully slow, causing Miley to bounce up and down in her seat in anticipation. When she did open it, she pulled out a brochure and two tickets, and Miley began to talk.

"I remembered you saying once that you always wanted to go on a Disney Cruise," She began, nervous she wouldn't like it, "And so...I'm taking you on one. We leave on the same day my parents do, and get back a week and a half later, it's a European cruise as well."

Taylor started tearing up, touched that Miley was giving her one of her childhood fantasies she'd mentioned in passing.

She wrapped her arms around Miley, kissing her, holding her tightly. "Thank you, baby, it's amazing," She said softly, "But Disney?"

"It's the Disney Channel I have issues with, not the magical cruise line." Miley said, smiling

Taylor smiled, kissing her again. "Thank you so much. I can't believe you remembered that," She laughed. "Now wait here, I have to go get yours!"

Taylor hurried upstairs, into Brandi's room, where one half of her gift, the part Miley was getting regardless of the proposal, was waiting.

She knelt to the ground, and opened the wire door of the little crate, reaching in to pick up the little puppy she'd gotten for Miley. The little yorkie was so excited, she kept kissing Taylor's face. Taylor laughed, petting her, kissing the top of her little furry head. She took the length of purple ribbon, and gently strung the diamond ring on it, then tied the ribbon loosely around the puppy's neck, finishing in a bow.

"Ok puppy," Taylor said gently, lifting the small puppy into a circular hat box, placing her in there gently, nestled in a bed of a blanket. "Just stay there for one minute!" She said, placing the cover on it, and then hurrying downstairs with the sealed box.

Everyone watched as she entered the room again, and placed the box on Miley's lap.

"A hat?" She questioned, observing the hat box on her lap, looking up at her girlfriend quizzically.

"I dunno," Taylor shrugged, "Just open it!"

Miley shrugged, and lifted the lid off of the box, only to be ambushed by a ball of fur springing out. She caught it in her hands, laughing as the puppy began licking her face.

"Oh it's so cute!" Noah squealed.

Miley laughed, holding the squirming dog until it eventually got away, zooming underneath the Christmas tree.

"Where have you been hiding a puppy?" Miley laughed, wrapping her arms around Taylor.

"Brandi's room," Taylor smiled, accepting the hug and kiss her girlfriend gave her.

"Thank you, she's so adorable!" Miley said, as Noah crawled under the tree to get her out. It took a moment, but sure enough the ten year old emerged, puppy in hand.

"Hey Miley, there's something on the ribbon, look," Noah said, and bewildered, Miley got up, and went over to her sister, taking what she was holding. She froze when she realized what it was, and then slowly turned to Taylor. "T-Taylor?" She whispered, as the blonde got up, and joined them, gently undoing the ribbon, and sliding the ring off.

Brandi, Braison, and Trace saw what it was, sparkling in the lights, and looked towards their parents, who's eyes were on the girls.

"I'm not going to get down on one knee because one, this dress is too short, and two, frankly, we're anything but the ordinary couple," Taylor started, and Miley's eyes were already filled with tears. She took her left hand in her hand, holding tightly to it as she continued. "But this is what you think it is. I...I know we've only been together a little under a year, but I know that...you're it for me. I may only be twenty, and you may only be seventeen, but to me none of that matters. I don't care that we're young, or...or that this has been so hard for us and will continue to be. I don't care about anything besides telling you and the world how much I love you. You are, without a doubt, the best thing that has ever happened to me." She said, also now crying herself, but it's ok because so were Tish, Brandi, and even Billy Ray a little bit. "Better than the talent, better than the fame, better then the adoring fans. You...You're the best thing that's ever been mine, Miley, and even though we can't get married until you're eighteen...will please make me the luckiest person ever and marry me?"

Miley was silently sobbing, hand over her mouth, not believing this was actually happening. The only thing she could do was nod, and say, "Yes! Yes yes yes!"

Grinning, Taylor slid the ring onto Miley's left ring finger, over the promise ring she'd given her, a perfect fit, just before Miley flung her arms around Taylor's neck, holding her tightly, still crying.

"I love you so much," Miley whispered, "So, so, so much."

"I love you, too, baby," Taylor said back, holding her close. "More than anything."

Miley kissed her lips hard, pouring everything she could into that kiss.

When it broke, she looked from Taylor, to the ring on her left hand, then back and forth again. "My gosh I can't believe this," She squealed, jumping up and down, kissing Taylor again.

"Well let me see it!" Brandi finally exclaimed, running forward, grabbing her sister's left hand. "Gosh it's so pretty!" She exclaimed, "Good job, Taylor."

Taylor smiled, arms still around Miley's waist, Miley's right arm around her neck...until Brandi pulled her sister into a hug, hardly believing her little sister was engaged.

Her other siblings then took a turn, and then Miley was face to face with her parents. Tish, tears in her eyes, wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close. Her 17 year old was engaged, she never thought she'd allow this. But they were too perfect together to try and stop it.

When her mother let her go, Miley stood before her father, who stopped trying to fight back the tears, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let go. "I love you baby," He said softly. "I want you to be happy, and I know it will be with Taylor." He said. "I see how much she loves you, and how much she cares for you, and that's why I gave my blessing."

Miley, kind of shocked, turned to Taylor. "You asked him?"

"She asked both of us," Tish said.

"We may not be seen as traditional, but I know that you always wanted that...the fiance to ask your father for permission. But I asked both, because I knew without both their blessing, you'd feel wrong about it." Taylor said.

"You will wait until you're at least 18," Billy Ray said, an order not a suggestion. "But beyond that...I want you to spend forever with the love of your life, just like I am."

Miley smiled, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too, baby girl," He said gently. He held on to her for as long as he could, before letting her go back to Taylor. Tish slid her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder, and her wrapped his arms around her, kissing her, before they watched their now engaged daughter, their first child together, slide into the arms of her fiance, kissing her happily.

Noah handed Miley the little yorkie, and Miley smiled, holding it close, kissing it's furry little head, declaring her name to be Lyla. "Aw, she's like your first child!" Brandi teased, but Miley smiled, wrapping her free arm around Taylor.

After a few more minutes, everyone began to head up to bed. Miley asked Brandi to keep Lyla safe for the night, and she agreed so the innocent puppy wouldn't have to witness what its mommies were going to do. They all bade goodnight, and the couple headed upstairs.

As they entered Miley's room, Miley shut and locked the door behind them, before being pushed up against it by Taylor, who kissed her deeply. Their bodies were pressed together tightly, as Miley ran her fingers through Taylor's blond hair, before wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I love you so much," Miley breathed as Taylor kissed down to her neck, wrapping her arms around Miley's waist, pulling her away from the door, and too the bed, all while lavishing her neck.

Miley had been unaware of being moved until her back hit the soft bed, as Taylor pushed them both down. Miley pushed herself into the right position, and Taylor crawled on top of her, and slid the cardigan off the brunettes shoulders, followed by pulling the tank top over her head. Miley then took a turn, peeling the dress off of Taylor in one fluid motion.

Within a minute, they were both completely naked, kissing again, hands wondering. They kissed, tongues deep in each other's mouths. Their lips traveled to the sensitive spots on each other they knew so well, leaving both girls with dark hickeys, but both of them not caring. Miley's hands first slid down to Taylor's breasts, cupping them in her hands before rubbing gently at the blonde's sensitive nipples, causing her to shudder.

Taking her chance, Miley flipped them over so Taylor was beneath her, and replaced one of her hands on Taylor's breasts with her mouth, circling her tongue around one of her nipples, before gently sucking on the hard nub.

She felt Taylor's hands on her chest, but she stopped, and pushed them away. "No," She said firmly, pinning Taylor's hands above her head, "I wanna do this for you first. Lately, it's always been you taking care of me...now it's my turn to take care of you." She said, determined to completely please Taylor before letting her touch her. She slid between Taylor's leg's, sliding down as she gently pushed them apart, leaning to gently kiss the inside of her thighs, getting so close to Taylor's wet pussy. Miley gently massaged Taylor's legs as she got closer and closer to her center, before finally letting her toungue slide up and down her girlfriend's slit, resting on her clit, massaging it, sucking on it gently. Taylor moaned, squirming as Miley made love to her.

Miley slid her tongue deep into Taylor's sweet, wet pussy, using her fingers to give constant stimulation to her clit.

"M-Miley," Taylor managed to say, "Wait..."

Miley looked up at her, stopping as asked. "What?" She asked, and Taylor reached for her hands.

"Come up here," She said, and Miley complied, only to have Taylor kiss her deeply. "I want to together," Taylor said softly, after the kiss, "You can have your way with me later."

Miley giggled, but kissed her again, until Taylor began kissing down to her chest, flipping them over. Miley moaned as Taylor's tongue rubbed against her sensitive nipples in turn, as she slid her hand back to Taylor's pussy, finding her clit again.

Miley let out a cry of pleasurable shock as she felt Taylor slide two fingers deep into her, as she nipped gently at her nipples. Miley decided she could play dirty too, and slid her own fingers right into Taylor, causing the blonde to let out a loud moan.

"I love you," Miley said, kissing her, moving her fingers in and out, "So much."

"I love you too," Taylor whispered, moaning. The newly engaged couple continued making love to each other, taking their time, drawing it out. When they got close, they stopped, kissing and cuddling, before picking up again, until finally, together, they reached their climaxes, riding it out with each other. When it was over, they kissed passionately, murmuring I love yous, and cuddling together, their bare bodies touching at every possible point.

Miley reached over and shut the light out, as Taylor pulled the covers up over them, and the they cuddled.

"Forever," Miley whispered, looking at her ring from the light of the LCD clock.

Taylor kissed her sweetly on the lips, nodding.

"Till death do us part, my love."

Miley smiled, but giggled, "You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork," Tayor said, and Miley nodded.

"Of course you are."

"But seriously. You're my one true love, do anything, give anything for." Taylor said.

"But we're getting our happily ever after," Miley murmured, snuggling to Taylor, yawning. "No death."

"Not for another sixty years, at least." Taylor murmured in agreement. "Sleep, baby. I love you," She yawned.

Miley only had enough energy to kiss her back, and murmur I love you, before she drifted to sleep, feeling as though maybe, everything was falling in to place, little by little.


End file.
